When Two Identities Meet 2
by dvorak-lover
Summary: Sequel to " To Help a Stranger " and " When Two Identities Meet ". Tim and his daughter get to know each other better. And the NCIS team find out that Sam and Dean are on the FBI Most Wanted List. I own nothing. (There will be a brief appearance of the BAU team from Criminal Minds, BRIEF). A lot of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tim got out of his car and walked to the restaurant. He had chosen an italian cantina. Nothing too exotic, the likeliness of Madeline liking the food would be greater.

They had agreed to meet at one o'clock. He had arrived ten minutes earlier, he entered the restaurant and sat at a table next to the window. A waiter came over and he said he was waiting for someone to arrive.

Ten minutes later he saw her car pulling over to a parking space in front of the restaurant. It took her about three minutes to finally exit the car. When she did she stood in front of the restaurant for about a minute, before shaking her head and entering.

Seeing how hesitant she was made him a bit anxious. More like ' more anxious'.

When she passed through the door he stood from his chair. She walked over to him, in her usual clothes. Old jeans, T-shirt, today it was red and old converses, the difference is that she didn't have her backpack.

" Hi. " She said, standing shyly in front of him, hands in her pockets.

" Hi. How are you? "

" I'm great. How are you? "

" Great. The kids? "

" They're great. "

" Good. "

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

" Please, sit. " He said, motioning the chair next to her and getting back to his chair.

She sat and the waiter approached with th menus handing one to each and leaving again.

They looked at the menu, going over the options. Tim kept glancing over at Madeline, and he saw that she was slightly frowning at the menu, especially when she looked to the right side of the pages.

" So, you know what you want? " He asked, wanting to break the silence.

She looked over the menu one more time before closing it and placing it on the desk.

" I'll just get an spaghetti and meatballs. " She said, looking around, which appeared to alert the waiter that they were ready to order. " You? "

" I'm not sure. I'll just have the same. "

The waiter approached.

" Do you know what you'll want? " He asked.

" Yes, two spaghetti with meatballs. And water for me. " Madeline said, giving him her menu back.

" A coke for me, thanks. " Said Tim, giving his back too.

The waiter left to get their orders, they were quiet for a moment, before Madeline taking a deep breath and looked at him.

" So, tell me about yourself Agent McGee. "

" There's no need for this agent thing. Just Tim. "

" So, tell me about yourself, Tim. "

" What would you like to know? Where should I start? "

" I don't know. Thanks to the investigation, you know pretty much everything there is to know about me. I know almost nothing about you. "

" Almost? "

" Well, I know what little was enough to find you. Why don't you just start talking? I won't mind listening to things I already know. "

" Okay. Well, I have a younger sister, her name is Sarah. "

They sat, and when the food came, they ate. And she listened while he spoke. She barely said a word. But she watched and listened closely to everything he said. Not missing a word.

He told her about the members of his family, just the bare bones nothing too deep. About some of his childhood. His studies. His job. It was hard, he was not good in speaking about himself. By the way she always brought the conversation back to him, he figured she was the same way.

They sat for about two hours, until they asked for the check. The waiter brought it over and both of them immediately took their wallets out.

" Please, I got this. " He said, reaching for the check.

" I'll just get my share. "

" No, don't need to worry. I'll get it. Is no problem, I was the one to pick this place afterall. "

" I'm paying for my share, Tim. " She said, looking straight in the eyes.

He was not changing her mind, he could see it in her eyes, so he agreed. But it pained him to see that after taking the bills from her wallet, the only one left was a bill of five.

" Well, I guess, I'll be going. This was...nice. " She said, standing up. " Bye, Tim. "

He stood too, and they walked out of the restaurant.

" We should do this again. Maybe next week? " He said.

" I have your number. I'll call you when I have the time to meet. Is a bit hard to get free time. You understand, right? "

" Sure, I do. Single mom, full-time job. I understand. "

" So, bye. "

" Bye. "

She walked to her car, got in, turned on and drove away. Not pausing of looking back. After she was gone, he finally walked to his car, and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning McGee arrived at work before everybody else, as usual. The first to arrive was Gibbs.

" Morning McGee. "

" Morning Boss. "

Gibbs opened the drawer in his desk and put in his badge and gun. Sipping on his coffee he looked at the young agent.

" So how did it go? "

" Well. It was nice. "

" Nice? "

" I talked a lot. "

They heard the sounds of chains and hurried steps.

" MCGEEEEEEEE! McGee! McGee! McGee! McGee! "

Abby ran straight to his desk.

" Soooooo, how did it go? Tell me everything. What did she say? How long did you talk? Did she brought the kids? What did you talk about? "

" Abby, Abby. You're talking too fast. "

" Sorry. "

She walked to Gibbs's desk and sat on it, looking at McGee, practically jumping with excitement.

" It was all, as she put it, nice. And no, she did not bring the kids. "

" What did you talk about? "

" Well, I talked. She said I already knew everything there was to know about her, and she didn't know anything about me. So she just sat there while I talked about myself. "

" So, you think she's warming up to you yet? " She asked.

" No. It took her minutes just to build up the courage to enter the restaurant. I think she'll call me, but she very cautious. But I'm hopeful. "

" When are you meeting again? "

" I don't know Abby. She said that she will call me. When she has free time. "

" That could be in like...forever! "

" I know Abby. But all I can do is be patient. "

She stood from the table and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

" I'm going to send positive thoughts for you. She will call, soon. You'll see. "

He smiled at her excitement.

" Thank you Abby. "

" You're welcome Timmy! " She said, walking away, back to her lab.

That day he had to describe his meeting with Madeline several times, the whole team was curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even with Abby sending her positive thoughts, it took two weeks for Madeline to call Tim.

They agreed to meet on a wednesday during her lunch break in a park that was between the Navy yard and her work.

He prayed for the team not to get a case, he was not religious, or superstitious, he was a man of science. But he still found himself asking for God not to let any navy personnel die.

God seemed to have listened, because on wednesday, he ran out of the bullpen the second his lunch hour began. Seven minutes later he arrived at the park, he parked his car and walked until he found her sitting on a bench.

Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing white pants with a white shirt, her long hair was tied in a bun.

" Hi. Hope you didn't wait for long. "

She looked up at him, a small smile.

" No, I just arrived. " She stood up. " How are you today? "

" I'm great. You? The kids? "

" I'm great too, and they are fine too. " She looked around. " So, I thought maybe we should walk and talk? "

" Sounds good to me. "

They started slowly walking around the park, not really going anywhere.

" So, you mentioned last time that you liked books, and you wrote one too? "

" Yeah, Deep Six. "

" What kind of book is it? What's the story? "

" Well, is a crime novel. "

" About what? "

" Is a series about a NCIS agent and his team, and they solve crimes related to the Navy. "

" So is based on your life? "

" No. Is fiction. "

" But you used your experience to be able to write it. "

" Well, yes. "

" So tell me about it. Who are the characters? "

" Well, the main one is Agent L. J. Tibbs. And there is Tommy, Lisa, Amy Sutton, Pimmy Jalmer, McGregor and-"

She stopped and looked at him.

" Wait. Tibbs? Amy Sutton? McGregor? " She raised one eyebrow, a small smirk on her face. Tim was thrilled to see that she was more relaxed talking to him. " Are you sure that is fiction? "

" Of course. "

" uh-huh. Right. "

" Is true. "

" So is just a fiction based on reality. Firmly based. "

" I may have taken some inspiration on people I know. But the characters are fictional. "

She laughed a little and they started walking again.

" Does your team agree with that? "

She chuckled when he didn't answer her question.

They walked for a while, moving from his book to talking about literature in general. He saw that she loved books. He was not surprised, since he knew that she was a writer herself.

He suspected that she was more comfortable around him because they were discussing a subject she adored.

He learned that she read pretty much anything she could get her hands on, didn't matter the genre. But she loved poetry and fantasy books. Especially Lord of the Rings.

They also discussed children stories, she mentioned borrowing several in her time in Sioux Falls, and writing a few.

She mentioned not having much time to visit many libraries in DC yet. Tim made sure to remember that, one day he would take her on a 'library tour'.

They could have talked for hours. They both loved books enough to do it. But her phone rang.

" Oh my alarm! I have to go, lunch hour's over. "

" Oh. That probably means I have to go too. Gibbs will be pissed if I show up late. "

She looked at him with a small smile.

" It was nice talking books with you Tim. Is always good to talk to someone who loves books just as much as I do. "

" I liked very much too. You mentioned some books and authors that I never heard of. I'm going to look for them. "

" Good. See what you think. I'll would like to hear your opinion, being a writer, you are bound to have an interesting insight. "

He was smiling.

" Sure. I'll read them and then, we could email each other and discuss them. "

" Uhn, actually, calling or texting would be better. I have an email, but I never open it. Not much of a computer person. "

" Oh. Sure, no problem. "

She dropped her smile.

" Working with computers you must find it really weird huh? "

" No! I mean, Gibbs is the same way. Not a computer person at all. "

She looked at her phone.

" I should go. My boss is very strict about arriving on time. Bye. "

" Bye. "

He watched her run out of the park, towards her car. Then he walked to his own, and back to the Navy Yard, stopping only to buy a bagel.

When he arrived at the bullpen the first to talk to him was Tony.

" So, McDaddy, how was the lunch hour with the McDaughter? Did you talk about geek stuff? Computer facts? All those things you love McElf Lord? "

" It was great Tony. We actually talked a lot this time. She is a real big fan of literature. We talked about books. A lot of them. She knows some authors that I never heard of. " Tim said, walking to his desk and sitting on his chair, waking his computer.

" That is great Tim. " Said Ziva.

" I knew it. The McDaughter is a McGeek. Does she sits all night in the computer playing as an Elf Lady? "

" She just loves books Tony. She writes too, remember? And no, she does not sits all night on the computer. "

" Why not? I thought it was on the McGenes. "

" Think Tony, she is a single mother of twins with a full-time job. She has more to do than to play games. " Said Ziva, throwing a paperclip at him.

" That too. But actually, she's not a computer person. She said she doesn't even check her email. "

" What?! The McDaughter doesn't like McComputers? That's McImpossible! "

 _Twack_

" Back to work, DiNozzo. "

" Yes, Boss. Right away Boss. "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madeline had just put the kids to bed. She took a shower, put on some shorts and an old t-shirt and sat on her bed. Instead of doing the chores she had to do, she decided to make a call.

" Hello. "

" Hey Sam. How is it going? "

" Hey Madie. I'm good. Before you ask, Dean is good too. The kids? "

" They're great. Finally asleep. "

" Finally? "

" Well, they were full of energy today. Running around the room, throwing blankets and pillows together to make a fort. "

He laughed a little.

" It sounds fun. "

" It was, the problem was getting them tired enough for them to go to bed on time. I'm exhausted. " She leaned back on the bed. " So, what are you guys doing? "

" Reasearch. New case, could be witches. We're not sure yet. "

" Right. So, the reason I called. I wanted to thank you. "

" For what? "

" The last time I called, you said to look for something in common with Tim. To break the ice. "

" So it worked? "

" In a way. I could talk to him more. Get more relaxed. He loves books. "

" That's great! What kind of books? "

" A lot of them actually. He's an author himself actually. "

" Really? What book?

" Deep Six. "

" Wow! "

" Wow? Do you know it? "

" Yeah, is very good. The first was an best-seller. The second recently came out I think. They have really great reviews. "

" I'm going to borrow from a library. I'm curious now. "

" Glad to hear things are going well. "

" Yeah. Is going. Baby steps. "

She heard a soft chuckle.

" What? "

" Is that I don't remember you having such a hard time trusting and getting close to us. Is funny that you have a hard time trusting a federal agent, and not criminals. "

" That's simple. You're not criminals. "

" Yeah, right. Tell that to all of our fake IDs. "

" There is a difference between committing crimes and being a criminal. "

" The law doesn't agree. "

" We getting sidetracked here. I called to thank you, and that's what I'm doing. "

" Well, you're welcome. "

" Now if you will excuse me. I have a date with a pile of dirty dishes. Night Sam. Tell Dean I said Hey. "

" Night Madie. "

" Before I forget, please see that you two have a decent night sleep. You know, more than four hours. It would do you both good. "

" Bye Madie. "

" Bye. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next two months, Tim and Madeline met several times, usually meeting at least once a week, during their lunch break. He asked about meeting during her day off, but she said she was not going to sacrifice her time with her kids.

The most talked about their interests, books. And their jobs. But during the last meeting she started talking more and more about the twins. She talked about what new thing they were doing, new phrases they learned. Their new babysitter let them watch a lot of tv, so they were full of new phrases.

Tim, from what she told him, learned a bit about their personalities. Amanda was more of a leader, and more prone to take things apart. It was clear already that she would enjoy puzzles. Robert was calmer, and adored animals, he could not see a dog or any other animal and not stop to pet it. It didn't matter how big the dog was. But they got along well, didn't argue much. Some conflict was inevitable, but most of the time they were at peace. And recently started conspiring together, their plans were most about how to reach the cookies in the kitchen.

Tim had not yet been introduced to them. He decided not to push on the subject. He hadn't introduced Madeline to his family and friends either. But that was more a matter of not pushing her. He would do it soon, Sarah was getting impatient, but he would take his time.

The first to meet Madeline was Sarah. They met in a small cafe. Madeline seemed to have liked her. They talked a bit about Sarah's studies and her job ( she was working as an assistant for the english literature teacher at the university). Sarah asked her about her life, her kids, and she answered, not going into a lot of detail about anything more than her job and the kids. They even spoke about some of the things Madeline wrote, and Sarah asked her for some of it for her to read.

When they left the cafe, Sarah and Tim walked back to her together.

" So, what did you think of her? She's great right? " Tim asked.

" She is. She has great taste in literature. And very mature for her age. "

" Well, she kind of has to be. "

" Yeah. I like her. But, she very closed. She was polite, but I don't see her trusting me any time soon. "

" I guess that's just the way she is. It took her ten months to come looking for me. She just needs time. "

" But didn't you have the impression that there were things she was avoiding? Like those men that she knows? You told me that they were family, and yet, she didn't mention them once, during our whole conversation. "

" I don't know. But I'm not pushing. And neither are you. "

" Fine. Never said I was going to do anything. I'm just curious. " She opened her car door and before entering she turned to him one more time. " Do you think you're going to meet my grand-nephews any time soon? "

" I'm hoping. I think she wants to meet some of my family and friends first. "

" Well, you can introduce her to Penny after, she's coming to DC in two weeks. "

She got in the car, waved good-bye and drove away.

' Maybe instead of meeting my family first, she could get to know the team better. ' He went to his car, thinking that it would be best for her to meet all of them at once, she didn't have a lot of free time, and he noticed that she didn't like to spend too much time away from her kids. Taking one night for meeting everyone would be better than taking several to meet them one by one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later he called Madeline, and asked if she could meet him after her work on Friday. He would like to go out with her and his team. He had told her already that they were like his family.

Friday night the team left to meet at a bar. He made sure to be one where they all could sit together, without a lot of noise and not being an expensive place. She still refused to let him pay for anything. She never mentioned, but he knew that her money was tight.

They arrived almost at the same time, and went inside sitting in a booth in the end of the long room. The bar was all wood, with a few touches of dark green coming from the colored windows. It wasn't very bright, but it didn't come to the point of being a problem.

They sat and ordered drinks while waiting for Madeline to arrive. Abby was so exited she could barely stay in her chair.

Twenty minutes later, Tony, who was sitting in the edge of the booth and turned to the front door, saw Madeline arriving.

She was wearing her white work clothes with her coat on top, her backpack hanging from her left shoulder. She scanned the room and saw them. Tony saw her taking a deep breath and walking towards them.

Tim, who was sitting in front of Tony with his back to the door, stood when he saw Tony looking towards the door.

" Hi. "

" Hey. How is it going? " She said, she turned to the others. " Hi. How are you? "

They all greeted her, Tim sat again making room for her to sit next to him.

She sat, took her coat off and placed her back pack next to her.

" So, Madeline, can I call you Madie? " Asked Abby. Madeline nodded. " Madie, how are you doing? Tim told us so many things about you! I feel like I know you already. How are your kids doing? Tim said you loved books, are you reading any right now? What kind of music do you like? "

Abby was shooting questions, barely taking a breath. The others saw Madeline with a confused expression, clearly not understanding Abby's quick ranting.

" Abigail, we can't understand you. You should slow down a bit. " Said Ducky, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Alright. "

" Well, I didn't quite get all that. Could you repeat it please, slowly? " Madeline asked, looking at the goth with a slightly amused expression. She then turned to McGee and said in a small voice, not that it stop the others from hearing her. " I have to say, your description of her is incredibly accurate. "

" So Probie talked about us? What did he say? I'm saying already that if he say something bad about me, is not true. " Said Tony, his beer in his hand. His trade mark smirk on his face.

" He said a few things about each of you. You know, just the basics. " She looked at Jimmy wo was sitting next to Ziva. " Like I know from his description that you're Mr. Palmer. I saw you when I went to NCIS that time, but we were never actually introduced. "

" Yeah, Yeah. Congratulations! You met the Autopsy Gremlin. But, back to what I was saying. What did the Elf Lord told you about me? " Said Tony.

Madeline had a small smile. Childish, with an easy-going smile, the nicknames. If he started talking about in movie quotes she would definitely be calling Sam to say she found Dean's long-lost twin.

" I'm not sure I should tell you, Agent DiNozzo. "

" Please, call me Tony. " He said, throwing her a charming smile. " You can tell me. What did he say? "

" Well Tony, I don't think I will tell you. "

Tony was about to say something else when Ziva punched his arm.

" Stop buzzing her Tony. "

" Is bugging her. Bugging. "

" Trust me Tony, I didn't say anything embarrassing. " Said Tim, pleased that the talk seemed to get flowing. He was worried about awkward silences.

" He's Tony, McGee. His whole personality is embarrassing. " Said Ziva, smirking.

Madeline covered her mouth, trying to disguise a laugh.

" How about we move on from your need to know everything DiNozzo? " Said Gibbs, glaring at the man.

" Yes! Let's talk about you. What kind of music do you like? " Asked Abby, looking at Madeline.

" I'm listening to a lot of classic rock these last years. You know, Mettalica, Kansas, ACDC. Bands like that. And you? Tim said you like metal. "

" I do. But I listen to more recent bands. But you're kind of young to know these bands. How did you get to know them? "

" Well, I started to listen to them after I found out that they were the only thing that managed to calm the kids. They would immediately stop crying when someone would sing to them. "

" You sang classic rock to your kids as lullaby? " Asked Palmer. " How could they sleep listening to that? "

" Hey I don't question. I was just happy to find something that worked. One of the things I learned with maternity is never to question. If they are sleeping and happy, you just enjoy it. "

Gibbs gave a small knowing smile.

Tim seeing that she didn't have a drink, turned to her. The other were jumping in and out of side talks with themselves.

" I'm going to get you a drink, what do you want? "

" Oh, no worries. I got it. Do you want a refill fo yours? "

" Yes, if you can. "

" What are you drinking? "

" Root-beer. "

" Alright, I'll be right back. "

Gibbs was watching the exchange between father and daughter. He was happy to see that the girl was more comfortable around his younger agent. They seemed to be getting along great.

Tim was watching his daughter as she waited for the bartender to notice that she was there. When he saw a man sit next to her and try to flirt with her, he stiffened. The guy looked to be in his mid-thirties, scruffy looking and a bit intoxicated. Her body language clearly said she was not interested. He kept talking to her and she shook her head, saying no. The man though, didn't seemed to get the picture.

The second the man placed his hand on her lower back and leaned closer, Tim stood and started walking towards them.

He was right next to her as she took the man's hand from her back and with a bit of strength put it back on the counter.

" A bit spirited aren't we? Come on, just a drink. You'll love it. " He heard the man say, dragging on some words.

She opened her mouth to say something when Tim cut in.

" She's not interested. And you better back off. "

His voice startled her, but the second she turned there was a small relieved look in her eyes.

" Hey! I'm the one talking to the girl here. Get lost. " The man said, standing up.

That's when Tony arrived next to Tim.

" Hey, guys! What seems to be the problem here? " He said. " This guy bothering you Madie? "

" Yes. " She said, looking at the two men next to her, then to the man in front of her. " And he was just leaving Agents. "

At the sound of the word ' Agents ' the man noticed the badges in both of the agents. He paled a little.

" Yeah. Sure. " And he grabbed his whisky and quickly walked away, to the other side of the bar.

" Thank you. "

" Hey. No problem. Saving girls in distress is my specialty. " Said Tony grinning and adjusting his tie. Seeing Tim's glare he added. " And Tim helped too. "

Tim just rolled his eyes.

When she got the drinks they got back to the table. Were Abby, Palmer and Ziva were discussing some new game the goth had found.

" What are we talking about? " Asked Tim.

" That new game that I found! "

" The one with the puzzles? "

" Yes! I'm stuck in this stage, there's a door and this text, is in another language I don't know. I don't want to look online because that would be cheating. So I'm asking to see if you guys know what it is. Is less cheating asking people and not using the computer. "

" What's the text? " Ziva asked.

" Alright! Everyone pay attention and see if you recognize. " She waited until all were looking at her and taking a piece of paper from her pocket read a small text. " So? Does anyone know? "

Ducky was about to say something, but before he could Madeline spoke first.

" It's latin. "

They all turned to her, and she started blushing.

" You know latin, Madeline? " Asked Ducky.

" Well, yeah. Little bit. "

" Great! What does it say? " Asked Abby.

Madeline motioned for Abby to give her the paper. she read the paper for a second then translated out loud.

" You must reflect on the path passed. The virtuous will show you the way. " She said giving back the piece of paper to the goth. " Something like that. "

" Wow! Thank you! "

" Where did you learn latin? " Asked Tim.

" I told you, I read a lot. "

" Yeah, but latin? " Said Tony, rubbing his chin. " That's some very specific thing to learn. "

" Is not impossible. And I'm not actually fluent. I know enough to read certain things. "

" Who taught you? " Asked Ducky.

She looked at the intrigued faces around her and shrugged.

" Bobby did. "

" The old bearded salvage yard guy? " Asked Tony, raising one eyebrow.

She looked at him, eyes hard.

" Yes. Why? Is there a problem? "

" No! Just unexpected. He just didn't seem like the type. "

" What type? The type to know things? " She said, looking straight at Tony and ignoring everyone else. " Let me tell you something, he is a very intelligent man. " She was getting angry.

" I'm not saying otherwise! Is just that latin is something that priests and university professors learn. Is unusual for normal people to learn it. I mean, I don't know latin. Ziva doesn't know. Or you know, anybody else on this table. " He looked at the others, his eyes begging for help. " Right guys? "

" Yes! " Said Abby. The others nodding in agreement.

" Oh yes! We are not judging Robert. I believe Anthony was just surprised that, someone who is not obligated by his job, would know a dead language. " Said Ducky, in a calm voice.

She seemed to calm down a bit, but she glared at Tony one more time before taking a breath.

" That's okay. "

Tim looked at the others, trying to figure out something to say, not wanting an awkward silence to start. The night was doing great so far, he didn't want it to start going badly now.

He was saved from saying something when a ringing came from Madeline's pocket. She took the phone from her pocket, looked at the caller's name.

" Excuse me, just a moment. " She stood, answering the call and walking to an empty corner of the bar, away from their ears.

Tim turned to the Tony, just to see he wincing when Ziva punched his arm.

" You had to say something, didn't you Tony? " She said.

" It was a reflex. You can't tell me you guys were not surprised as well. "

" At least we didn't say anything. " Ziva hissed.

" I wouldn't worry that much Ziva. I don't think she will hold it against him. " Said Tim, he had made sure to explain Tony's personality the best he could. If anyone would say something without thinking it would be him, or Palmer. But Palmer usually only makes bad jokes.

" What exactly did you tell her about me Probie? "

" Just that you say things without thinking about them first. "

" Were you so sure that I would say something? Nice to know you have so much faith on me. "

" You did, didn't you DiNozzo? " Said Gibbs.

" Yeah, but- "

" Let's just change the subject. She didn't seem that mad. " Said Abby. " But I have to say, I'm starting to see your brains in her Timmy. "

" What do you mean? "

" Latin is not easy to learn McGee. She works full-time, takes care of two adorable little kids. No normal person would be able to read all the books you told us she reads and learn dead languages on the side. "

" Well, she's very good in the areas she passionate about. Languages is one of them. "

" Don't be all humble McGeek. We all know the McGeniousGenes is the real responsible here. "

Tim blushed a little. She was really smart, sweet, funny. A great girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her as his daughter. But, he really didn't feel like he deserved any credit for how great she turned out.

He looked to her, to see she was coming back to the table.

" I'm sorry but I have to leave. " She said grabbing her backpack and putting her coat on.

" Something happened? " Tim asked.

" Babysitter called. Mandy's not feeling well. I'm going to take the kids home. " She turned to the others. " It was nice seeing you all. Good night. "

The others said their good byes.

" Do you need a ride? " Asked Tim, standing up.

" No, I got my car. Thanks anyway. I call you later. Bye. " She said, giving him a quick hug.

" Bye. " He said, then she ran out the door of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next week Penny arrived in the DC. She called Tim and demanded him to meet her and explain what was happening.

They met in a diner.

" Hey Penny. " He said, walking over to the table where she was waiting for him.

She stood and they hugged, then they sat.

" So, what is this about you having a daughter and I'm just hearing about it now? "

" It was complicated. I wanted to clear the situation before telling anyone. "

The waitress came and took their orders.

" From the beginning, tell me everything. "

He told her how he found out, how he learned that his daughter needed help, the investigation, the kidnapping, Gibbs killing the guy. He told her all. He then spoke of how Madeline was, her personality, her kids, her job.

" Sounds like you had a lot of adjustment to make. "

" Yeah. "

" She sounds like a great kid. "

" She is. "

" I can't believe it. My grandson has grandkids. "

He laughed.

" Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it either. "

" Does your father know? "

He shook his head.

" No. "

" You have to tell him. "

" I haven't talked to him in years. I just don't know where to start. "

" He has the right to know. "

" I...just want to focus on her right now. He is hard to deal with, I want her to be used to the idea of having me around before introducing the two of them. She knows I have a father, she just doesn't know the details. "

" Don't take too long to say anything dear. That's all I'm saying. "

Later that afternoon, he called Madeline, said that his grandmother was in town, asking her to have dinner with the two of them.

The next day, they met for dinner in a small restaurant.

Penny looked at the girl when she entered the restaurant. She looked a lot like Tim, the face, the built and the eyes. She had his eyes. And his shy smile. Yes, she was his daughter no doubt about it.

" Hi. "

" Hey. " Said Tim, standing from his chair and giving the girl a quick hug. " This is Penny. My grandmother. " He turned to Penny. " Penny, this is Madeline. My daughter. "

" Nice to meet you Ms McGee. "

" Is nice to meet you too Madeline. But I must insist that you call me Penny. " She answered while shaking hand with the girl.

" Alright, Penny. "

They all sat at the table. The waiter came and took their order. Tim was not surprised to see Madeline ordering the cheapest food on the menu.

Madeline asked Penny about her travels and listen while the older woman talked about the various spiritual retreats she had made. Tim and Penny were surprised to see how much she knew about other religions. Penny also told her many embarrassing stories of Tim as a child. Which he made her promise never to tell Tony.

They talked all through the dinner. Tim called the dinner a success.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Hello. "

" Hey Dean. "

" Madie, how is it going? Is been a while? "

" Yeah. Is been a while. How are you and Sam? Everything okay? "

" Yeah, sure. We're in Utah now. And you? How is operation ' Getting to know Daddy '? "

" Is good. I mean, you guys were right. He's a nice guy. He introduced me to his sister, we went out with his friends. I had dinner with him and his grandma. "

" His grandma? You have a great-grandmother? And an aunt? "

She chuckled.

" Yeah. Crazy huh? "

" From no family to a bunch of them? "

" Yeah. And is not what I would expect either. "

" Has he met the dynamic duel yet? "

" Not yet. "

" Why not? " He said in a disapproving tone.

" Don't you use that tone with me. I'm going to do it. I was just waiting for the right moment. Getting to know him better. His family, his team. "

" And now that you do? "

" I'll ask him to meet us in the park. It will be best. There will be things to distract the kids. They won't be too uncomfortable around him. "

" And how are the kids? "

" They're great. But I think I'm raising a couple of evil geniuses. "

" Why? "

" I turned my back for a second and they already were building some kind of stairs, with the things they had around them. All the way to where I keep the cookies. "

Dean laughed on the other side of the phone.

" That's awesome. "

" Awesome? I almost had a heart attack! Seeing Mandy on the top of all those boxes and chairs. I was sure she would fall. "

" Hey. That's what you get for having super smart kids. But is not surprising, they have their uncle's looks and brains. "

" Yeah, Sam is pretty smart. "

" Hey! "

Madeline was laughing hard of his tone.

" Sorry. You're smart too. "

" And way more handsome too. "

" I choose to stay out of this discussion. I'm not walking into this trap. "

" Coward. "

" I prefer ' with highly developed survival skills '. "

" Whatever you say. "

" Well, I told you what I've been up to. And you two? "

" The usual. Winning some cash on pool. We found a hunting Nebraska. Turned out to be a ghost. Now this one. We think is a rugaru. We're just checking some details. "

" That's it? Details man. You know I like your guys stories. Come on, spill! "

Dean chuckled.

" Fine, I talk. Geez, sometimes you act just like an eager child you know that? "

" Oh like you don't like listening to yourself talk. "

" You want the details or not? "

" I do! Gezz, sensitive. "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tim was parking his car, Jethro on the seat next to him. Madeline said that the kids, especially Robert, loved dogs. She also said that they were slow to warm up to strangers, so he was not embarrassed to use the dog to get them to warm up to him.

He got out of his car, with Jethro, the dog excited, pulling at his leash. He walked around until he spotted Madeline by the merry-go-round, two little kids in it. She was spinning the toy, the kids laughing and waving her mother as they passed by her.

He stopped and watched them for a moment, the smile on his daughters face, the sound of the kids laughter. He felt a rush of happiness take him, a warmth around his chest. And a great big smile on his face.

He walked over, Madeline looked up at him and waved hello. She stopped the merry-go-round. Much to the dislike of her kids.

They stopped complaining when they saw Jethro.

" Puppy! "

" Hey Tim. "

" Hey Madie. "

She was holding the kids hands. Robert was pulling at her hand.

" Can I play with the puppy? Pleaseeee! "

" Just a second snickerdoodle. First, there is someone I want you two to meet. " She waved Tim, telling him to get closer, and took the kids of the toys, and maneuvered them, one by her left the other to her right. " This is Tim McGee. Say hi. "

They hugged her legs, trying to hide behind it.

" Hi. I'm Tim. " He said crouching. " You must be Amanda and Robert. "

" Come on. Say hi. "

" hi. "

" hi. "

Madeline kneeled on the ground, on arm around each kid.

" There's something mommy needs to talk to you two about. " As she was talking Robert leaned in and talked in her ear. " Sorry. That's Jethro, Tim's dog. "

She gave Tim a look and he loosened his hold on the leash, giving the dog enough for to reach the kids.

The big dog immediately started sniffing the three people in front of him. And when the two children started petting him, the dog started wagging his tail.

The two adults allowed the kids and the dog a few minutes of distraction. Until Madeline got their attention once again, delicately pulling them back to her.

" Hey swetties. I have something to talk to you about. " She pointed at Tim. " As I said, this is Tim, and he is mommy's father. Do you understand what that means? "

" He is your daddy? "

" Yes. But it also means that he is your grandfather. "

Both kids looked from her to Tim and back at her.

" Hey. That's nothing to worry about okay? Mommy trusts him. Okay? He is a great guy. And all you have to do is meet him. Do you understand? "

They nodded slightly.

" Hey, kids. Do you want to play with Jethro? " Tim asked.

They looked at their mother and when she nodded, they looked back at him.

" Yeah. " Amanda said.

" Go ahead. I can tell that he likes you two very much. "

Both kids started playing with the dog. After they got tired of petting him, they asked if they could throw a stick for the dog to catch. So they moved to a wider area, Tim finding a stick and giving to Amanda. They played for about twenty minutes. The kids couldn't throw the stick very far, so they just ran around with it on their hands, Jethro following them.

" I wouldn't worry if I were you. " Madeline said.

" About what? "

" They will warm up to you. They just naturally take a longer time to do it. Nothing to worry about. And the dog is already doing half the work for you. "

" That obvious? "

" Yeah. Your eyes give you away. " She placed a hand on his shoulder. " Just relax. "

They spent the day on the park, sat in a table and ate a snack that Madeline had brought. When it was time to leave, the kids hugged Jethro and waved him goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two months had passed since Tim had met the kids, they, as Madeline had said, had warmed up to him. He could even say they liked him. And were even calling him Grandpa ( Abby had told them to ). And, of course, the kids were introduced to the team. It took them a while, but they grew to like them too.

The team was finishing their reports, it was the middle of the day, but they have been working that case for days. A couple of seamen were found dead in an alley while they were on leave. It took them a while to track down the killer, so when they finished the report Gibbs was giving them the rest of the day off.

So, Tim was taking Madeline and the kids to the movies. It was originally Tony's idea. The agent started talking movies with Madeline, and she said that she didn't remember the last movie she had seen, and had never been to the movie theater. She was worried that he have had a stroke. After the shock, he had not stopped bugging Tim until he had promised to take Madeline and the kids to the movie theater.

Tim was still checking his report when the elevator dinged and they saw two small children running out, a tall woman with long dark hair following.

" Hey! Is my favorite dynamic duel! "

" Hi Uncle Tony! " The kids said, passing through his desk and waving at him.

" Hi Aunt Ziva! " They passed by her desk, and Robert stopped to give the woman a hug.

" Hello, little ones! "

" Hi Uncle Gibbs! " They said.

Then they ran to Tim's desk, jumping on the man and hugging him.

" Hi Grandpa! "

" Hey! " He looked up from the kids to the woman in front of him. " Hey Madie. "

" Hey Tim. "

" Really? Hey Tim? I'm right here! " Said Tony from his desk.

" Hi Tony. " She said turning to him. " Hey guys. " She said to the others.

" And another thing. Why is Ziva the only one who gets a hug? I'm not worthy of a baby Bobby's hug? "

" I like hugging Ziva better. " Said Robert, getting off Tim's lap and walking towards Ziva's desk, sitting o her lap and leaning on her.

Ziva grinned at the other agent and hugged the little boy on her lap. The little boy smiled and hugged her back.

Tim grinned at his senior agent's face. Madeline just shook her head.

" Man, he's gonna break a lot of hearts. " She said.

" Looks like you have a little DiNozzo on your hands. " Said Gibbs from his desk.

" More like a little Dean. " She muttered.

" Madie, I'm still finishing this report. Why don't you take them to see Abby and Ducky ? "

" Sure thing. " She looked at the girl in Tim's lap. " Come Mandy. " She looked at the little boy. " Come on baby Bobby. Let's say hi to Abby and Ducky. "

The boy took a second to move, but he got down from Ziva's lap and ran to his mother, jumping only to his mother catch him in mid-air and hold him.

" I want too! " Said the little girl, her arms up in the air.

Madeline crouched, picked the girl up and stood back up.

" Uff. My snickerdoodles are getting too big! " She said, walking out of the bullpen. Gibbs stood and walked after her.

When they reached the elevator Madeline turned to him.

" Going down too? "

" No visitor walking around alone. "

" Oh right, forgot. "

The door opened and they stepped in.

" Uncle Gibbs? " Asked Amanda, little hands playing with her mother's hair.

" Yes? "

" How are you our uncle if you're a lot older than Grandpa? "

Madeline let out a laugh before controlling herself.

" Sorry. " She said under a small glare from Gibbs.

" I'm more of a family by proximity. "

" Family like Uncle Bobby says is family? "

" What does Uncle Bobby says about family? "

" Family don't end in blood, kid " Said the two kids and mother together.

Gibbs smiled a little.

" Smart guy. "

The elevator doors opened to the sounds of loud music. They got in the lab and Madeline put the kids back on the floor. They ran to the goth standing and working on the computer.

" Aunt Abby! "

The woman turned and looked at the two kids. crouching and giving them both a hug.

" Hey! How are my two favorite kids? "

Madeline and Gibbs stood closer to the lab's doors, watching the kids being entertained by the goth.

" Gibbs? Can I speak with you for a moment? " Madeline said to him.

" Sure. "

" Abby? Can you watch them for a moment? " Madeline asked.

" Okay! I'm sure we can find something to do. "

Madeline left the lab, walking towards the end of the hallway, Gibbs following her. She stopped and looked straight in to his eyes.

" I should have done this earlier. But I guess is better late than never. I never got to thank you and apologize to you. "

" Thank me for what? "

" For saving my family, when Johnathan tried to take me in the hospital. My whole situation pushed you passed a line. You were forced to kill him, to save my family and myself. You saved them. And I will never forget that. I don't know what kind of person does that make me, thanking someone for taking a life. But I am. Thank you Gibbs. And I'm sorry that you had to do it, I wish you didn't have to carry a human life in your conscience like that. "

Gibbs looked in those huge green eyes. They were honest, filled of gratefulness. And regret, she really did feel bad, and responsible, for all that happened.

" No need to thank me. I was doing my job. "

" Not important. Is necessary nevertheless. " She said, with a small smile. " But I guess I could be thanking you also for the fact that you're so good at it too. That you take it so seriously. That somehow you get paid to do something that is a part of you. Protecting people. "

She gave him a quick hug. Gibbs wasn't expecting it. She never hugged anyone. Besides of course her kids, she was very affectionate towards them. And Tim, but even him, her father, it was always quick hugs. It was to be expected for it to be awkward, but it wasn't, he could feel it was honest.

" You're welcome. " He said, hugging her back just as fast.

She then started walking back to Abby's lab. He followed.

" And don't apologize. Is a sign of weakness. "

" You'll never convince me of that. "

" Then, you shouldn't apologize for what happened. It was not your fault. "

She didn't say anything, just walked into the lab, taking the kids by the hand.

" Hey. How about we go to see Ducky now? I bet Jimmy is going to be there too. "

" Ahhh. We were having fun! " Said Abby.

" Come too. " Said Amanda, reaching for her with her hand.

" Ah. I can't I have to work. "

" Come on, sweetie, you can have fun with Abby another day. "

They left the lab and walked into the elevator again, this time going to the Autopsy room.

Half an hour later, Tim stood from his desk, his computer already turned off. Madeline and the kids were not back to the bullpen yet. He assumed that she would already be at the autopsy room.

He had assumed right, one elevator ride later he found the three in the autopsy room.

Madeline standing next to one of the tables, the kids sitting on it and leaning against her. All three completely absorbed by the story told by Ducky.

Tim walked in, and stopped next to Gibbs.

" Long story? " The young agent asked.

" I don't think they even blinked since he started talking. Almost 25 minutes ago. "

Tim laughed silently.

" At least now he has three people who will listen to all his stories. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The team arrived at the scene an alley. The body was on a dumpster. Ducky started doing his preliminary examination.

" What you got Duck? "

" It appears that this young woman died about 6 hours ago. "

" Cause of death? "

" You know that I won't know anything for sure until I take her back home. "

" Based on what you can see. "

" She has marks on her neck that are consistent with strangulation, Jethro. "

Two hours later, back at NCIS, Tim was working on the surveillance footage.

" Boss, I got something. "

" Put it on the plasma. "

The agents stood to watch the video playing on the screen. It showed the victim, Petty Officer Jessica Barks, leaving a bar three blocks from the crime scene with a man. Tim switched cameras and showed they walking together, laughing, arms around each other. Until when they reached the alley entrance, then the man suddenly shoved her in.

" Do we have video from the alley? " Asked Tony.

" No, that's all I got. "

" I want that guy's name. Now! " Said Gibbs, leaving the bullpen to get another cup of coffee.

By the end of the day they had their suspect in the interrogation room.

Jeremy Hart, the victim's boyfriend.

Gibbs walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. He slammed the folder he brought with him on the table and sat across from the suspect, staring at the man.

The man was looking down at the table, dried tear tracks on his face. Gibbs had to admit, the guy was a great actor.

" So, want to tell me what you did yesterday night? " Asked Gibbs.

" I was at Barney's place. We were drinking some beers, relaxing, playing some cards. "

" Really? All night? "

" Yeah, I must have left around 2 am. Took my car and went home to sleep. "

" So you didn't went to a bar with Petty Officer Barks? "

" No. " The man answered, looking a bit confused. " I talked to her earlier during the day on the phone, but that was it. "

" What did you talk about? "

" I cancelled our date. Said that I was spending the night with Barney instead. He had a rough time lately. I was going to try to cheer him up. "

" Sounds like you're a good friend. " Said Gibbs, casually looking through the contents of the folder on the table.

" Not particularly. Just doing what any friend would, I guess. "

Gibbs nodded.

" You know what? I'm confused. Because if you were at your friend's place. " Gibbs said, taking a picture from the folder and sliding to the man. " What are you doing walking down the street with the victim? "

The photo was dated and time stamped. The man's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

" What? " He said, more to himself than to the agent in front of him. " I hasn't. I was nowhere near this place. "

" Looks like you were. "

Gibbs took another picture from the folder.

" And you also are the one that forced her into the alley. "

The man was starting to get nervous, confusion all over his face, his breath getting faster.

" But, but... I was not there. " He looked at Gibbs. His eyes getting angry. " What are you doing? You forged this images! Some psycho kills Jessica and you don't even look for the guy that did it? You just frame me for it? "

On the other side of the mirror the agents watched the interrogation.

" Really? That's what he's going with? " Asked Tony. " Accusing federal agents of forging evidence? "

" He's a really good actor. " Said Ziva. " For his reaction you would believe what he's saying. "

" I'll go talk to this Barney guy. " Said Tim, leaving the room.

The interrogation didn't get any better. Hart denied being with the Petty Officer and just accused Gibbs from framing him. By the end he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, or a mental breakdown. He was locked in a holding cell, and the team met in the bullpen.

" Boss, I talked to this Barney guy. He confirmed Hart's story. Says they were together all night. " Said Tim. " Kept to his story even after I said we had Hart on video. Claimed we made a mistake, and that we should stop wasting our time with an innocent man and look for the real culprit. "

" This guy just chokes his girlfriend for no reason and his friend keeps protecting him? " Said Tony, from his desk. " Sometimes I don't get people. "

" Let's just wait for Abby and Ducky to finish and find some evidence. And we nail him. " Said Gibbs.

The next day, Ducky had found that Hart's hands were the exact same size of the bruises on the petty officers neck. And Abby found that the finger prints on the neck belong to him aswell. His DNA was found underneath the victims fingernails, Hart was arrested for the murder.

One week later another murder. Seaman Barbara Jenkins, found at home, choked to death. Witness said that they saw a man leaving the apartment around the estimated time of death. And the camera on the entrance of the building, showed a man entering and leaving around the same time.

The man turned out to be the victims friend, Daniel Marks.

In the interrogation, the man denied everything, claiming to be at home, playing video games. He gave the team the name of a friend to whom he was speaking with during the game. The friend confirmed Marks's story.

Abby found Marks's fingerprints on the victims neck and Ducky confirmed that his hands matched the bruises. The DNA found matched him.

It was close to lunch hour when they were finishing their reports. The elevator doors opened and Madeline walked in to the bullpen, Agent Dorneget with her. They were talking.

" Hey guys! " Madeline said, walking by the tables to Tim's. Dropping a big paper bag on it. " I brought lunch. "

" Bye Madie. Nice running into you. " Said Dorneget.

" Bye Ned. " She said, as the agent walked away.

" Hi Madie. " Said Tim.

" Your lunch. " She said Handing him a wrapped sandwich.

" Making McDaughter do the lunch run Probie? " Said Tony standing up to see what was on the bag.

" Here is your's Tony. " She said, giving him another sandwich.

She distributed the lunches, Abby going to the bullpen to get her's.

Madeline gave Tim the change for the food and grabbed a chair to sit next to him and eat.

" Finishing a report? " She asked casually.

" Yeah. Fast case. "

" Yeah? How come? "

" We got him on camera, fingerprints on the victim's neck. "

" All but a confession. " Said Tony, mouth full. " Guy kept insisting that he didn't do it. That he was home. Even got his friend to lie for him. "

" Again. " Said Ziva from her desk.

" Again? " Madeline asked.

" Another case, last week. Same thing fingerprints on the neck, caught on camera with the victim. But denied everything, even had a friend say that he was with him in the time of death. " Answered Tim.

" Wow. That's a coincidence. " Madeline said, unwrapping her sandwich. " But no one can deny DNA right? "

" DNA matched and everything. " Said Abby, from a chair next to Gibbs desk. " They still denied everything saying that it was impossible. One of the friends even said that, if the video was real, his friend had to have a lost twin somewhere. "

Madeline stopped for a second. A memory from a story she heard from Dean, popping in her head.

" Wow. Similar cases. It would be even weirder if the victims looked a like. " She said casually with an amused smile.

" Thinking about it. " Said Tony, almost finished with his lunch. " They did. Both tall, dark hair, green eyes. "

" Huh. Interesting. " Said Madeline, biting into her lunch. " You said they denied it even after you caught them on camera? "

" Yeah. Guess they just hoped we would believe them. " Said Tim.

" Can I see it? The video? " She asked, between bites.

" Why? " Asked Tim.

" Just curious. " She said with a shrug. " Unless is like, for feds eyes only? "

" No. " Tim said, putting his food down and opening a screen with the video from the first murder.

Madeline stood behind him. her own lunch forgotten on the desk.

She saw as the man walked with a woman. It looked normal, until she saw.

The eyes. A camera flare in the eyes.

Madeline stiffened and almost cursed out loud.

" Can I see it again? "

She watch it again, the same flare.

She asked for Tim to show her the other video. The man walking in to a building. On the way in and out she saw. The flare in the eyes.

' Shit! ' She though watching the videos. ' Shit! Shit! '

" Wow. Interesting. How can anyone deny a video with a good image such as these. " She managed to say calmly, sitting back on the chair, grabbing her sandwich and eating. More to keep appearances than anything. The second she saw the shapeshifter on the videos, she had lost her appetite.

She waited about ten minutes, before standing up.

" Well, nice having lunch with you guys, but I got to go. " She said grabbing her backpack and quickly walking out of the bullpen. " Bye! " She said, already in front of the elevator.

Tim had to rush to catch up with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" Hello."

" Hi Dean. "

" Hey Madie. How is it going? "

" Good. But listen. In your opinion, how is the probability that camera flares in the eyes could mean something else than a shifter? "

" What? Why? Did you see something? "

" I think two cases Tim worked on were actually shapeshifters. "

" I'm going to put you on speaker, just a sec. "

She waited for a second.

" Alright, go ahead. "

" Two cases. Two girls choked to death, by people they knew. Both caught on camera, but claimed to be somewhere else at the time. Friends confirm. DNA match. All looks like two random psychos. "

" But..." Asked Sam.

" Well, in both cases the video caught the eye flare thing. And both women fit the same 'type'. "

" And the flare is just on the eyes? " Asked Dean.

" Yes. " She answered. " So, I could be wrong right? Please tell me that is possible that it was just a bizarre two of a kind defect in cameras, and this is all normal. "

" Sorry Madie. " Said Sam.

" Please don't say it. "

" Sounds like a case. "

" Balls! "

" We're on our way. Text us the details you got, okay? "

She sighed.

" Okay. When you guys get here, give me a call. "

Two days later, Madeline was at work, taking trays out of the industrial oven, when the tunes of Back in Black started coming out of her pocket. She took the last tray out closed the oven and told her boss she would take a break to answer the phone. And walked out of the store.

" Hey. "

" Finally! What took you so long? "

" Hi Dean! " She said, leaning against the store wall. " I was at work. I had to finish what I was doing first. "

" Right. We're here. We'll check in to a hotel, get some shut-eye. We'll meet you when you leave work. "

" Okay. See you. "

When Madeline left work that day she drove straight to a motel. She walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened to show a very familiar gigantic man.

" Sam! " She said, hugging the man. " So good to see you! "

" Hey Madie. Good to see you too. Come on in. "

She walked in and hugged Dean.

" Hey Dean! Missed you! "

" Hey Madie. "

She dropped her backpack on the floor, took her coat off and sat on the nearest bed.

" So, did you get anything from the names I passed to you? " She asked, undoing the bun and putting her long hair down.

" Yeah, some, but no case file yet. NCIS security is good. Whoever is responsible is scary good. But we called someone, and we should have the files by tomorrow. " Said Sam, typing in his computer.

" So, good thing. "

" Yeah. But these two are not the only ones around here. " Said Dean, sitting in the chair and taking a swing of his beer.

" How many more? "

" Two. Same thing. Choked, suspect claims he didn't do it. Victims looked alike. " Said Sam.

" Do they have something in common? A place they go perhaps? "

" We're looking for something. So far, all lived in DC. Three of them close to each other. But it could be hard to narrow down. Shifter could be picking from a number of places, not just one. "

" Speaking of it. " Said Dean. " You are calling your boss and taking a few days off. "

" What? Why? "

" Did you stop to take a look at the victims? " He said. " Turns out that you. " He pointed at her. " Fit this freak's favorite type perfectly! "

" So does a million other people! You don't even know where he's chosing these women. It could be in a part of town that I never go to! And I'm on thin ice with my boss as it is! " She shot back.

" What do you mean? " Asked Sam, while Dean stood and paced the room angrily.

" Well, lying about my name, then leaving my work because of some mess from the past, that I never told them about. Then to came back. I'm just saying that I'm on trial. And I still had to take a couple of days when the kids decided to catch a bug that was going around. " She said, motioning with her hand around. " I'm just saying, you guys look into the victims, if it looks like I'll be in danger, I'll stay at home until you guys take care of it. Okay? "

She kept looking at Dean. He didn't seem to like it, but eventually she saw his shoulders lost their ' angry edge '.

" Fine. " He huffed out. " But the second we find any shred of evidence that you MIGHT be in danger. You get the kids and lock yourself in your apartment. Okay? "

" Agreed. " She looked at the table. " So, I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet? "

" No. " Answered Sam, not taking his eyes from the screen.

" Alright. I'm heading out and getting some food for you guys. "

Half an hour later they were eating in the room. Dean a bacon cheeseburger, Sam and Madeline a salad.

" Since when you eat rabbit's food? " Asked Dean.

" Since I have kids that copy everything they see. " She said between bites. " I teach them how to eat well by the example. Also, I don't have your freaky metabolism, I can't eat crap 24 hours a day and still look the same size. And, different from you, I care about my arteries, thank you very much. "

" You sound like Mr Health over here. " Dean said pointing to Sam. " You have been too much of an influence on her. I just hope you didn't trick her into liking those crappy songs of yours. "

They finished eating and Madeline stayed with the for a couple of hours, while they researched. Until her sitter called and she had to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Next day, Tim was organizing his files when Gibbs got a call.

" Grab your gear. "

They arrived in a small apartment, a woman on the floor. Ducky was kneeled next to her, examining the remains.

" Duck? " Asked Gibbs.

" It appears that we have another young woman who was choked to death, Jethro. "

" Am I the only one that feels that this is weird? " Asked Tony.

" What, Tony? " Asked Ziva.

" Another woman choked to death. And all of them even looked alike. I'm starting to worry for every tall, green-eyed, dark-haired woman I see. " He turned to Tim. " You better install some more locks in Madie's place Probie. "

" Come on Tony. Are you getting paranoid now? " Tim said, taking pictures. " And besides, I think she's the kind of girl who has decent locks on her door. "

" You think McGeek? "

" Yeah. I mean, I've never been there. I think. I don't know if she's back at the same apartment we went through when we were investigating. If she is, then I can say that I have-"

" Okay McGee. We got it. " Said Gibbs. " How about working? "

When they got back to NCIS, the case seemed like a simple one. A neighbour had seen a woman leaving the victim's, Petty officer Gabriela Marques, apartment close to the estimated time of death.

It didn't took long to identify the woman, it was the victim's sister Angela Marques.

Tony and Ziva left to bring her in for questioning. Tim was going through the victim's life, looking for anything out-of-place.

His phone rang.

" Hello? "

" Hey Tim. How is it going? "

" Is fine. And you? "

" I'm good, but I'm calling to let you know that I won't be able to take the kids to your place tonight. Something has come up. So I'll call you later, okay? "

" Oh. Okay. Something wrong? "

" No, just unexpected. I should hang up, you're probably working. "

" Not much, it looks like a straightforward one. Again. " He heard a sound on the other side, like she was shifting the phone in her hand.

" Again? "

" Yeah. Interesting thing, another woman choked, witness place her sister in the apartment. Same as the others. " He chuckled lightly. " You know Tony is starting to get paranoid with this many murders of dark-haired women with green eyes. Told me to check the locks in your apartment. "

She laughed.

" Yeah. He does sound a bit paranoid. But seeing this many women dead the same way, is understandable. Is normal to be a bit paranoid or maybe superstitious. "

" Come on. Tony is a federal agent, he should know better than to be superstitious. It has no purpose. "

" Right. But did you get your case today? How can you be sure is easy? Maybe Abby will dig up something 'hinky', as she says. "

" Maybe. "

" I should go. Bye. " The she hanged up.

" Bye? "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Madeline was at work, putting a new batch of cake slices on the showcase.

" Looks delicious. "

She stood to see an older woman, in her mid sixty maybe, smiling at her.

" Thank you. We try to please both the tummy and the eyes here. " Madeline answered, smiling back.

" Oh, I see you have succeeded. It does look amazing. Perfect. " Said the woman, her smile widening.

" What can I get you , ma'am? "

" I'll take a piece of this cake you have there. And, I'll eat here, not packaging necessary. "

" Okay. You can pay for it right there. " She said, pointing to the cashier. " I'll take it to you in one of the tables. "

" Thank you. " The woman said.

Madeline placed the cake on a plate, but couldn't find any forks. She went in to the kitchen to get more. When she passed the door of the room where they kept the security video equipment, she glanced at the screens.

She stopped walking and looked at the one turned to the cashier.

The sweet old lady. She had flares in her eyes.

' SHIT! ' She screamed in her head.

She stared at the screen for a moment.

The shifter never killed in public, and never during the day. It probably didn't know that she was familiar with its kind. The best way was to act as she didn't suspect anything, at least until she coud call Sam and Dean.

She took a deep breath and went to give the creature the cake.

When she approached the table the woman smiled at her.

" Here it is. I hope you enjoy. " Madeline said. And secretly proud that her voice didn't give her away.

" Oh, thank you. " She looked at the name tag on her shirt. " Madeline. It looks beautiful. I think I'll most definitely enjoy it. " The creature said, with the same big smile. Madeline couldn't help but to notice that, the shifter's eyes never left her.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

" Alright. " Madeline turned and walked back to the kitchen, making sure not to run.

The second the door closed, she pulled out her phone, walking to the room where they had the lockers.

" Hello. "

" Dean, the shifter is in the shop! "

" What? "

" An old lady that bought a piece of cake. Is the shifter. I saw the flare in the surveillance tv. "

" Is it still there? " From the noises she could here they were getting in the car.

" Just a sec. " She walked to the surveillance room, she got in and closed the door behind her. She could see the creature in the screen. " Yeah, still here. Eating cake, like a normal non-creepy person, that doesn't say creepy things. " She said darkly, narrowing her eyes.

" It spoke to you? " Asked Sam.

" Hey Sam. Yeah, it did. I was there filling the showcase. Then starts talking that the cake looked delicious, amazing, perfect. Then when I brough the cake to it, and it say it was beautiful and she would most definitely enjoy it. Creepy freak. Didn't take its eyes from me the whole time. Still feeling them on me. "

" Crap! " Dean said. " Where are you? "

" In the surveillance system room. Door closed, for now. My boss is going to be wondering where I am soon. "

" Just keep tabs on the thing and stay in that room. We're already half way there. And start thinking of an excuse to take a few days off, if we don't get this thing right now. "

" Right. " She said, and listened to the click that showed her that Dean had hung up.

She waited in there, watching the shifter eat, it kept glancing to the door that led to the kitchen. Then it finished eating and stood to leave. Sam and Dean were not there yet. She picked her phone.

" Yeah, we're almost there Madie. " Sam said, answering the phone.

" It's leaving. What do I do? " She said.

" Nothing just stay there. Just keep watching to see which way it went. What does it look like now? " She gave them a description.

The shifter left the store and walked down the street, five minutes later she saw Dean walking in, he looked at one camera, as if he was showing it was really him.

She got out of the room and met with Dean on the entrance. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

" Sam looking for it? " She asked, voice low so that only he could hear.

" Yeah. We saw someone who fit the description getting here. Let's just grab your stuff and go. "

Dean waited while Madeline went inside to grab her stuff and talk to her boss.

Five minutes later she joined him, her things on her arms and eyes a bit red.

" What's wrong? " He asked, his voice a bit concerned.

" What? " She asked, looking around and down to herself.

" Your eyes, they're red, were you crying? " He asked as they left the store and walked towards his car.

" Ahh. No, I just told my boss that my babysitter called, a bit desperate, not making a lot of sense, and that I would need a couple of days. Just overplayed the 'concerned mother' role, I guess. "

" Oh. " He said, a bit surprised. " Nice job. "

" Thanks. " She said.

Dean pulled his phone and was about to call Sam, when he saw him walking towards them.

" Lost her. " Sam said.

" Great! " Dean said, passing his hand through his short buzz cut hair. " You take her car. I'm going with her to grab the twins. Is best she stays with us. "

" Would it not be best for us all to be at my place? Is bigger than the motel. Not much but still. "

" No. It could have watched you for longer than just today. It could know where you live. " Said Sam.

" Oh. "

Sam grabbed her key and took her car, going to the motel. Madeline and Dean got in the impala and drove to her building.

She pulled the phone from her backpack.

" Who are you calling? Is that a second phone? "

" Tim. And yeah, it's a second phone. I figured it would be best to keep my calls from you guys and Bobby separate from the ones from the navy feds. They could be very nosy, especially Abby. "

" You blink, and all of a sudden, she has multiple phones, living a double life. Kids grow up so fast. " He said, with fake emotion, mocking her.

" Shut up. "

She called the number.

" Hey Tim. How is it going? "

Dean was listening to her side of the talk.

" I'm good, but I'm calling to let you know that I won't be able to take the kids to your place tonight. Something has come up. So I'll call you later, okay? "

" No, just unexpected. I should hang up, you're probably working. "

Madeline shifted next to him, putting the call on speaker and signing him to be quiet.

" Again? " She asked

" Yeah. Interesting thing, another woman choked, witness place her sister in the apartment. Same as the others. " They heard him chuckling. " You know Tony is starting to get paranoid with this many murders of dark-haired women with green eyes. Told me to check the locks in your apartment. "

Madeline laughed, and Dean had to admit that he was proud of how good her acting skills turned out.

" Yeah. He does sound a bit paranoid. But seeing this many women dead the same way, is understandable. Is normal to be a bit paranoid or maybe superstitious. "

" Come on. Tony is a federal agent, he should know better than to be superstitious. It has no purpose. "

Dean rolled his eyes, typical, science guy that doesn't believe in anything but his pretty rules.

" Right. But did you get your case today? How can you be sure is easy? Maybe Abby will dig up something 'hinky', as she says. "

" Maybe. "

" I should go. Bye. "

She finished the call.

" Think is the same one? " She asked Dean.

" Likely. "

" But if it killed someone, I'm guessing, yesterday, would it be looking for the next victim so fast? I'm sure I saw the flares in the creepy old lady's eyes. Maybe this woman is just a normal one. "

" Don't know. But until we know for sure, we assume is all the shifter. "


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that afternoon, they got an email with the NCIS files, the newest case included. Sam was back at where he had lost the shifter, trying to find any clues to where it was hiding. Dean was looking at the files, especially the background on the victims. Madeline was sitting on Sam's bed with the twins, a bag with a few of their things on the floor next to her. The kids were lying stomach down on the bed, surrounded by sheets of paper and crayons.

Dean leaned back on the chair and took a swing on his beer.

" Huh. " He said.

" What? " Madeline asked standing from the bed and walking to stand behind him, looking at the computer screen.

" All the victims either worked or lived around the Navy Yard. " He said.

" So, he choses them there? "

" Looks like it. "

" What was it doing in the shop then? Is not that near to the Yard. "

" Do you go the Navy central frequently? " He asked.

" Not everyday. " She answered. " But I do go sometimes. I was having lunch there when I heard of the cases. "

" Mystery solved as to where he chooses them. We'll just wait for Sam to get here, he shouldn't be long now. "

" Do you think he'll be willing to bring food for all of us? I'm hungry. "

" Read my mind. " Dean said, picking his phone.

About one hour later, they were all sitting at the table, eating. Amanda an Robert sitting in Madeline's lap. She somehow was managing to make sure they ate and feed herself, at the same time.

" I think is hiding in the tunnels beneath the town. "

Dean groaned.

" I'm thinking that this is bad news. " Madeline said while wiping some salad sauce from Amanda's face.

" Do you have any idea as to how many tunnels a town like this has? Or how big they are? " Dean said.

" But you figured out that the shifter chooses the victims around the Navy Yard. Doesn't that makes it a bit easier? "

" It does. But is still a lot of ground to cover. " Said Sam.

" So, I'm guessing it will take a while until I'm allowed out of the motel? " Madeline said, not sounding thrilled.

" As long as it takes, no whining. " Said Dean, his mouth fulled with his burger.

" Mommy says not to eat with your mouth open, Uncle Dean. " Said Amanda.

Sam and Madeline chuckled.

" She is right, Dean. You really should watch your manners. " Said Madeline, grinning.

" Shut up. I'm an example of manners. " He said, biting his burger, and making a pleased sound.

" I'm glad that the kids have more than you to look up to when it comes to learning proper behaviour when eating. " Madeline said, drinking from her coke.

Dean just mumbled something incomprehensible.

A few hours later, Madeline was putting the kids to sleep in Sam's bed. Sam and Dean were going through the maps for the tunnels at the table. Madeline covered the kids with the blanket, softly singing Bad Moon Rising. It didn't take long for both kids to start falling asleep. She kissed their heads.

" I love you. Sleep well my sweets. " She said in a low tone.

Not a minute later, both kids were deep asleep, hugging their stuffed animals.

Madeline walked to the table and sat on the chair. She looked at the two hunters examining the maps.

" So? " She asked in an almost whisper.

" We found a couple of entrances near the Navy Yard. But we're going to check out the most recent crime scene. See if there's something they missed that could help. " Said Sam, keeping his voice low.

" Do you guys need help with anything? " She asked.

" No. Just sleep with a silver knife under your pillow. We'll be back before you know it. " Said Dean, standing from his chair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dean was standing near Sam, while his brother picked the lock on the apartment. When he door was open, they got in and closed and locked the door behind them.

The room had a big light gray couch, a TV on top of a table that was against the wall, two red armchairs and a coffee table.

There were signs of a struggle. The furniture seemed to be out-of-place. From the pictures they got from the case file, they knew that the floor was covered in papers, the lamp was broken on the floor. There used to be a rug in the middle of the room, with a darker spot, and an empty wine glass on top.

They started going through the apartment, looking at every corner and every nook.

Dean was finished the living room and found Sam in the kitchen, he had a thoughtful expression on his face while looking inside a cupboard.

" What? "

" In the report, they found a candy wrapper in the trash, from a chocolate and peanut bar. " Said Sam.

" So..."

" I have not found anything that has peanuts in it in this kitchen. And thinking of it, I believe that I read in the Petty Officers medical file that she was allergic to peanuts. " Sam said, closing the cupboard and turning to look at his brother.

" You're thinking that the shifter brought it with him? "

" Yeah, could be. "

" And that's relevant how? " Dean said, getting impatient.

" Is not a normal bar Dean. Is made only in a store close to Navy Yard. Is a sort of specialty. "

" It only sells in that place? Nowhere else? "

" No. "

" So, we could find this guy by going to this place? If is actually from the shifter, it could have been in the trash for a while, a friend brought it with him or her sister. And we're still not sure that this was the shifter, it could really have been the sister. "

" Really? A sister without any military training choking her sister to death? With enough force to leave the marks we saw on the pictures? " Said Sam, with his ' you're not thinking this through' face.

Dean was quiet for a minute.

" Yeah, you're right. But still, we can't be sure that this creep will show up at the store. "

" Well, there was the same wrapper in two other crime scenes. We could check the surveillance footage, see if we can get an eye on it. See if we can get a better idea at where is his hiding spot. "

" Good idea as any. " Dean said, before stopping, leaving the kitchen and looking at the front door.

His brother caught on what he was doing, and looked at door too. Someone was trying to pick the lock on the door.

They looked at each other, chances were someone saw them in the apartment and called the police.

They silently and quickly went to the bedroom, just as the front door opened, four NCIS agents walking into the apartment.

The apartment was on the second floor, which meant that they could jump from the window and still run from the agents. Sam jumped out first, Dean following. Just as he was out the window he heard.

" NCIS! Freeze! "

Dean and Sam were already running away, the impala was parked close. Less than two minutes later, they were already in the car driving away.

" Oh well. This is not good. " Said Sam.

" Could have been worse Sammy. "

" Remember what Madie said about her father and his team? "

" That they're good at their jobs. They help people. "

" And this Gibbs guy is not the type to let a person get away with crashing into his crime scene. He's a hard ass. And very territorial with what he thinks is in his jurisdiction. And we didn't have time to cleanup after ourselves. "

" Well, we're on the radar again. And in the middle of fed central. While on a case. " Dean said, punching the wheel. " Fan-freaking-tastic! "


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The team was in the bullpen when Gibbs phone rang. The man listened for a while then hung up.

" Grab your gear. " He said, standing from his desk, grabbing his badge and gun. His agents following.

" What is it boss? " Asked Tony.

" Someone is in the crime scene. "

They got in the elevator and then into the car. The agents held in whatever they could while Gibbs drove as fast as he could. They could see he was angry, someone walking into his crime scene was not something he would take lightly.

15 minutes later they parked in front of the building. They climbed the stairs and silently walked over to the door of the apartment, guns in hand. They could faintly hear voices coming from inside, it was more than one, and both male.

Tony started working on the lock, as silently as he could, but still, the moment he started, the voices stopped.

The stormed in the apartment, each following a direction. Tony went to the bedroom, when he entered the room, he saw a tall man jumping out the window.

" NCIS! Freeze! " He said, but the man was already out the window.

Tony ran to the window, looking down, all he could see was two figures. One tall another even taller, running and already turning around the corner.

He joined the others on the living room.

" Lost them boss. They jumped out the window. " He said.

Gibbs was practically growling, the man was going to be in a particularly bad mood for a while.

" How did they looked like? " Gibbs spat out.

" The one I could see up close was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, jeans and boots. He was caucasian. Short buzz cut hair, light brown or dirty blonde. He was built, strong. Couldn't see the face. When I got close to the window, they were already turning the corner, but I could see that the other was taller than the other, really tall, hair was longer, almost reaching the shoulder, couldn't be sure of anything else. "

" DiNozzo, David. You two go over this place and see if you can find anything that show us who they are and what they wanted. McGee, go back to the office see if there's any cameras around here. " Gibbs said, turning and leaving.

The agent rushed to do their tasks.

The agents ended up spending all night at NCIS. Tony and Ziva after going over the apartment passed what they found to Abby. Gibbs talked to the woman who had seen the men in the apartment. She couldn't give them a description, she had just seen figures when she looked out the window. Tim was going through the cameras, but there wasn't any cameras on the building or in the street the man used to get away. So it was a slow process.

It was already morning when Abby called Gibbs, asking all of them to go to the lab.

The first thing they noticed entering the lab was the quiet. There was no music. The second was that Ducky and Palmer were there aswell. Then there was Abby. The forensic scientist was hugging her middle, biting her lower lip. She was upset about something.

" What do you got Abbs? " Asked Gibbs, Caff-pow in his hand.

" I analysed the prints Tony and Ziva brought. "

Gibbs waited for her to finish, but she didn't.

" And? "

" I called all of you here because, after some work, I found a match. Two matches, actually. "

" And who are they? " Asked Ducky, who was still confused about why he was here.

She turned to her computer and pressed a few keys. The big screen on the wall now showed two pictures.

" Dean and Sam Winchester. "

They all stood, looking at the screen and the two men on it.

" Who are they? " Asked Palmer. Then they remembered that Palmer was not with them in the hospital when the whole team had met the two men.

Abby pulled a file in her computer.

" Dean and Sam Winchester, wanted for mail and credit card fraud, breaking and entering, grave desecration, arson, assault, grand theft auto, escaping prison, impersonating law enforcement, armed robbery, kidnapping and several counts of first degree murder. They were in the FBI's most wanted list for a while, until they were declared dead in an explosion of a police station, after being captured. " Said Abby, reading from the file she had, but her voice was shaking.

" Wow. They look like real monsters. " Said Palmer, he looked at the others around him, they were all shocked, looking at the screen and Tim looked like he was about to pass out. " Did I miss something? Do you know these guys? "

" Yeah we do. " Said Gibbs, placing the caff-pow in his hands on the table. " I want everyone reading everything there is about these two. And McGee. " He said turning to the young agent, that was still looking at the screen. " McGee! " The man startled and looked at his boss. " Call Madie. " Gibbs then left the lab.

" I'm confused. Why would Tim need to call Madie? " Asked Palmer, looking at Ducky.

" These are the same Sam and Dean that were here during her case. These two men. " Said Tony, and pointed at the screen. " in her own words, are her 'family'. "

Now Palmer was the one shocked. These two men, murderers, were family to Madeline? That sweet girl?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Madeline was not surprised when Tim called her.

When Sam and Dean arrived in the motel and told her what happened, she knew it was just a matter of time. They left the room and stood in the hallway, talking about what to do.

Madeline offered to leave with them, but Sam wouldn't even let her finish talking.

" You have a life! Family, a job! You can't drop this for us! " He said.

" What do you think will happen if I stay? They'll take me in. Keep me in a room, waiting for me to crack and spill all I know about you guys! "

" So just say that you didn't know the truth. That we said we were just mechanics that went from place to place. Or something like that. "

" What ever I do, they'll never believe I'm not in it with you two! " She said. " I can start over. Live somewhere else. Without putting you guys in danger. If I stay at the best of chances I'm under a microscope. And a single slip and they get you. I don't think they can charge me with anything yet. I didn't technically comite any crime. So I can leave without it being running from the police. "

" Then we help you invent a convincing story. " Said Dean. " But we're not dragging you with us to live on the road. And besides, that shifter is still out there. "

" You're thinking about that shifter? You two need to disappear. By the morning they'll already know it was you two in that apartment. They'll put a BOLO out for your car! Just call Bobby, get him to find some other hunter that's near by. "

" This freak is killing practically every two days. There's no time to wait! And do you remember that you're on his list? "

" If I run from DC he won't kill me. "

" No running! We've been over this! " Said Dean, a little too loud, they've been able to keep their voices to whisper-screams, but they were getting agitated with the situation.

" Mommy? " They heard the sleepy voice coming from inside the room.

Madeline ran her hands through her hair, then got in the room.

" Dean, we need to find a way to get any heat away from her. " Said Sam. " Needs to be a good story. "

" Yeah, I know. " He said. " And we need to hide Baby too. "

When Tim called Madeline she thought she would be ready. But she couldn't pick up the call. But she had to. She took a deep breath and got herself under control.

" Hello. "

" Hey Madie. "

" Tim, hi. How is it going? "

" Good. " His voice was steady, but there was a nervous edge on it. He really couldn't lie well. " Listen, I need to talk to you. "

" Sure, shoot. "

" No, I mean, I need to talk to you in person. "

" Everything okay? "

" Yes, just something that I need to talk to you about. "

" I think I might me able to meet after work, but I'm not sure. Is it urgent? "

" Pretty urgent. Needs to be now. "

" Something is wrong. " She said. " What is it? "

" I'll pick you up. Just give me your address. "

She sighed.

" No need. If it's so important I'll drive. "

" If you don't mind. I prefer to drive you. "

" Fine. " She said, after a moment. " I'll wait for you in front of my building. "

" Is it the same as before? "

" Yeah. Just give me about half an hour to get ready. "

" Sure. See you. "

She stared at her phone for a short moment, then she picked her backpack and the kids bag and left the room. Both kids in her arms, a sharp silver coin in her hand, silver knife well hidden in her too. Sam and Dean were not happy about leaving her alone, but they needed to be together to take down the shifter.

Twenty minutes later, she was in front of her building, waiting for Tim.

About five minutes later, he arrived in a NCIS car. She walked over to it and he got out of the car to help her open the door and put the kids in the back.

When he got closer to her he didn't see the small coin in her hand, even after he felt a small cut in his arm.

" Ow! " He said reaching for the cut. He didn't notice the small look of relief she had.

" What is it? " She asked, looking curious.

" Something cut me! "

" Weird. " She said, walking over to the passenger front seat and getting in, closing the door and buckling her seatbelt.

He shrugged it off and got in the car too.

The entire drive to NCIS, Tim was quiet. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. So he just drove, paid attention only to that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It felt like forever until they parked at NCIS.

Tim led Madeline, who was carrying her kids, to the elevator.

The doors opened and they walked out, going to the bullpen.

Madeline saw the agents faces, they were all serious. The twins immediately asked to be put down and ran to the agents to say hello. Robert sitting in Ziva's lap and Amanda in Tim's desk.

" Hey guys. " She said, the others said hi back, but she could feel that they were confused, hurt even.

" How about we go to a conference room? Abby can watch the twins. " Said Tim, starting to go the way of the conference room. Gibbs standing from his desk too.

" No. " She said, walking to Ziva's desk and picking Robert up, then walking to Tim's desk and picking Amanda. " My kids will stay with me. You can say what you have to say with them in the room. "

Tim looked confused for a moment.

" I don't think is a good idea. Is more of an adult talk. Not appropriate for little kids. " He said.

Madeline walked over to him, and looked at him right in the eye.

" My kids will not leave my sight,Tim. That's final. " She said leaving no room for discussion. She could not risk her kids to be away from her with that shifter running around, it could hurt them now that it was after her.

The other agents looked at each other in confusion. Madeline seemed oddly protective of her kids today. And she kept glancing around the room, as she was looking for something. Her face was neutral, but she looked to be afraid. But of what?

Tim broke the starring match with her to look at the others. Gibbs nodded, as if saying to go with it for now, and Tim led her and the kids to the conference room.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tony stood from his chair, and walked over to Gibbs.

" What was that about? "

Tim came back to the bullpen not long after. He put an agent posted at the door of the conference room. He would read over the brothers files before speaking to her.

He immediately sat at his desk and started working. The others were already at work.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After two hours of going over the files, they had to admit they underestimated the amount of information the FBI had on these guys. They still were nowhere near the middle of it.

Tim was reading the St Louis police report, he started feeling sick. The pictures of what Dean had done to those women. The man had to be a special kind of monster to do something like that. A truly disturbed individual.

All he could think about was the fact that they had managed to get close to Madeline and the twins. That she considered them family. That his grandchildren trusts them probably more than they trust him.

Gibbs stood up and went to the break room. He bought three bags of chips, a soda and two bottles of juice. Then he went to the conference room.

He opened the door and saw that there was no one on the chairs. Then he saw that the chairs were pushed to the side, leaving the side of the table that was facing the wall opposite to the door, empty. He walked over and saw that Madeline and kids were sitting on the floor, a pile of legal pad sheets on the floor, in the shape of a pile of paper balls. The trash can was a few feet away from them.

They were laughing and trying to hit the trashcan with the paper balls.

" My turn! My turn! " Said Amanda, practically jumping in the pile.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

They all turned to him.

" Hi Uncle Gibbs! Want to play? " Said the little girl.

" Brough food. " The agent said putting the food on the desk.

" Alright snickerdoodles, we'll go wash our hands then eat. Come on we can play later. " Madeline said standing from the floor and dusting herself off.

Gibbs waited in the conference room while the agent that was at the door accompanied them. When they returned, Madeline sat the kids each in a chair, opened the bags of chips and the bottles of juices and placed them within their reach. Then she sat and ate herself.

" Thank you Gibbs. How much do I ow you? " She said, reaching for her backpack.

" My treat. " He said, watching them. He felt in his gut that he could trust her. But his mind kept remembering him of how dangerous the Winchesters were.

" I insist. You didn't need to pay. When I bring lunch for Tim and the rest of you, I never pay for your meals. You shouldn't pay for our either. " She said.

" And I say, is my treat. " He said, looking her in the eyes.

She stared back for a moment, before giving up and putting her backpack in the chair next to her.

" So, when is Tim going to talk to me? He said it was important, but has kept me waiting here. " She said and taking a sip from her soda.

" It will be a little while longer. One hour give or take. "

She nodded.

" Why? "

" Why what? " He asked.

" Why bring me here in such a hurry, insist on driving me, if he was going to take at least 3 hours to talk to me? "

Gibbs just looked from her to the kids then back to her.

" Why did you insist on having the kids with you? "

Madeline froze for a second, something flashing in her eyes. It was fast but Gibbs saw it. Something was going on, and it had put Madeline on 'protective mama' mode.

" Nothing. I just want them with me. " She said.

Other people would think she was telling the truth. She was great where her father failed, lies. But Gibbs was not just anybody, and he knew she was lying.

" For no reason at all? " He said, pressing her with his glare.

She looked away, closed her eyes for a moment before answering.

" A nightmare. And it had put me on edge. I want them near me, to know that they are okay. " She said.

She was telling him half-truths.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Back at the bullpen, the agent were still buried in hundreds of reports, crime scene photos and more. And it was all to gruesome to look at. Somedays they did not like their jobs.

" Is it just me, or does this Agent Henriksen looks a bit obsessed to you too? " Asked Tony, rubbing his eyes.

" Obsessed? " Asked Ziva.

" Yeah. He pinned a lot of crimes on them. Without actual evidence, just basing on similar method or vague witness's report's. Some of these are in different states and only one or two days apart. "

" I wouldn't doubt it. They had shown themselves to be very efficient in what they do. " Said Ziva. " From what I seen from the reports their father trained them in all he could. "

" Trained them to be killers. Guy was nuts and he broke the two aswell. " Said Tim, he didn't notice the brief look in Ziva's eyes.

The elevator doors opened and they saw Agent Fornell walking to the bullpen. An african american man in a dark suit following him. He was tall and buffy, buzz cut hair, a serious expression in his face.

" Where's Gibbs? " Asked Fornell.

" Fornel! Always a pleasure having the FBI in our work place. " Said Tony, in a mocking sarcastic tone. Ziva was already calling Gibbs. " How are you? And who's your friend? "

" This is Agent Smith, DiNutso. " He said gesturing for the man by his side. " And where's Gibbs? "

" He's not here right now. Care to leave a message? " Said Toy with a smile on his face.

" Why are you looking into the Winchesters? " He asked, Fornel was not the kind of man to beat around the bush.

That moment Gibbs strode in the bullpen.

" Why you ask Fornel? "

" The Winchesters are FBI jurisdiction Gibbs. And we got curious about why was NCIS looking into the case of dead people. "

" Why are you so worried if they're dead? "

" The Winchesters are a sore subject to the bureau. " Said Agent Smith. " We pay attention when people look into them. Why were you? "

" And who are you? " Said Gibbs getting in the agents face.

" Agent Smith. "

Fornel saw that Gibbs was getting all territorial and would not cooperate with Agent Smith.

" Your office Gibbs? " He said.

Gibbs glared at Agent Smith for a few seconds longer, then walked over to the elevator Fornel following him.

Gibbs and Fornel got in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Gibbs pushed the emergency button.

" What's going on Gibbs? " Asked Fornel.

" We found the Winchester's fingerprints in our crime scene. Yesterday. Got a call about someone braking into the crime scene, we got there and they got away. "

" Shit. " Said Fornel. " Are you sure? "

Gibbs nodded.

" How the hell did they fake their deaths? " He asked rhetorically. " Why all the secret? Why not let us know? One of our agents died trying to catch these guys! A good man, Gibbs! "

" I know who they are and what they did Tobias. "

" So, why? "

Gibbs looked at the elevator wall for a moment, figuring out what to say.

" Do you know about McGee's daughter? "

" Not much. A bit about her case, that's all. "

" She knows the Winchesters. They're close. "

" What?! " Asked Fornel incredulously.

" Yeah. " Gibbs said, leaning against the wall. " She didn't much about them. Practically nothing. But what she did say was enough for us to know that she cares for them. Considers them family. And I suspect they feel the same. "

" That can't be. All the profiles we had made on them say that they psychopaths that are codependent on each other. Unable to have any other relationships. "

" When her kids were kidnapped, she went to them. When she was kidnapped by the same guy, they ran to save them. They stayed in the hospital with her. Even with us around. The kids trusts them. We heard them on the phone while tracking her phone to save her. They care about her. "

" That doesn't make them any less dangerous. They're monsters. Delusional psychopaths. "

" I know that Tobias! " Gibbs spat out. " I just need some time to talk to her. She's here in a conference room. We haven't told her why yet. We're finishing familiarizing ourselves with their case to talk to her. "

" And wait for them to get away?! These guys are good Gibbs! They're probably out of the state by now! "

" Do you think I'm stupid? We have a BOLO out for their car. And send their pictures out too. "

" I can't delay getting this information to the bureau Gibbs. Not when it comes to the Winchesters. "

Gibbs was quiet for a moment.

" We talk to her first. You wait to mention her connection to them. " Fornel was about to say something, but Gibbs didn't let him. " She's a good kid Tobias. McGee's kid. She and her kids are not criminals. "

" You talk to her first. And I'll see if I can convince the team they put on this to let you guys in on the loop. With them breaking into a NCIS crime scene, it shouldn't be hard. But talk to her now. "

Gibbs knew that with such a high-profile case, this was all his friend could do. So he gave a sharp nod and got the elevator moving again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When they got out of the elevator Gibbs asked for hard copies of the files. Fornel and agent Smith left to give their superiors the news.

The team met in autopsy, closing the doors, ready to discuss their findings about the two young men.

" Abbs, you go first. " Said Gibbs.

" First, let me say these guys are scary good. There's a lot of crimes that are appointed to them, but little actual physical evidence in comparison. Is still a lot, but not as much as it would be for your normal everyday criminal. "

" That's nothing normal about their crimes. " Said Tim.

" Yeah. That being said, there is not much I can do without the actual evidence. But there were cases where their fingerprints and stuff were found. So those cases we can be sure of. " She said, looking aver a file on her hands. " The last attack on St Louis, Dean's fingerprints were found and the victim, that managed to survive also pointed him out as the attacker. Seeing that the SWAT team entered the house before he had killed her, I assume there was fingerprints only because he didn't have time to clean up after himself. "

" There was also the bank robbery, fingerprints on both Sam and Dean, video on them. And get this, there were found piles of human skin on a few spots of the bank. It was half melted and it had clothes, teeth and nails too. " There were disgusted expression among them. " Dean's finger prints were found in the woman found dead and in the silver letter opener used to stab her. And her right arm had its skin removed. "

" That's a few other cases, but I still have to look deeper. Most of the cases look like are more supported by eye-witness and MO. "

Tim looked a little green. Tony was angry. Ziva and Gibbs managed to get their expressions neutral, so did Ducky. Palmer looked a bit shocked.

" Duck? "

" Well Jethro, there is a lot to go through. I didn't spend to much time in the autopsy reports. But focused on the psychological profile of the two. " Ducky said, looking at a file in his hands. " Their mother Mary, was killed in a house fire when Dean was four-years-old and Sam six months-old. A short while after that their father, retired marine John Winchester, packed up and moved. After that they didn't have a fixed residence. The two were raised in cheap motels, backwoods cabins, moving around from place to place. From what I could see they didn't stay in one place for more than three, four months. "

" And? " Said Gibbs.

" Well, is a habit they still hold. They do seem to keep mostly to the west and midwest, but that is not a rule. And that affects the development of a child. Not being able to forge long term friendships or relationships. The only constant being their father, who according to records might have been abusive and negligent. Training his sons in everything he learned in the Marines from a very young age. Is suspected that he committed many crimes himself, though no case was ever built against him. The only time his name shows up somewhere is in CPS files, schools reporting the boys showing up bruised, with cuts. Motels owners saying that he left them alone for days, even weeks at a time. These reports starts when Dean was seven-years-old. "

" So, Daddy dearest was abusive and trained his kids in a paramilitary style. Doesn't explain the grave desecrations, or the weird satanic symbols found in several crime scenes? " Asked Tony.

" I don't have an explanation for that yet. I don't even have a final profile. That's just too much contradiction. One thing that is constant is that they seemed to have a highly unhealthy relationship, being extremely codependent on each other. Dean is believed to be the dominant one and Sam the submissive. That would indicate that they don't have good enough social skills to interact with others without raising suspicions. But they clearly do, being able to successfully impersonate law enforcement. And having several people actually refusing to testify against them. Telling authorities they saved them, but refusing to mention from what. "

" So we got nothing. " said Tim, frustrated.

" Nothing but that they were trained like marines since they were small kids. Are extremely disturbed, and yet manage to be rational enough to be able to walk around civilians and law enforcement without raising any suspicions. " Said Ziva, her face serious. " And Dean appears to have a problem with women. "

" That doesn't explain why would them be friends with Madeline. " Said Abby. " All you said indicated that they don't care for anything but each other. And I don't know about you guys, but for me, they looked like they cared about her. And the kids. "

" We don't have long until the FBI starts kicking down our door. " Said Gibbs. " We have to talk to Madeline before they arrive. See what she knows. And also find a way to convince her to let the kids out of her sight. "

" What's with that anyway? " Asked Tony. " She was looking around like someone was going to jump her. "

" She's scared about something. Just don't know what. " Said Gibbs.

" So, who's going to interview her? " Asked Jimmy.

" I don't think it should be me. " Said Tim.

" Why not? " Asked Tony. " Shouldn't you be the one to do it? She's your daughter, she's more likely to speak to you. "

" No. I may be her father in blood. But we're more like close friends. And she is a lot closer to them than to me. " He said. " She considers them to be family. More than me. She'll never betray them for me. And if I do it, I think she's going to feel like I'm manipulating her, using my connection to her to get information, and she'll close up and don't say anything. "

Abby walked over to him and hugged him.

" Oh Timmy. Don't worry. Madeline is a good girl and I bet that she knew nothing about any of this. We know that they are very good liars. "

" I'll talk to her. " Said Gibbs. " David, with me. "


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean and Sam walked in the candy shop. They approached a woman in the on the cashier.

" Excuse me? Can we talk to the manager? " Asked Sam.

" It's me. How can I help you two, gentleman? " The woman said, with a big smile.

" We're from the surveillance system company. We're here to do a check on your system. " Dean said.

" I don't believe we were informed of anything. " She said.

" We found a defect in one of our systems and, for precaution, the company is checking all the systems. Free of charge. " Said Sam.

" Oh. But what kind of defect? "

" The systems stopped recording and started back again without anyone putting the command. " Said Dean. " But don't worry. Is a simple fix. "

The woman looked at the id cards they had on their chests.

" Ok. Follow me. "

She led them to a small room, a desk with four computer screens that showed the inside of the store. She then left them there and closed the door, going back to her work.

Sam and Dean sat in front of the screens.

" Alright. I'll start going through the stored video and you keep looking to see if he shows up. " Said Sam.

" Sounds good. " Said Dean. looking at one of the screens, that now had the image from all four cameras. propping his feet up on the desk.

It was a slow progress, Sam watching through days of videos in double the speed, focussing on the camera that showed the cashier.

Dean was bored, sitting and waiting for something to happen was not what he liked. And working a case in DC with the feds looking for them, it was not very smart. But he would be damned if he left the town without killing this shifter first. He might have, if the creature hadn't added Madeline to its list.

" Anything? " Asked Dean.

" Nothing yet. "

About half an hour later Dean spotted a man walking in to the store. About thirty years old, short dirty blond hair, about 5'4, a bit skinny. He was wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. He looked in to the side and the camera caught the flare in his eyes.

" Sam. "

The tone of Dean's voice made Sam immediately look from his screen to the other.

" You leave around the back and I follow when it leaves the store. " Said Dean, standing from his chair and leaving the room, followed by Sam, who went in the opposite direction that he went.

Dean watched as the shifter made his order and grabbed a bag with several candy bars. When it left the store Dean followed him, taking the id card of his jacket and putting it in his pocket.

He followed the shifter from afar, not wanting to spook him. He saw that Sam was following their movement through the alley behind the stores.

They walked for 15 minutes, until the shifter turned on a street and to an alley. They kept back until they saw it going down a sort of manhole.

Sam walked over to him.

" Now we know where it is. "

" Yeah. Let grab some flashlights and get down there. The freak kills at night so he'll probably be down there during the day. "

" He stalks his victims, learns their movements, who they're close to. He has to do it during the day. "

" Yeah, but Madie, his next victim is not living her normal life, we made sure of it. So he won't be able to stalk her. "

" We don't know if she's the next, just that she's on the list. " Said Sam, he and Dean walking back to their car.

Dean didn't answer, just walked for a moment.

" How do you think she's doing with the navy feds? " He asked.

" She can tell and stick to a story Dean. She'll be fine. At least for as long as the NCIS team is the only one on the case. Who knows what psycho the FBI will send. "

" Yeah. That Henriksen was a good guy but was kind of obsessed. "


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Gibbs entered the conference room, Ziva following him.

Madeline was standing looking towards the door, the kids sitting on top of the desk, drawing in some legal pads.

" Hi Aunt Ziva! " Said the kids, Robert standing and walking on the table towards her, only to have his mother holding him.

" Don't walk like that on the table. If you don't look where you're going you can fall. " She said.

" We need to talk. " Said Gibbs. " Ziva will watch the kids. "

Usually when Gibbs used that tone, people understood that he wasn't making a suggestion.

" No. "

This was going to be harder than he thought.

" It wasn't a suggestion. Ziva will watch the kids. And you and I will talk. "

Madeline, who was still holding Robert, stood closer to Amanda. The little girl moving closer to her mother, sensing that something wasn't right.

Gibbs had said that Madeline was scared, and she saw it was true. She didn't look desperate, she was in control. But there was something threatening her. The weird thing was, from the way she looked around, she didn't seem to not what she was afraid of.

" Alright. What is going on? I thought Tim was the one that needed to talk to me. And now is you? And why the kids need to be out of the room? "

" We need to talk to you about Dean and Sam. " Said Gibbs, watching her.

She looked confused for a second, then concerned.

" Is this about your kind of problem? " She asked. " What happened? "

" Let Ziva take the kids from here. "

She seemed in doubt for a second then she nodded. Ziva walked over to her and took Robert from her arms. Just as the kid was passed to her, the agent felt a cut on her hand.

Gibbs noticed how intently Madeline observed the cut.

" What was it? " Madeline asked.

" Something in his clothes must have cut me. " Said Ziva, not minding the small cut and holding Amanda's hand, the girl's mother had put her back on the floor. Then she left the room.

Madeline sat on the chair and looked at Gibbs.

" What happened to Sam and Dean? Are they okay? " She asked.

Gibbs sat down in front of her and placed a file on the desk.

" What do you know about them? "

" What do you mean? "

" I mean this. " He took Sam and Dean's mug shots from the file and put them in front of her.

She didn't say anything at first. Just took the pictures up and looked at them.

" What? " She said putting the pictures down. " What is going on Gibbs? "

" I mean those two men you consider family are wanted by the FBI. And they are delusional psychopaths. "

" Why are you saying this? No they are not. " She said, pushing the pictures back to him

" Yes, they are. And you are going to tell me everything you know about them and about their crimes. "

" What crimes? They are not criminals! They are good people. Good men! " She started yelling. " Stop making up lies! "

Gibbs knew that she was lying to him. But she was not when saying that those two were good people.

" I'm not lying Madie. " He took two sheets from the files, each containing a list of their crimes. " They are murderers, and they are in the FBI's Most Wanted list. You know them. You're close to them. Do you understand where does this put you? "

She looked over the sheets for a second, then looked up and to the window.

" Is not true. " She stated. " This is a sick perverted lie, and I'm warning you. Is not funny. They are not psychopaths. "

Gibbs needed her to see that the only way for her to get out of this mess, was for her to help them.

" If you keep protecting them, you're the one that is going to go to prison. You'll lose the twins. Are you going to risk that? "

If she was a bit angry before, when he said that, she got furious.

" Don't you dare threaten me Gibbs! " She yelled standing from her chair. " And don't you EVER threaten my children! "

That moment the door opened and Tony stood in the doorway, hand on the doorknob. His face screamed awkward.

" What is it DiNozzo? " Asked Gibbs, not breaking the starring contest he was having with Madeline.

" FBI is here. " The agent said.

Madeline looked away towards the window.

" You should go. I have nothing else to say to you. " She said.

Gibbs stood and went to the bullpen, Tony following.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gibbs walked in to the bullpen to see Fornell in there. He had another two men with him. One was tall with a dark suit and tie, a serious face, dark hair. The other looked older, dark hair and goatee and moustache, he wore a dark button down shirt, black pants and a brown jacket.

" What you want Tobias? " Asked Gibbs, as he ignored the two other men and looked straight to his friend.

" A joint investigation. " He said. " Since we found out that the Winchesters were alive because of the breaking into your crime scene, the FBI is willing to let you in the investigation. These agents are from the team they brought in for the case. " He said pointing to the two men.

Gibbs glared at Fornell for a second more before turning to the other two.

The taller one spoke first.

" Agent Gibbs. I'm Aaron Hothner and this is David Rossi. We're from the BAU. We and the rest of our team will be working on this case with your team. "

" You can start by sending the forensics to us. " Said Gibbs, and before the man had a chance to speak, he spoke again. " DiNozzo. "

" Yes boss. "

" Give them what we found on the crime scene. " Gibbs said, leaving an implicit message to not mention Madeline to them yet.

" Sure thing boss. "

Gibbs turned to leave the bullpen, Fornell followed. When they we out of sight of the bullpen, the FBI agent stopped the other man.

" I didn't mention McGee's kid. But this team is good. They'll figure out that you guys are hiding something. It will be best if you volunteer the information. "

" You didn't buy me a lot of time Tobias. "

" I did all I could. But these boys are a sore spot to the FBI. They want this case closed as fast as possible. "

" What do you know of this team? " asked Gibbs, the two men starting to walk again.

" They're good. Highly requested. Work well together and with others too. They don't step in any toes unless they have to. Their technical analyst is extremely good too. Could rival McGee, nothing is off-limits to her. They care about people though. The numbers of cases solved is not the end game for them. Is the people. But they do expect and request full honesty, no keeping them in the dark. You'll have to learn to share. "

Gibbs stopped when they arrived at the door of the elevator. Gibbs got in and Fornell turned back the way he came.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dean and Sam were walking side by side in a tunnel their flashlights were the only source of light. They were passing marking the walls of were they already had been. Luckely, they didn't have to walk for long. After about thirty minutes, they reached an area filled with lanterns, clothes, wallets, candy wrappers and a few piles of shifter skin. All there but the shifter.

They started looking through the objects around them.

" Dean, check this out. "

Dean and Sam saw a small table filled with pictures. All of young women with dark hair and green eyes. They looked to be taken from a distance.

Sam was holding one in his hand.

It was Dean and Madeline entering the motel with the kids.

" Damn it! "

" Is safe to say the shifter knows our faces. If it's smart it knows we're hunters. " Said Sam.

" Great. Think it knows that Madie is in NCIS now? "

" I think is safer to assume it does. We need to call her. She'll be safer in a place where there isn't so many people for it to impersonate. It could go after her kids to draw her out as well. "

" The navy feds won't let them go that easy. "

" We'll just have to think of a way that doesn't look like she's in it with us. "

" Like what? Both of us walking in there and taking them? " Asked sarcastically Dean.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Tim, Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen. The two FBI agents standing next to Tony's desk. Fornell had already left.

" So, Agent DiNozzo right? " Asked Agent Rossi.

" Yes. "

" I know you emailed what you found in the crime scene to us. But are you guys going to tell us what is it that you're hiding from us? "

" Hiding? " Asked Tony, his signature smile on his face. " I thought that we had just shared what we had with you. Didn't we Probie? " He said, turning to Tim, who was working on his computer. " I don't know what you're talking about. And talking about sharing, when is that forensic evidence getting here? "

" Agent DiNozzo, we would like to get these men. And we can't do that if this team is not completely honest with us. " Said Agent Hotchner. " If we work together, this will all run much faster. We're willing to work from here, since the forensic is being brought here. "

" Good. " Said Gibbs as he strolled into the bullpen. " When the evidence gets here, so can your team. "

Tim looked at Gibbs, expectantly, trying to know how the interrogation went. One look from the silver-haired agent told him that it didn't went well.

" I'll let my team know. " Said Agent Hotchner, walking towards an empty area to make the call.

" While we they don't get here " Said Agent Rossi. " Any clues to why would the Winchesters be looking into this particular crime scene? "

" None, so far. But to be fair their files don't make sense either. " Said Tony. " It looked like another easy one. "

" Another? " Asked the FBI agent.

" Yeah. We had three of these cases recently. All murders, with survaillance or witnesses that pointed to the culprit, along with DNA and fingerprints. "

" Easy if you don't count that in all of those the murderer claimed to be elsewhere. " Said Ziva. " And the physical similarities of the victims. And that they were killed in the same way. "

Four hours later the rest of the FBI team arrived in the NCIS.

" Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David and McGee. " Said Agent Hotchner, pointing to each of them. " Agents Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau and Dr. Reid. "

They all greeted each other.

" McGee. " Said Gibbs.

" Go to Abby's lab, help with the forensics and set a direct line with the FBI analyst. " Said Tim, running out of the bullpen.

" David. "

" Personal life and known associates. " Said Ziva going to her desk.

" DiNozzo. "

" Crime records. " He said going to his desk.

The FBI team looked from surprised to amused by the display.

" Reid, Morgan, help Agent McGee. " Said Hotchner. " Prentiss and I will work with Agent DiNozzo. JJ help divulgate of their photos to the press and police stations. David will help Agent David. "

Gibbs looked at Agents Reid and Morgan and motioned with his head for them to follow, walking out of the bullpen.

When the elevator doors opened they were greeted by the loud music coming from the lab.

Gibbs entered the lab to find McGee alone there.

" Where's Abbs? "

" Signing for the truck full of boxes with the evidence. " Answered Tim, sitting by the metal desk working on a laptop.

" And the two? " Asked Gibbs, wanting to know where were the twins.

" Ducky and Palmer are going to be very busy too. So Madie has them. " Said Tim, his face still a bit sad from the whole situation.

The two FBI agent stood listening to the conversation, not knowing what they were talking about.

Gibbs turned and left the room without another word.

" Did you get an open line with Garcia yet? " Asked Morgan.

As if she was waiting for him to say those words, Garcia's face appeared in the laptop screen.

" Hello. You must be Agent McGee. I have to say, love your work. The new firewall in your system is Amazing. " She said.

Tim blushed a little.

" Thank you. I heard great things aswell. "

" Good. Because I'm great. You're too of course. "

" Hey Baby Girl! You going to make me jealous! " Said Morgan, walking to stand behind McGee, smiling at her.

" That's only to keep you honest, my Chocolate Thunder. " She replied.

" You're killing me this way gorgeous. "

Tim looked at Dr. Reid, a little confused and uncomfortable with the exchange.

" They do that. " Said simply the FBI agent.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Madeline just couldn't stay still, she was the pacing around the conference room like a caged animal. Bad thing the FBI was already here, and apparently, it was a good team. Good, her kids were with her again, trying to build a fort using chairs a table and legal pad paper. Not surprisingly, they only got a mess done. Bad, the boys hadn't texted her yet. She had put the phone she used to talk to them on vibrate, and hid it in her sock. They said that when they managed to kill the shifter they would text. They had given her instructions as what to say about them. But they were still in DC. And it was driving her mad.

Sometimes she felt that the whole reason for her existence was to put others in danger. Especially Sam and Dean. Every mess she found herself in, they seemed to be the ones to clean up.

Some family she was.

Then she felt her phone vibrating.

She stopped pacing and sat on the floor, the table blocking her from the view of the camera. She took the phone out and read the message. It was from Sam.

 _Found its hiding place, but it wasnt there. It knows you're in the motel with us. Probably that you're in NCIS too. Working on getting you to a safer place. Be ready. S_

She read the message two times before deleting it and putting the phone back on her sock.

' What are those two planning? ' She thought. ' I hope they're not stupid enough to get close to here. '

She just sat on the floor, waiting for something to happen. For the boys to call her.

She wondered if they had Bobby in on what was going on. She knew that whatever would happen, was going to happen faster than the older hunter could get here. But she didn't like the idea of leaving him in the dark. Especially since the navy feds knew that she was connected to him. She had said that Bobby only knew the boys through her, not being close to them. But she wouldn't bet anything in them believing her.

She observed her kids playing, thinking about how this situation was going to change things between them and their grandfather. She wanted them to have a grandfather. She remembered how much she loved her grandmother, how much she had learned from her. It's a kind of connection that she couldn't give them.

Now, with Tim finding out about Sam and Dean, her relationship with him would never be the same. Tim was a man of science, he wouldn't believe her if she told her the truth. And she wouldn't put him face to face with a monster, to convince him, the danger wasn't worth it. She might have to move away, taking her kids away from him.

It was a shame really.

But the boys were worth it. They were her family first, and she and the kids have a connection to them that ran deeper than it did with Tim and his family.

She sighed and leaned against the wall.

She hoped they would come up with a plan soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Gibbs left the lab and went straight to the conference room where Madeline was. He nodded to the agent that was at the door, and entered the room.

It was a mess. And despite the situation they found themselves in, he smiled for a second.

The twins were moving the chairs around covering them with sheets of paper. He walked further into the room and found Madeline sitting on the floor, looking at them.

" It's a fort. " She said, not looking at him. " Or it will be, when they're done. "

" Nice to know that the office supplies are going to good use. "

" I heard the FBI arrived. Why? I thought you didn't like to share investigations. "

" It's their case. "

She looked at him, then stood from the floor and walked over to him.

" As in, they're taking it back? " She asked, speaking in a low tone that wouldn't let the twins hear them.

" No. Joint investigation. " Gibbs said. " We still haven't told them about your connection to them. Not yet. "

" I assume you're waiting to be sure of what is going on first? " She asked.

" Yeah. "

" You still haven't told me what this is all about. Tim drags me here and you show up with files and pictures. And I don't know what happened to bring this on. "

Gibbs walked to the table and picked two chairs that the kids weren't using and dragged them to the other side of the room as further from the kids as possible.

" We found two men breaking into our latest crime scene, they escaped. We ran the prints we found. And we saw who they were. And their crimes. "

She was quiet, looking at her hands, folded on her lap.

" I don't believe it. " She said, in an even lower tone. " The records are wrong. Law enforcement gets it wrong all the time. This is just one of them. They were framed or mistaken for someone else. "

" Madie- "

" No Gibbs. " She said, looking at him. Eyes pleading. " They are good men. You have to believe me. I know them for longer than you have. "

" Then you shouldn't be afraid to tell us the truth. " Said Gibbs. " To prove your point. "

Madeline watch him for a moment.

" They are mechanics. Handy-men. They like to travel from place to place, finding job where they can. " She said. " When they get bored, they move again. They're simple men, but they're good. "

" Did you talk to them these days? "

" No, not really. " She said passing a hand through her hair.

" We need their numbers. "

She narrowed her eyes.

" Do you believe me? " She asked serious.

" I believe that you think they are good people. " Said Gibbs. " And that we'll work this case and we'll find the truth. " He looked into her eyes. " We found it in your case. "

" But is not just up to you, is it? "

" It is now. "

Madeline nodded once. This was part of the plan Sam and Dean gave her. They gave her two numbers that they didn't use anymore, so the feds wouldn't be able to trace their locations.

She gave Gibbs the numbers and saw him exit the conference room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gibbs walked in to Abby's lab, where Tim was going thru the many fake credit cards the brothers had. Abby was going through the first of many boxes of evidence. And the two FBI agents were looking at the evidence and pictures from the crime scene they had broken into.

" Gibbs! " Greeted Abby, placing her hands on her hips. " I told you I'm good but I'm not that good. I barely had time to sort things out. "

" Not here for that Abbs. "

" So what for? "

" McGee! "

" Yes boss. " Said the young agent, jumping slightly from his stool.

Gibbs approached and gave him a piece of paper.

" Run these numbers. " He said in a low tone, aware of the two FBI agents watching his every move. He looked at Tim and the younger agent figured out from where he had gained those numbers.

Gibbs turned and left the lab.

Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid saw the exchange. The NCIS team knew something that they didn't. And it looked like it was related to this case.

They decided to talk to their team about it. Working with another agencies was delicate enough without them trying to take information from the other team, and what it looked like a very territorial boss.

" We're gonna grab a coffee. " Said Morgan, he and Reid leaving the lab to take the elevator to the bullpen.

When they arrived at the bullpen, Morgan made a small head signal for Hotchner, who followed them to an empty area, along with JJ.

" They're hiding something Hotch. " Said Morgan, not wasting a second.

" How do you know? " Asked JJ.

" Agent Gibbs showed at the lab and asked McGee to run some numbers for him. It had to do something with this case. "

" Did they say anything? " Asked Hotchner.

" No, it was more about their body language. They specifically didn't want us looking at it. "

Hotchner nodded.

" But how do you know is about the case? It could be something personal, or about another case. " Asked JJ.

" Does Gibbs looks like the kind of guy to take his agents focus out of a case like this? " Asked Hotchner.

" Doesn't look like to me. " Said Reid.

They were quiet for a moment.

" I'll talk to Gibbs. " Said Hotchner.

They walked back to the bullpen. Gibbs looked up from the files in front of him, one look at the agents, and he knew that they wouldn't be able to keep quiet about Madeline anymore.

" Agent Gibbs, can I speak with you? " Said Agent Hotchner.

Gibbs stood and walked towards the elevator. Both men entered and as soon as the doors closed, Gibbs pulled the emergency stop.

He turned to the FBI agent and stared, waiting for him to speak first.

" Is your team keeping information from us? " Asked Hotchner, he saw that Gibbs was not a man to appreciate sugar-coating.

" Why are you working this case? " Asked Gibbs, glaring at the man.

" Because we were asked to. " He answered, just answering truthfully to the question on the test he was being put under. " And because the Winchesters are connected to a lot of cases that were never solved. They should face justice and the victims and their families deserve closure. Also, their profile never seemed to fit them, correctly profiling them will help with future cases and unsubs. "

Gibbs seemed to analyse the FBI agent, who stood still, glaring back at him.

" Gather your team. " Said Gibbs, turning and getting the elevator moving again.

Five minutes later, Both teams were in Abby's lab, even Gracia participating through video conference.

" We have someone who knows the Winchesters personally. And we've been trying to get as much information as we could. " Said Gibbs, standing looking at the FBI team, and his own, who know was all there too.

" What? " Asked Morgan.

" What do you mean personally? " Asked Prentiss

" This wasn't in the files. " Said Garcia, the sound of typing coming through the speakers.

" I belive it would be best if you told us this from the beginning. " Said Rossi.

Tony took the lead in telling the story. He gave the bare bones of the story, leaving out the fact that Madeline was McGee's daughter. He told them that they found out that she been framed, and by speaking with some people, they managed to tip-off the real culprit, her teacher, who then travelled to DC to track her down. And that by pure luck, Abby ran into her at a confectionary store.

" Then, we found out that she had been living in DC as 20-year-old Madeline Fogg, and that she was the mother of a pair of two-year-old kids. Amanda and Robert. Unfortunately, when we managed to get to the shop to talk to her, she had had seen Miller on the other side of the street from her work, he drooped a childs sock on the street and drove away. She went home and found that the babysitter had been killed and the kids had been kidnapped. Guy left a note. So she ran, she stayed with two close friends, until that by the morning of the third day, we get a call from a man named Robert Singer. Mr. Singer as we managed to find out, was a close friend. He called saying that Miller managed to get her, gave us a number for us to trace. She had called one of the friends she had stayed with, hiding the phone, but keeping the line open. We followed the signal, listening to the conversation on the other end, where we could hear two men tracking the call aswell, and going after Miller to help her. They arrived a few minutes before us, already having stopped Miller. "

" We took her to the hospital, where the three men stayed during the whole time she was there, never leaving her alone. And also taking care of her kids, that seemed comfortable around them, acted as if they were family. Miller ended up escaping his room in the hospital, killing the agent that was guarding him and managing to get into her room. Gibbs ended up having to shoot him. "

Tony stopped talking. The FBI agents were still confused.

" What does this case has to do with the Winchesters? " Asked Reid.

" Well, we didn't know it at the time. Only today we found out that the two men that helped Madeline were actually " Said Ziva, looking at Abby, who pressed a few keys on her computer, bringing to the large screen two pictures of the two men. " Dean and Sam Winchester. "


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

" This is the worst idea we ever had. " Said Sam, sitting in the passenger seat of the sedan they were driving, while Baby was hidden.

" Besides driving this thing? " Said Dean, looking with disgust to the wheel. " I feel like a soccer mom. "

Sam looked at him with one of his 'bitch faces'.

" Just go Sam, we're losing daylight. And that shifter could be anywhere in there by now. "

Sam got out of the car and started walking, his destination: the NCIS headquarters.

He walked in and a man asked for his identification. He gave it to him, it was one of his many fake ids, Adam Smith, lawyer.

He got in without a problem, security wasn't an issue, he had learned a long time ago how to hide weapons.

He had his phone on his hand, he sent a message to Madeline

 _Remember to to act accordingly. S_

From the messages he exchanged with her he knew where she was.

He got in the elevator, as the doors were closing an agent said

" Hold it. "

Sam kept the doors open until the agent got in. She was a young-looking, medium built, brunette and lean. She was carrying a pile of files.

" Thanks. Not sure I would be able to press the buttons with all these in my hands. "

" No problem. What floor? " He asked with a polite smile.

" Third. "

They rode the elevator in silence and when the elevator reached the third floor the agent exited thanking him again.

He exited in a floor full of desks and cubicles, filled with agents working. He walked in the middle of an empty bullpen. He quickly glanced over one of the desks and found his last name. ' This must be where Madie's father works ' he thought to himself. He wanted to look around but he had no time.

He walked to another hall, following Madeline's instructions to reach the room where she was. But making sure to look like he didn't know where he was going, that he was looking.

He saw a door with a young agent standing next to it. He looked like he had just been hired. He smiled internally, that would be too easy.

" Excuse me Agent. "

" Yes? "

" Is this where Miss Fogg is? "

" Who are you? "

" I'm her lawyer. Is she in here? I seemed to be a bit lost. "

" I didn't know she had asked for a lawyer. "

" Well, she did. " He said, motioning towards the door.

" I don't know if I should let you in. Agent Gibbs didn't say anything. "

" Are you interfering with my clients rights to her attorney? " he said, in a warning voice.

" N-No. "

" Well then you should let me in. " Sam said, now with a pleasant smile and grabbing the doorknob.

He had a black pen in his hand, he was holding it and casually pointing it around. He motioned towards the agent and, all of a sudden, the agent was full of black in his shirt.

" Oh. I'm so sorry. "

" Oh no. " Said the agent, trying and failing to clean the mess.

" You should go clean that. Is going to stain. And I don't think your boss would like to see you walking around like that. "

" I'm supposed to be here. " Said the agent clearly torn between going and staying.

" We will be here for a while, when you come back we'll still be talking. just go and I'll wont tell anyone. "

" Really? "

" Is all my fault isn't it? "

" Okay. Thank you. "

And the agent left running.

Sam put the pen in his pocket. He knocked three times fast and three times slow on the door.

He opened the door and got in.

Madeline had received all the instructions by text. It was a stupid plan. Monumentally stupid. If it worked, she couldn't wait for the ear full that Bobby would give the boys.

She was sitting on a chair, her kids on her lap, to make things faster. Sam would go in and she would have to play along with him, for the cameras. All to make a convincing case for the agents, that she had not gone with him on her on free will.

God she hated this plan. They were putting more things to the list of crimes they supposedly committed.

And the worst part, she had no better plan, so she had to follow this one.

She heard the knocks on the door. The door opened and Sam got in.

The kids were thrilled.

" Uncle Sam! "

She stood from the chair. Showtime.

" Sam! " She said, going through a surprised, to a happy then a confused and concerned expression. " What are you doing here? These agents are looking for you! " She started, face in view of the camera. " They showed me pictures of you and Dean, mug shots, Sam. And they said horrible things. Things they think you did. How could they believe in such a thing? "

" Time to go Madie. " He said, his face was not in view of the camera. He pulling a knife from somewhere on his body. The kids didn't look scared, why would they? They had seen a lot of blades, never were allowed near them of course, but seen them. And it was their uncle Sam.

" What are you doing Sam? " She asked surprise showing on her face. " Go where? "

He just motioned for her to come to him. She walked to him. Sam grabbed her backpack, took out the cellphone and left it on the table. He swung it over his shoulder, stood by her side, one arm over her shoulders and led her out of the room. The knife hidden again. The kids talking to him all about the fort they were building.

They walked through the halls, no one gave them a second glance. They got in the elevator, to the entrance and outside. A building full of federal agents, and no one suspected Sam was a man wanted by the FBI.

They were walking out of the Navy Yard, a few blocks and they saw the sedan, Dean waiting inside, parked in an area without cameras.

They got in and Dean drove away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

They were all quiet for a moment. Then many shouts of ' What? '.

" Why would you hide something like this? We're loosing time and you had a connection to them. " Asked Prentiss.

" Anything else you're keeping? " Asked Morgan. " We should have your team removed from this case. "

" We were working on getting information from her. " Said Gibbs unfazed by all the yelling. " When we got something you would know. "

" But this changes the profile. " Said Hotchner, his voice calmer as ever. " We didn't know they had another accomplice. "

" She's not an accomplice. " Snapped Tim.

" I interrogated her. " Said Gibbs. " She stood her ground in saying they are good men. Accused me of lying. Said the bureau got it wrong. That, as long as she knows, they travel from place to place working as mechanics and handy-men. "

" There's something else. " Said Rossi, watching the NCIS team.

All eyes on the NCIS team fell on Tim, who took a deep breath.

" She's my daughter. "

They were quiet.

" Aren't you a little young to have a 20-year-old daughter? " Asked Reid confused. " And if she's your daughter why would you take her case three years later, and not immediately? "

" Me and her mother, we dated before I left to study at MIT. I didn't know at the time. I only found out when she showed up here, delivered me a letter from Michelle. In it it said that she was my daughter. That's when I heard f the case. "

" She's here? " Asked Hotchner.

" On the conference room. " answered Ziva.

" This doesn't fit their profile. " Said Prentiss " The level of codependency they showed, it wouldn't leave room in their lives to another connection. And to her kids too. Why? "

" We need to profile her, in order to find out. " Said Hotchner. He turned to Gibbs. " We really should have your team removed from this investigation. But I understand. As long as your team is ready to do what must be done during this investigation. "

Gibbs just nodded, hating the fact that this case was really FBI's and they needed to play according to their rules, but his face never showed.

" We'll need to see the file on her case. See how they fit in her life. "


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The FBI team found a conference room, and began to read through the new information they had. Tony, Tim and Gibbs were there too, providing information that wasn't in the files.

Reid was reading the files in his usual speed.

" He seriously can read that fast? " Asked Tony to Rossi, who was sitting by his side.

" Yeah. You get used to it. " The older FBI agent said. Then he looked at Reid. " Or you try to. "

" One thing I don't understand, is why would the Winchesters approach her in the first place. Why would they get close to her? " Asked JJ, sitting next to Reid. " How did she met them? "

" She never said. " Answered Tim. " We suspect that they must have helped her somehow, arranged her with her new ID. It would fit how they are portrayed in her stories. "

" Stories? " Asked Hotchner.

" She has these notebooks where she writes stories and poems. When we found the body of the babysitter we searched her apartment and found them. "

" And she wrote about the Winchesters? " Asked Morgan.

" Not with names, but there are figures in the stories. Always two heros, that save others. "

" Do you have them? " Asked Reid.

" I think Ducky might have a copy. " Said Tony. " I'll go check. " He said standing up and leaving the room.

" She talks about them? " Asked Prentiss.

" Not much. The people she met during those three years when she was on the run. She's very protective of them. Doesn't give away much. Some things about Bobby, but only when we ask specifically, and sometimes she doesn't even answer. " Said Tim. " It doesn't help that neither of them trusts law enforcement very much. "

" Bobby? " Asked Rossi.

" Robert Singer, he lives in Sioux Falls, where she lived for most of those years. "

" She named her kid after him. " Said Reid.

" Yes. "

" Why doesn't he trust the cops? " Asked Morgan.

" Don't know. According to the police officer we called at the time, he has been arrested a few times, only minor things. Likes to keep to himself. Owns a salvage yard. He's the town drunk. "

" And he knows the Winchesters too? " Asked JJ.

" From what she told us, he knows them through Madie. But they don't talk much except when they are all with her and the kids. "

" How did they acted around her kids? " Asked Prentiss. " How did the kids reacted to them? "

" Looking at them you would assume they were the kids parents. " Said Tim, the FBI agents noticed the small hurt in his eyes. " Or really close to it. The twins are really shy, it takes them a really long time to trust others. The whole time they were around Sam and Dean they didn't leave them. They trust them. And when the kids were rescued from were Miller had them, it was them who calmed them. Tony and Ziva even said Dean sang Mandy a lullaby to calm her down. "

" Dean Winchester sang her a lullaby? " Asked Morgan, confusion on his face, as in the others'.

" Actually Tony said it was a Mettalica song. " Said Tim. " The kids love it. Madie says that when they were newborns that kind of music was the only thing that calmed them down. "

There were a few raised eyebrows around the table.

" I assume is safe to say that we can throw out the profile the previous agent had. " Said Rossi.

" Maybe not. " Said Reid. " Considering that negligence from their father, it was always speculated that Dean were the one to actually raise Sam. And their crimes never had children as victims. Actually, in a lot of crimes that they are suspected of committing, children had stated that they were saved by them. "

" Saved from what? " Asked Morgan.

" Most didn't say from what. " Said Reid. " Though others said something about monsters. The police just assumed they were traumatized and rationalizing in a way they could understand. "

" Didn't Dean said something about monsters in that video from Baltimore police? "

" YES! " Said Abby running into the room. " Gibbs! I have HUGE news. "

" What you got Abbs? "

" They were fighting the supernatural! " She said smiling and a dramatic movement of her hands.

" What? " Asked Tim. " When I think it can't get any worse, now they are a whole new kind of delusional. " He said to himself.

" How can you tell Abbs? " Asked Gibbs.

" Come to the lab, I'll show you. "

They went to the lab where Abby walked to her computer.

" I found in several files that in many of their crime scenes there were found large amounts of salt. "

" Salt? " Asked Tim.

" Yes, salt is a purifier and is said to repel evil spirits. " She said. " So is something that someone who fights ghosts and things like that, would have. "

" That's it? " Asked Gibbs.

" Oh Gibbs. Is it ever? " She said teasing. " No. Also in the grave desecrations, the bodies were covered in salt and lighter fluid before being burned. If you research, you can see a lot of places online that says that if you want to 'kill' a ghost you have to salt and burn its remains. The body is supposed to be the one thing that keeps them here in the realm of the living, burning it the ghost has nothing else to hold on to. "

" Dean said in the Baltimore tape that there were a ghost warning the victims. " Said Reid.

" And, he also mentioned something called a shapeshifter. " Said Abby. " Shapeshifters are creatures that can transform into any person, so similar that no one can tell the monster apart from the real person. " She said excited. " Can you imagine? You walking around and there's someone who looks just like you? Freaky. "

" Abby. Point? " Said Gibbs.

" Right. The way to kill a shapeshifter is using silver. Stabbing in the heart with a silver knife or with a silver bullet. "

" Like the body that was buried as Dean Winchester in St Louis and the victim in the bank. " Said Reid.

" Yes. "

" So they think they're killing monsters? " Asked Morgan.

" That makes sense. " Said Prentiss. " In most of the times, the crimes start before the Winchesters arrive in the town. And it explains why they impersonate federal agents, to be able to get close and 'investigate'. "

" So they're vigilantes. " Stated JJ.

" Seems to fit. " Said Hotchner, turning to Gibbs. " I think we need to talk to Madeline. "

Gibbs nodded once, and turned to leave the lab.

" McGee, with me, you're taking care of the kids. "

McGee followed. So did Hotchner and Prentiss.

When they arrived at the door, Gibbs noticed only one thing. The agent that was supposed to be there, wasn't.

He opened the door, Madeline wasn't there. He even looked under the desk.

But he saw that her phone was there, but not her backpack.

" Maybe she went to the bathroom? " Asked Tim.

They left the room, only to find the agent that was supposed to watch her there. His shirt was all wet.

" Agent G-Gibbs. " He said.

" Where are they? " He growled, staring down at the man.

" They're not there? " The agent asked in a small voice.

" Would I be asking if they were? " Gibbs almost screamed. " Where were you? "

" I-I. Her lawyer, he arrived and wanted to talk to her. He unfortunately stained my shirt with ink from his pen. " The man blurted out. " He did say they would take a while in there and that I could go clean it. "

" Her lawyer? " Asked Tim " She didn't ask for a lawyer. She's not being charged with anything. "

" She did. He was right here. "

" How did he look like? " Asked Hotchner.

" Tall, like really tall. " The man said, shivering under Gibbs's glare. " Brown hair, shoulder length. Hazel eyes. "

Tim as quickly as he could pullet out his phone, with a few commands the screen was showing a picture.

" The lawyer. Is this him? " He asked

The man looked away from Gibbs to Tim's phone.

" Y-Yes. "

The other agents looked at the screen. It was a picture of Sam Winchester.

Gibbs took out his phone and growled to the person on the other side.

" Lock down the Navy Yard. Now! No one leaves. "

Tim ran to the bullpen, pulling the surveillance system. Hotchner and Prentiss followed. Hotchner pulling his phone.

" Morgan. Sam Winchester was in the building. Madeline and her kids are gone. "


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The two teams were in the bullpen. Tim pulled the videos

They saw Sam walking towards the building, he was calm, he looked like he belong there. He showed his ID to the man in the entrance. He calmly walk through the security check. He walked in the elevator, as the door was closing he held it so that an agent could walk in. He was smiling and they made small talk. Then he walked through the bullpen. Not one agent looked twice at him. He passed by Gibbs's team desks looked at Ziva's desk for a second. Then he kept walking. Passing by doors like he was looking for something. When he saw the agent in front of the door of the conference room, he walked straight to him. Smiling he talked to the agent. They saw how fast he convinced the agent to leave his post.

" He's good. Real good. Didn't even broke a sweat. " Commented Morgan.

They saw Sam knocking on the door before going in.

He entered and Madie stood up her kids on her arms. The kids immediately broke into smiles. Madie looked confused for a second, then happy, then confused and finally concerned.

" Do we have audio? " Asked Hotchner.

" No, but we have Abby. " Said Tony. " Lip reading extraordinaire. "

" She saying: Sam! What are you doing here? These agents are looking for you! They showed me pictures of you and Dean, mug shots, Sam. And they said horrible things. Things they think you did. How could they believe in such a thing? "

" Well she does not seem to know about their crimes. " Said Ziva.

Then they saw Sam pull out a knife, that somehow he managed to get into the building.

" She's saying: What are you doing Sam? Go where? " Said Abby, concern on her face. Getting emotional. Tony gave her a sideways hug.

Sam took her backpack, took out the phone and left the room with his arm around Madeline's shoulders. The kids happily chatting with him.

They walked out of the building just as calmly as he had entered.

" Do we know which way they went? " Asked Gibbs.

He got no answer, the agents looked from de screen to the man sitting at the computer. Tim was staring intently at the screen, his eyes on his daughter and grandchildren, and in the psychopath with his arm around them. He looked sad, depressed. And at the same time furious.

" MCGEE! "

The agent jumped in his chair.

" Yes boss. "

" Can you work this case? " Asked Gibbs.

" Yes, boss. "

" So show us where did they go after they left the Navy Yard. "

" I don't know. They walk into a blind spot and they didn't come out. "

" Find out. And those numbers she gave us? "

" Nothing yet. Those are burners. "

" Maybe we should focus on why were they in that crime scene in the first place. " Said Reid. " Why look into it? If they are truly vigilantes why look into what looked to be a simple case? You have a witness and evidence, and the murderer is already in custody. "

" You guys said that it wasn't the first case like that you had. " Said Rossi. " You had others just like it? "

" Yeah. " Said Tony. " With this one, that's three cases. All really similar. But they're all closed. "

" Similar how? " Asked JJ.

" Well, all young women choked to death, by people they knew. " Said Ziva.

" Not to mention they all looked alike. " Added Tony.

" I think we should look at these files. " Said Prentiss.

" You said earlier that all the women had black hair with green eyes? " Asked Rossi.

" Yes. " Answered Tim.

" So they look like Madeline? " Asked Rossi, a thoughtful expression.

" I guess. " Said Tim.

" Yes, a lot a like. " Answered Tony.

" Maybe that's what brough them here? " Asked Morgan

" How? " Asked Abby.

" Find out. " Said Gibbs, leaving the bullpen to get another cup of coffee.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dean parked in the motel's parking lot. And they all left the car and entered the room, Madeline holding Robert's hand and Dea holding Amanda's. They had switched motels since the shifter knew where the other one was.

The second they closed the door behind them, the brothers felt a punch in their arms.

" Ow! " Exclaimed them in unison. " What was that for? "

" That's for the most stupid plan in the history of stupid plans! Idjits! " Said Madeline, glaring at them. " Couldn't you guys seriously come up with something better? Now they think you kidnapped me! And the kids! Another fake accusation to add to your ever-growing records. They already think you guys are monsters! Tim and his team are never going to let this go! They'll hunt you guys to the ends of the earth. " She was gesturing widely. " You have enough on your plates without having to run from them. " She covered her face with her hands and sighed loudly. " You guys have a plan for this shifter? Because you guys need to run from this place as fast as you can. "

" Yes, we do. " Said Dean. " You and the kids stay here, me and Sam are going to go to the creep's place and wait for him. "

" Good. " She said, only slightly relived. " But before you guys go. Do you have any food? They're going to get hungry soon. "

Sam went to a convenience store near the motel, and got back with food for the twins. Then he and Dean got their guns and knifes ready, making sure that their flashlights had batteries. And they left.

Sam and Dean drove to the place where they found the entrance of the tunnels the first time. They got in and began searching for the shifter.

What they failed to notice was the off duty cop that was passing by the entrance of the alley. The same cop that had received the mug shots of two wanted criminals earlier.

He immediately called the FBI agent that had given them the photos.

The bullpen was a bit crowded, but somehow all the agents had found a spot and were going through several files. Discussing theories, but it wasn't going anywhere, the brothers just didn't make sense.

JJ's phone rang and she walked to the widow to talk. She was on the phone for about ten seconds before running back to Ziva's desk, where her things were, grabbing a paper and a pen and writing something down.

" And where is it? " She wrote while listening to the caller. " Thank you. No, don't do anything just keep watch. They're extremely dangerous and to be considered armed at all times. We'll be there shortly. "

The other agents were already standing, looking at her. Gibbs was already grabbing his badge and gun.

" An off duty cop saw the Winchesters going down a manhole about a minute ago. They're in the tunnels. "

It took less than 20 seconds for all the agents to run to the elevator and, somehow to get inside it all at once.

Sam and Dean were silently walking towards the shifter's lair. Their steps silent, the only sounds coming from their slow and controled breath, and even that was barely audible.

The dark was absolute down there, but fortunately this time they knew where they were going, so they wouldn't waste too much time. They had their guns in hand, filled with silver bullets.

They were down there for about five minutes, until they felt a presence. Being hunters all their lives had made them experts in knowing when they were not alone. Even when they couldn't hear or see anyone. They immediately turned their backs to each other, pointing their guns to the tunnels. They were in an intersection of three tunnels, so they had six entrances to cover.

Sam saw it first, it looked like a man in his mid 40s, medium height, possibly latin american, dark short hair. It was about 40 feet away. He shot at it, but it was too fast. And it didn't hit the heart, but it possibly hit the arm. The shifter disappeared in another entrance of the tunnel. They ran after him.

Sam did hit him, there were a trail of drops of blood that they could see. But about two minutes into running they had lost him.

That's until Dean felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, sending him face first in the wall in front of him. Sam turned just to be punched in the chest, the force of the hit sending him to the wall too. Dean was unconscious, the shifter had hit with full force in the first hit, knocking him out. Sam took out his knife, better for a hand to hand fight. He swung the blade at shifter's arm, cutting it. But the shifter was faster and stronger than others they have encountered. Sam just couldn't get a chance to stab its heart.

The shifter grabbed Sam's right arm, keeping the knife away from him. Sam kicked him in the stomach, and he doubled over tumbling backwards. Sam was about to stab him, but the shifter jumped forward, grabbing his midsection an pushed him at the wall again, His head hitting a metal pipe, hard. The small time that Sam was disoriented was enough for the shifter to grab his head and hit it against the same metal pipe two times. With the force the creature had displayed before, it was more than enough to knock Sam out.

The agents arrived at the alley and saw a man standing there. When they got close the man saw the guns and vests and pointed to a point further down the alley.

" That's where they got down. " He said. " They had flashlights in their hands. "

" Thank you. " Said Agent Hotchner.

" No problem. It was just pure luck. I was on my way home and saw them. " The man answered. " Now if you don't need anything else, I have to get home. "

" Sure, we have your name and badge number. You can go. "

The agents then got down to the tunnel. They stood in the middle of intersection of two tunnels. It was dark, really dark. And silent.

" Creepy. Just what I needed today. " Muttered Tony. " In the dark trying to catch two highly trained delusional psychopaths. If this were a movie, there's no way this would end well. "

 _Twack_

" Focus DiNozzo. " Said Gibbs

" Yes, boss. "

The FBI team was a bit surprised. Did he actually hit his agent?

They divided into four groups. Tony with JJ , Tim with Morgan and Prentiss, Ziva with Reid and Rossi, Gibbs with Hotchner. They each followed in a direction.

The only sound Tim could hear was from their steps. The lights from their flashlights seemed to fade fast in the darkness of the tunnels. It was hard keeping track of where they came from. It felt like they were walking through a maze. He could see that the agents were getting nervous aswell, this place just had a weird presence, it was like there were eyes on him, but when he turned to see, there was no one there.

He was getting antsy.

They were walking for about five minutes, Morgan and Prentiss in front of him, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He might have cried in pain or not, he wasn't sure. But he went down immediately. He could see feet moving around him, but then he closed his eyes and he knew of nothing more.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

When he woke up the first thing Tim noticed was the pain on his head. He was dizzy, and his head felt like it had been split open. Then he noticed he was sitting on a cold surface, he was feeling cold, and he had his hands behind him. He slowly opened his eyes.

There were a few lanterns spreaded around the place. A few table with papers, clothes, wallets. Candy wrappers all around the place.

" Hey! Are you alright? "

Tim turned in the direction of the sound. And he had to take a moment to make sure he was seeing right.

" Can you listen to me Agent McGee? How is your head? "

" I might have a concussion. " He said, not understanding what was going on. Sam was tied in a similar way than himself. So who tied them up?

And for a strange reason, he was wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. Tim looked at himself and saw that he was in a similar state, except that he wasn't wearing a t-shirt under his clothes. Now he knew why he was cold.

" FUCK! " Tim and Sam turned in the direction of the sound.

Dean Winchester was tied in a similar way to them, wearing a t-shirt and underwear.

' What is going on? ' Thought Tim.

" Okay Dean? " He heard Sam ask.

" I'm great Sam. My head is killing me, I'm half-naked tied to a pipe in an underground lair of a murdering shifter. " Dean answered in a sarcastic angry tone. " The very same that is probably going after Madie right now! "

" Do you have a concussion? " Asked Sam.

" Probably, maybe. " Dean said, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. " Most likely yes. You? "

" Might be. " Sam said. " This one has quite a punch. He's fast too. "

Dean looked past Sam and saw Tim there.

" Dawn it! " he leaned his head against the pipe, only to hiss and move his head away. " Feds are here too. " Dean looked at him. " Are you okay? "

" What's going on here? Why are we tied up?And where are our clothes? " Tim started questioning. " And where is Madie and the kids? " He finally asked, looking at the two men with a hateful expression.

" She's safe, don't worry. " Said Dean.

" She didn't seem safe when Sam showed up in NCIS with a knife in his hands. "

" Just trust us on this okay? " Said Sam, trying to calm the two men. " We didn't hurt them. "

" Aww! Isn't it cute? You're all getting to know each other? " They heard a voice say.

They all turned to the entrance, where a man was standing. And Tim just couldn't believe, the man was Dean Winchester. He must be in worse shape than he thought, he was already hallucinating!

" OH COME ON ! Why is it always me? " Whined Dean.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The others heard Morgan and Prentiss asking for help. They all ran in the direction they had taken. After a few minutes, Ziva, who was in front of all of them, stopped and crouched looking at the floor.

" There's blood here, Gibbs. "

It looked like someone had a fight there, blood a few spots in front of them. Blood, but not their agents.

" Alright. We keep heading this way. " Said Gibbs " Once we hit an intersection we split up again. "

They started walking, and then split up.

Gibbs and Hotchner went straight ahead, guns and flashlights in hand. The only sound coming from Hotchner's almost-silent footsteps.

They were walking for almost twenty-five minutes when they heard voices coming from somewhere ahead. They couldn't understand what they were saying at first, but when they got close they could hear pretty well.

" Just waiting a few more minutes. The longer I stay in your form, the more of your brain I manage to 'download'. I bet in a matter of minutes I'll have her location. "

Gibbs and Hotchner looked at each other for a second, both confused. That didn't make any sense.

" There's no way she'll fall for it. She's too smart. "

It was the same voice, but it was different. The first time it talked it seemed happier, now it was angry.

" Oh, but she will. Because I'll will know just what to say. " Said the voice again in a happy tone. " And she'll trust me, because she trusts you. I can see, you know. Inside your head, how much you care for her, how you can see that she cares for you and your brother. How does it make you feel? To know that it will be your hands, your face that will kill her? Choke her to death? Her big hero hunter, her big brother, his will be the last face she'll see. Not to mention your beloved nephews, they will forever believe that you were the one to kill their 'mommy'. "

They heard what could be a low growl.

" You know, Sammy was right, there is such a thing of too much of my own voice. " Said the voice, in an angry tone again.

Gibbs recognized the voice, it was Dean Winchester. But he seemed to be talking to himself. He turned to Hotchner and mouthed ' Dean Winchester '. That seemed to make the FBI agent recognize the voice too.

" Told you. " They heard another voice say.

" I think you hurt my feelings. " Said Dean again in a mocking voice. " I think you deserve a good kick in the head. To have some manners kicked into you. "

They heard what sounded like a kick, and what sounded like an exclamation of pain.

" You bastard, get away from him! " Growled the second voice.

They slowly reached an area with soft lights coming from a few lanterns, but in the darkness of the tunnels it seemed like a beacon of light. They turned off the flashlights and approached, taking extra care not to get seen or heard.

What they saw confused them, to say the least. They blinked a few times to make sure they were seeing right.

Dean Winchester, holding a gun, was standing in front five people tied to pipes. Agents Morgan and Prentiss seemed to be unconscious, with their backs to the others. Facing Dean were three men, all dressed in only their underwear, two with t-shirts. What baffled them was the identity of the men. McGee, Sam Winchester and, Dean Winchester!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Gibbs stayed where he was, watching the strange scene in front of him. Hotchner was walking back where they came from, to call for the others on the radio.

The FBI was barely back and Gibbs moved forward, gun raised.

" Federal Agent! Freeze! "

The man turned faster that he thought was possible, and started running towards them, lifting his gun. Gibbs fired a shot at his shoulder, he tumbled back, but other than that, it had no bigger effect, the blood was running but he didn't seem to care, or to feel it.

" You know, is really rude to enter someone's hope uninvited. " He said, mocking but anger slipping through his voice. " Didn't your mama teach you that? "

Gibbs could faintly hear people running somewhere ar behind him. The others would be here soon.

" Just drop the weapon. " Hotchner said. " And no one will get hurt. "

He laughed, it was a mad laugh.

" No one gets hurt? To me it looks like you just shot me. " He said motioning to his shoulder that was bleeding. " And I really liked this shirt. " He said with a mocking pout. " You know, is really inconvenient to have so many guests. I don't have room for all of you. " He gave a creepy smile. " And I don't need all of you either. "

Gibbs was forcing himself to focus on the man with the gun, but how could he ignore the exact copy of him? It was impossible, not even twins were that much alike. He thought back to the story about 'shapeshifters' Abby told them, Gibbs couldn't have known but Agent Hotchner was thinking the same thing. So Gibbs found himself asking a question that his mind found weird, but his gut agreed to.

" What are you? "

The man standing, Sam and the other Dean looked surprised. Tim just looked confused and scared and a bit nauseated.

" Well, well. Aren't you a smart one. But sorry no spoilers. "

Gibbs that moment noticed the small movements of the Winchesters arms, rhythmic. They were trying to get loose of the ropes.

" Why are you doing this? " Asked Hotchner.

" This what? " He said. " Pointing a gun at you? Or tying them up? "

" Both. " Said Gibbs. " And also, who is the woman you were talking about? "

" Well, is all one thing really. All connects. I have someone I have to see, and having these three in here will help with that. The other two just got in the way. Unfortunately, so did you two. "

" You're outnumbered. You're not going anywhere. You have two guns pointed at you. "

" Shoot me. " He simply said. " See if it will stop me. "

He had a point, Gibbs had shot him and he acted as if he didn't even feel it. He had to think in a way out of this, and he needed to stall. Keep him talking.

" You said you had to visit a woman. That you're going to choke her. What did she do to you? " Said Hotchner, apparently guessing what Gibbs was thinking.

Anger flared in the man's eyes.

" Is none of your business! "

" I think is important, for you to keep these people here. " Continued Hotchner. " You said you needed these three, why them? "

" To put it simply? Access. " Said the man. " Seeing either of their faces, she'll let me get close without even blinking. " He chuckled. " And also, it will be marvelous to see her face, the look in her eyes when she sees a person she trusts hurting her, killing her, betraying her. Is the best part. "

" That's what happened to you? " Asked Hotchner. " Someone betrayed you? Did she betray you? "

Gibbs thought about the words of the man. ' is the best part '. He had done it before. The men he had chosen, they all were close to Madeline. He thought about the crime scene the Winchester broken into, a girl choked to death, by someone she trusted. just like the other two cases. He remembered Tony talking to McGee about putting more locks on Madeline's door, that women that looked like her seemed to be dying. Could this man be behind all of this?

Gibbs shook his head internally. It was impossible. There were no such things as creatures that changed shapes. He knew that.

So, why was his gut telling him otherwise?

He remembered the look on Madeline's face when she first saw the video from the other cases, she covered it well, but there was a first moment of recognition, of fear. Did she knew about this man? Was she the one to call the Winchesters?

The other agents arrived. And moved behind the two team leaders. Several weapons pointed at the man.

He didn't even looked concerned.

Tony was the one to vocalize the one thought in everyone's mind.

" How in the hell are there two of you? " Said Tony. " And why is Probie in his underwear? "

" Oh, so disappointing I thought you would at least be as smart as silver hair here. " Mocked the man.

" How many girls did you kill just to get back at the one who hurt you? " Asked Gibbs. " How many innocent women died because you were angry? "

" Innocent?! " He growled. " They were not innocent! She deserved it! She's a monster! And monsters get killed! " He turned to Sam and Dean, who stopped moving their arms. " Isn't it right Sam? Hein Dean? Monsters had to be put down. " He pointed the gun from Gibbs to Dean. " You would know all about that, wouldn't you? How many like me have you killed? For no reason at all but the fact that we're not human. "

" And the fact that you're killing? " Dean growled. " Has that just slipped your mind? "

" Please, humans kill more that we ever did. And some are way worse than me and my kind. You have said so yourself. "

Dean was about to say something, but the man didn't stop.

" Don't you try to deny it. Remember " He man tapped a finger to his head. " I'm inside your head. " The man closed his eyes for a moment, his gun still pointed at Dean. And then he opened them, and smiled. A predatory smile. " And now I know where she is! " He looked at Dean. " Thanks for taking her from the feds building and putting her all alone in that room. Just waiting for me. It's so much easier this way. "

" If you get anywhere near to her you better hope that I never find you. " Said Dean darkly. The agents in the room were impressed of how menacing and just plain scary he could look, even when he was tied to a pipe in his underwear. " If you're inside my head, you know that killing you is not the worst thing I can do. I will have you begging for the sweet relief of death, before I allow you to die. "

That froze the men for a moment, just the amount of time Sam needed to finish releasing his arms and jumping him. The shifter was fast, but he wasn't expecting it, so he was pushed by the taller man, straight to the wall and had his head smashed into the wall. All in one movement. Which caused him to drop his gun.

From the second Sam jumped the man, Dean finished untying his bonds. As the other agents, approached the tied agents, and keeping their guns pointed at what they thought was the threat, which was Sam and the shifter, who were fighting.

Dean as soon as he was free, jumped for his gun.

" Down! "

Sam immediately went down and Dean took the shot. Fortunately the shifter was using his gun, and it was full of silver bullets.

The shifter went down, a bullet hole right on top of his heart.

" Put the gun down! " Yelled several agents.

Sam stood from the floor and moved to his brother's side. Dean was holding the gun,pointing it to the floor, his other hand up in the air.

" That's the thanks we get after saving your asses? " He asked. Moving slowly and placing his gun on the floor.

" Kick it over. " Said Tony, watching carefully as Dean did what he asked.

" What was that thing? " Asked Gibbs.

" That was a shapeshifter. " Answered Sam, his hands in the air.

The agents hadn't moved in to handcuff them yet, the confusion of what was going on was too great.

" There's no such thing. " Said Reid, more to himself than to the others.

" So how do you explain what you just saw? " Asked Sam.

The look on Reid's face seemed to tell what the brothers needed to know.

" Oh. So, who in your family is in the loony bin? " Asked Dean, always tactful.

If looks could kill, Dean would have died from all the glares he got from the FBI team ( at least Morgan was still unconscious, so he didn't attack Dean ).

" What my brother meant " Said Sam, looking at his brother with one of 'bitch faces', then looking at the young agent. " Is that for people with a family history of mental disorders, is extremely hard to accept what is right in front of them. "

" How come when Gibbs shot him it didn't look to make a difference, and when you did it died? " Asked Tim, standing up, hand on his head wound.

" They can only be killed with a silver bullet to the heart. " Said Dean. " Or being stabbed in the heart with a silver knife. Look I would love to explain everything to you guys, but can we put our clothes on first? "

Tim blushed so hard it was comical. Tony of course didn't miss the chance.

" Sure, let's find your clothes Probie, you're so white it's starting to give a headache. "

Ziva was not that far behind.

" I didn't know you had lost so much weight McGee. "

If possible Tim blushed even harder, he was practically purple now.

Sam slowly moved towards the table, getting his clothes and boots from it. Dean moved to the body and started taking the clothes of the body, not minding how the guns followed his movements.

" What are you doing? " Asked Tony, while Tim got his clothes from the pile.

" I'm getting my clothes, what does it look like? "

" He... it...he is wearing your clothes? You gonna wear a dead guys clothes? "

" Hey, they were mine first. " Said Dean, getting his pants back on. " And I'm not thrilled to walk around half-naked. Doesn't matter how much the ladies present would have enjoyed that. " He said, looking at Ziva and JJ with a smile.

There were a lot of eye rolls around him.

" Why did he took your clothes? " Asked Rossi.

" Easier just to steal ours instead of looking for something that would fit, once he was in our shape. " Said Sam, fully clothed and tying his boots.

" Where's Madie? " Asked Tim, already clothed.

" She's safe. " Said Dean, walking towards the table and getting his jacket. " We had to move her from your building. Too much people around would just make it easier for this creep to get to her. "

" She was acting, wasn't she? " Asked Tim, understanding what must have happened. His eyes a but sad from seeing how much she would do for the Winchesters. " Why didn't she just left the building? Why pretend to kidnap her? "

" And have a bunch of feds thinking that she was an accomplice to the 'dangerous criminals'? " Asked Dean. " We would not let that happen to her. "

" We should call Ducky. " Said Ziva. " Those two are still out-of-it, but they will need medical attention. "

" Call Abby too. We need to figure out what to do. " Said Gibbs.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sam and Dean were leaning against a wall, being watched by Ziva. Tim, Morgan and Prentiss were sitting on the floor, a bit further from them. The agents were ordered to stay there and do nothing until Ducky looked at their injuries.

The other agents were looking through the objects in the room. The profilers taking special interest in the papers and photos.

" These are all the victims of your cases. " Said Reid, turning to Tony. " But there are others here too. Probably no connection to the Navy. He seemed to be stalking them. "

" He would meet a woman who fit his criteria and follow her. " Said JJ. " And find the best place and moment to attack. "

" And who would be the best person to attack. " Said Gibbs. " He, it. Said that killing them looking like someone they trusted was 'the best part'. He wanted them to feel betrayed as he killed them. "

" I don't understand. " Said Reid. " Usually in stories, the monster have more primal motives. They kill because they need it to survive, to eat. "

" Shifters are not like that. " Said Sam. " Shifters don't need to kill to survive, but most of them kill the people they turn into. They start out pretty much human, until they learn to shift. They have human urges and vices, like greed, lust. " Sam pointed to the body on the floor. " He probably met someone who looked like those women, most likely trusted her and then for some reason felt that she betrayed him. She could have learned that he was a shifter and got scared, tried to kill him or just attacked him. A lot of possibilities, is not uncommon for them to be attacked by family once they start shifting. "

" So their psyche is very similar to a human's? " Asked Reid.

" As close as it can get when you're a monster. " Said Dean. " They're still not human. "

" But it helps understand why he did this. He saw these women as the one who betrayed him. " Started Reid. " But, unlike a human, he could turn into whoever he wanted, and leave behind evidence that pointed to someone else. No one would ever suspect anything. " He turned to Sam. " How did you know it was a ' shifter '? "

" Madie. " The two men said in unison.

" She saw the videos. " Said Tim. " She saw something in them, didn't she? "

" Yeah, shifter's eyes react to video cameras. You saw that their eyes had this weird flare in them? " The agent nodded. " That was it. "

" So she knew that there was a monster killing people and she didn't warn us? " Asked Tony.

" She called us, the second she could. " Said Dean, glaring at the man. " And what would she say? ' Hey there's a monster killing people, that can turn into different people, even finger prints and DNA? '. Yeah, that would have gone well. Besides, when it comes to this kind of thing, you guys are civilians. You would only had gotten yourselves killed. "

" We're federal agents. " Said Tim.

" Exactly. " Said Sam, taking over the talking. " You guys deal with humans. And laws, bureaucracy. Monsters don't act by the same rules as humans. When it comes to this kind of thing, I'm sorry to say, you guys are civilians. This is a hunter's job. "

" Hunter? That's what you guys are called? " Asked Ziva.

" Yeah. "

" And Madie is one too? " Asked Tim.

" No. " Answered Dean fast, like the very idea of her being a hunter made him angry. " But she knows enough to be one, with the amount of books she reads, she knows more than most. But she doesn't get in the middle of those things. "

" So, if we ever found something weird, she would know if it was something up your alley or not? " Asked Gibbs.

" More than likely yes. " Answered Sam, felling a bit relieved, the more they talked the more it looked like they would not get arrested.

" WOW! " They heard. Abby had arrived with Ducky and Palmer. She was looking around amazed. Then she looked at the body and back at Dean. And at the body again.

" I knew it! " She say jumping up and down in her place. " And Tim made fun of me when I say the supernatural was real. " She said, a small good-humored glare turned to the man in question. " Why are you sitting Timmy? Are you hurt? What happened? " She started her small freak out, running to him.

" Abby, I'm fine. " Said Tim, while being crushed by her hug.

" That Timothy, is for me to determine. " Said Ducky walking towards the agents and examining them. While Abby turned to the nearest pile of shifter skin.

" What is this? " She said, picking a pair of gloves from a pocket in her black pants.

" Shifter skin. " Said Sam and Dean in unison.

" Really? Amazing. " she said, getting a small jar from the kit she brought, and collecting a sample. " Oh, there are teeth too, and nails, and hair. Is so cool! "

The Winchesters traded a look.

" Well there's one way to put it. " Said Dean.

" I think is safe to say that this can not go to a report. " Said Rossi.

" Wow! " Said Abby. " Gibbs, this guys fingerprints are exactly like Dean's. Like exactly the same. "

Gibbs looked at the body, then at the two men being guarded by Ziva.

" You guys are explaining the things in your files. " He said, in the tone of voice that people just didn't question. The marine in him talking. " Then we can see, depending on what we hear, if we can help you guys. "

Both men watched Gibbs with calculating eyes. Determining if he could be trusted. But seeing that they were surrounded by federal agents, is not like they had a choice, so they nodded once.

It took a while for the agents to finish processing the scene. They didn't know what they would do just yet, but they took everything and took to the ME and MCRT vans Abby and Ducky had brought with them.

The agents decided to gather in Gibbs's house in order to sit and listen to what the brothers had to say. But first they would call Madeline.

Dean dialed Madeline's number, putting the phone on speaker by the agents request.

" Dean! Thank God I've been going crazy in here without any news. How did it go? "

" Hey Madie. You're on speaker. "

" Oh hi Sam. "

" Hey Madie" Said Sam.

" Okay, now spill. Why are you calling me instead of coming back to the motel? "

" Well... "

" Dean " Said Madeline suspicious. " What happened? "

" Feds are here. In fact, listening to our talk. "

" Shit. "

" Madie. " Said Gibbs. " We're meeting at my place, to talk all of this through. Taking into account recent events we need to make sure that they are who we think they are. "

" What recent events Dean? " She asked clearly dismissing the agents from the conversation.

" They saw the shifter. "

" And he was looking like one of you. " She said.

" Yeah. " Said Sam. " Dean. "

" Again? Wow, bad luck there. "

Sam laughed.

" Yeah. "

" Ha ha you two. Laugh it up. " Dean said. " You'll need to meet us there. Got a pen? "

" Just a sec. " She said. " Okay shoot. "

Gibbs gave her the address.

" Okay, I'll meet you guys there. Anything else? "

" Food. " Said Dean.

" Sure thing. See ya. "

And she hung up.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The agents and the two hunters were all standing around the table of the dinning room.

" Alright. What do you guys want to know? " Asked Sam, he and his brother side by side, all the agents looking at them, also thee two MEs and the forensic scientist.

" St Louis. " Said Gibbs.

" It was a shifter. " Started Sam, he and his brother taking turns to explain the events.

They were talking case by case of their files, explaining what had happened. They were thirty minutes into it when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Tony walked to the door and let Madeline in, the kids in front of her.

" Hi, Uncle Tony! "

The group watched as Madeline walked over to them, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. The kids seeing so many new people, holding her hands and hid behind her. Until they saw Sam and Dean.

" Uncle Sam! "

" Uncle Dean! "

The twins ran straight to the hunters, ignoring all the others.

Amanda ran straight to Dean, who picked her up, Sam doing the same with Robert.

" Hey there shorties! " Said Dean.

" Mommy has food for you. " Said Mandy. " She let me pick the pie! "

" You got me pie? " Said Dean, smiling. " No wonder why you're my favorite niece. "

The girl beamed at the compliment.

Madeline was already in front of the them. She hugged each.

The agents watched the exchange with interest. Before Madeline's arrival the brothers were tense, suspicious. unconsciously covering each others blind spots. They acted like they were ready for action at any second.

But the moment they saw the kids, an edge disappeared from their shoulders. Honest smiles appearing on their faces.

The NCIS team noticed Madeline hugging the two. She barely never hugged anybody, just Tim, and only briefly. The Winchesters she hugged for a longer amount of time. relaxing once she saw them.

" I brought food. " Madeline said. " You want it now or after you get your injuries looked after? " She asked, looking at the two with an look that showed she was not happy that they were hurt.

" Are you hurt? " Asked Ducky.

" We're fine. " Said Sam and Dean together.

" Really? " Said Madeline.

" You have a boo-boo Uncle Sam? " Asked Robert in low tone, trying not get heard by the strangers in the room.

" Is just a bump in the head baby Bobby. Uncle Sam is fine. "

Robert immediately reached forward and kissed Sam's forehead.

" Is it better now? " He asked.

Sam smiled.

" It is. All better. "

Amanda kissed Dean's forehead.

" Is your boo-boo better Uncle Dean? "

" All better Mandy. " Said Dean with a smile. " You must have magical kisses. "

The girl laughed at the compliment.

" How about you and baby Bobby taking Uncle Tony to the car so that he can get Sam's and Dean's food? " Said Madeline to her daughter, Dean putting her on the floor.

The kids left the house with Tony.

" Let me see. " Madeline said, walking over to Dean and turning his head. " You have a hole in your skull! It needs stitches! "

" Sam will sew it up once we finish here. " Said Dean. " And how the hell did you know? "

Madeline turned to Sam.

" I just do. You guys have this look when you guys pretend not to be hurt. " She said looking up at Sam. " Help me here gigantor, your head is too damn high. " She said. " And what a surprise! You too is bleeding your head dry. "

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" These boys will be the death of me. " She muttered.

" Madie, enough with the mother hen routine. " Said Dean. " We'll take care of it. "

" I'll stop if you let Ducky take care of it. " She said, hands on her hips.

Dean was about to say no, everyone could see he didn't like the idea.

" Dean, I trust him. " She said, looking in the man's eyes. " Before being tied to a feds organization, he was a doctor. And he takes his oath very seriously. And more important, it would be nice for you guys to have real medical supplies, instead of whisky and dental floss. "

" You use dental floss? " Asked JJ. " Isn't that a bit unsanitary? "

" That's what the whisky is for. " Answered Dean.

" And pain killers? " Asked Tim.

" Also what the whisky is for. " Said Dean. " It has so many uses. "

" So? " Asked Madeline, getting Dean's attention back to her question.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Until Sam looked away from his brother to Madeline.

" You trust him? "

" I do. "

" Okay then. "

" Good. " She said, looking at Ducky, who was already coming back with his bag, waiting for the brothers to allow him to treat them.

" Alright. You can sit down. " Said Ducky.

The brothers sat down and Ducky walked to Sam, looking at the back of his head.

" Dear heavens! You must be in a lot of pain. Madeline is correct it will require stitches. "

" Alright, where were we? " Asked Dean getting back on the track.

Tony got back in the house with the kids and a few plastic bags, that he placed on the table. The Winchesters continued answering the agents questions, only to hiss from time to time when Ducky sew up their heads. Madeline was in the living room with the twins, keeping them distracted while the doctor treated them. When they seemed to get distracted enough with a coloring book, Madeline joined the others in the dining room, standing behind Sam and Dean while they spoke and ate.

The agents had read the brothers files, it said that they were killers psychopaths. The two men in front of them were no such thing. They were hardened men, yes. But the men in front of them lived their lives for others, saving others, putting themselves in danger. Without any support, or payment. They could not even imagine doing the same themselves.

Madeline didn't move away from the brothers. She kept glancing at the agents, watching their reactions. Her gaze coming back to Tim. She wanted him above all the others to understand that the brothers were good men. That they were not criminals and did not deserve to be treated as such.

It was late in the night, way passed the kids bedtime. And there was still a lot to cover. She looked at the living room, to find her kids sleeping in the couch, coloring books fallen on the floor.

Gibbs followed her gaze and gave a small smile.

" I need more coffee. We should take a break. " He said, and received several thankful looks. the story they were listening to was indeed really long and not to mention hard to accept, because it was destroying the vision all of them had of the world, except Abby, she found it very easy. " Madie, you can put them in the guest room upstairs. First door to the left. "

" Thank you Gibbs. " She said before going to the living room, Sam standing up and following.

Madeline picked Robert up and Sam got Amanda, and they both climbed the stairs.

Gibbs got in the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. In the dining room the other agents hadn't moved from their place. Dean was in the living room leaning against the wall watching the stairs. Gibbs heard someone climbing down and saw Sam walking to his brother, both whispering between themselves, then stopping and looking to the stairs again.

Gibbs was about to ask why were they doing it, when he heard it. The house was quiet, no one saying a word, trying to process the things they were learning, so the soft singing coming from the upstairs room was barely audible in the dining room, more audible in the living room where the Winchesters were.

" Kansas. " Said Tony. " She wasn't kidding, she really does use it as a lullaby. " Making small talk was easier than to think about all the monsters that the brothers had talked about. And how apparently they were being chased by the police and FBI just for saving people's lives.

" Odd choice. " Said Prentiss.

" She said that when they were newborns it was the only thing that calmed them. They just loved it. Finding odd or not, she was just happy that they were sleeping and she could sleep. " Said Palmer.

" Certain things you don't question, you just have to be grateful you're getting some sleep. " Said JJ sharing a knowing smile with Hotchner, both thinking back to sleepless night with their own kids.

After a couple of minutes Madeline climbed down the stairs, joining the brothers in the living room. The coffee was ready and they all were quiet. Until Dean marched back in the dining room, Sam and Madeline following.

" So lets get this done with, hein? "

They kept talking about the cases, the brothers not going into so much detail anymore, just the basics. After a few hours, there were no more cases to talk about.

" So, you belive us? " Asked Sam, looking at Gibbs, so was Dean. Madeline was looking at Tim.

Gibbs was quiet, his gut telling him that the brothers could be trusted.

" Yeah. "

The others looked at Gibbs, surprised at how fast he answered.

" Tim? " Asked Madeline.

The man looked at his daughter. He could see in her eyes how much she needed him to believe them.

" I need to think. " He said, his mind still confused, even if the other already seemed to belive them.

She seemed disappointed, but nodded in understanding.

" Well, I believe you! " Said Abby excited, apparently the only one that wasn't tired. " And I have so many questions. "

" Lets keep them to another time Abbs. " Said GIbbs. " We done enough talking for one night. "

" Jethro I don't think we've done enough talking. " Said Ducky. " There's still the matter of what will we put in the reports. And what to do with the body in the van. "

" We could say that is Dean! " Said Abby. " Like they did in St Louis. "

" But we don't have a body for Sam. " Said Palmer.

" Yet. " Said Abby.

The two teams started discussing what to do. There wasn't much for the hunters and Madeline to do so they went to the living room and sat on the couch.

It was about 3:30 am, and after worrying all day, Madeline was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She just leaned against Sam and immediately fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

 _She was sitting at the table, a math exercise in front of her. Sitting by left side, his right arm around her shoulder was Mr. Miller. Or better, Johnathan, as he insisted she called him when they were alone._

 _She was answering the questions and she couldn't be happier by the fact that she understood and answered correctly all of them so far._

 _" That's great. I believe you understood the process you're supposed to apply. " Johnathan said, squeezing her shoulder. " Others can't see it, but I can. I always knew that you were smart. Smart and so special. " He looked at her using his right hand to brush away a strand of her hair._

 _" Do you think my mom will be proud of me? " She asked._

 _The sweet smile in his face disappeared._

 _" I guess my approval just isn't enough hein? " He said. " I guess I'm just not important enough. "_

 _" Is important! " She quickly said, not wanting to disappoint him. He was the only one to show her any kind of kindness. The only one with words of approval. She didn't want to make him sad. " Truly it is! I was just wondering, because, you know she never says anything about it. But your approval is important too. Please don't think that is not! "_

 _He cut her ranting short._

 _" That's okay. I know is hard for you to understand why she doesn't care. " He said, a small smile coming back to his face. " But I do. I'm the one who does. "He motioned for the paper. " Now how about making me proud with another correct answer? "_

 _She smiled at him and got back to the math questions._

* * *

 _She arrived three hours too early for the class. For the last two weeks they were having them exclusively in his home. She knocked on the door, she didn't know if he would be ready, but the only place she could think to go was here. She had no friends except for him. No mentors except for him. To tell the truth he was the only person she could talk to._

 _He opened the door._

 _" Noelle? Is a bit early isn't it? " He was barefoot and wearing just his sweat pants. He looked happy to see her, but he saw the dried tears in her face. " Is everything okay? Come in. " He said, motioning her inside._

 _She got in._

 _" I'm sorry for getting here too early. I shouldn't have just showed up. Maybe I should have called. "_

 _" Hey, I forgive you. " He said. " Take your coat off, let's sit in the kitchen. I'll make you some tea. "_

 _She did as he said. She sat at the counter watching him putting the kettle on the stove._

 _" So, what happened to have you so upset, my darling? " He said coming closer to her one arm around her shoulders, his bare torso pressed against her side. She suddenly became too much aware of the fact that he was shirtless. He saw her tensing and grabbed her hand._

 _" Hey, you can relax. I'm the one you can share everything with, remember? " He said, in his smooth reassuring voice, his sweet smile on his face. Placing the hand that was holding hers in his chest above his heart. " You don't have to be nervous around me. Tell me. " The last two words said in a slightly sweeter tone._

 _" I... I wanted to show my report card to my mother. I was so exited. But, she was working on the dinner table, papers all around her. I didn't see the glass with the juice. " He looked at him, tears coming back to her eyes. " I swear I didn't. But I knocked all over her papers. They were important papers. She didn't have copies, at least not at home. She has a dead line and she said she wasn't going o make it because of me. That the publisher was going to lose an important deal. She..." She was in crying now her breathing faster and harder._

 _" What did she said? " He asked._

 _" She said I ruined her life by being born, and now I kept making sure to ruin everything else. That I was going to ruin her job too. The only part of her life she actually enjoyed. " She said, between sobs._

 _He hugged her, she no longer bothered by him being shirtless buried her face in his chest._

 _" Shh. " He said, caressing her hair._

 _" I'm just a mistake. " She said. Her voice muffled by his chest._

 _" She may think that. " He said. " But not me. I don't think you're a mistake. "_

 _She looked up at him._

 _" Thank you Johnathan. "_

 _Instead of releasing her from the hug, he held tight. With her looking up at him, he bend down. capturing her lips. She tensed, but he held her in place, one hand holding her face._

 _" I am the one that you can always come to. " He said after breaking the kiss. " I am your safe place, where you belong. "_

 _She was looking at him, tears still running down her face. Still confused by the kiss she received._

 _" Say it. " He said._

 _" S..Say what? " She asked in a small voice._

 _" Say that I'm your safe place. Where you belong. " He said in a soft voice his thumb caressing her cheek._

 _She opened her mouth but no sounds came out._

 _" Say it darling. " He said in a slightly harsher tone. " Because I'm the one that cares for you. I'm the one place that you can be safe, where you can belong, where you can receive love and acceptance. "_

 _" You're my safe place. You're where I belong. Where I can receive love and acceptance. "_

 _" Nowhere else. No one else. "_

 _" Nowhere else. No one else. "_

* * *

 _She was in the park, sitting under a tree. Reading a book. She felt someone sit next to her. When she looked she saw that it was the new kid that had transferred to her school._

 _" Hi. You're in my literature class, aren't you? " He asked, with a friendly smile._

 _" Y-Yes. "_

 _" I know that I just started here, but I'm not good in literature, the teacher said that you're good and that if I need help you would be a good bet? "_

 _" Well, I...I'm good, not the best. But if you need help, I can help. "_

 _" Great! Maybe we can meet tomorrow in the library, after school? I really need help with the book he assigned. "_

 _" Sure. "_

 _" Great, thanks. " The boy stood and walk away._

 _She smiled, maybe she had just made a new friend._

 _When she arrived at Johnathan's house later that day, she was in a great mood. He, was not. As the days passed he was more and more prone to these outbursts of anger._

 _" Who were you talking to in the park? " He asked._

 _" He's the new student. " She said with a smile. " Wants my help with the literature assignment. We're going to meet in the library. "_

 _" I don't want you to meet him. " He said in harsh tone._

 _" Why? " She asked thinking about what could she have possibly done wrong._

 _" He only wants to use you for your brain. He's not smart enough and he wants you to do it all for him. You won't meet him again. "_

 _" He seems nice. " She said in a small voice._

 _" He's not! " He said, throwing his glass of wine at the wall, braking it. " You are not to see him! "_

 _She jumped in her place scared._

 _" I won't. " She said startled, a bit teary eyed. " I won't, I'm sorry. "_

 _He sighed and walked over to her. Placing his hands on her arms, slowly rubbing her arms up and down._

 _" I'm only protecting you. " He said now in a low and caring voice. " You know that, don't you? Say it. "_

 _" I know you want to protect me. " She said, calming now that he was calmer too._

 _" Good. " He said leaning and kissing her. " Because you know that I'm the one you can trust, right? You're mine to protect, to keep. I'm the one that cares. "_

 _" Yes. "_

* * *

 _Her mother was travelling for a few days, when she told Johnathan about it, he said that she was going to spend some time with him. She was to pack a few changes of clothes in her backpack._

 _They didn't leave his house the whole time her mother was out-of-town. there were areas in the house she wasn't allowed in, but in the others, she could go and leave as she pleased. But she didn't, because he always had a plan on what they would do with their time. And wanting to keep him happy, she agreed to all of them. Even in the first night, after they ate, when he led her to the master bedroom._

 _She was nervous, she knew what he wanted, of where this was going. She was nervous, but how could she say no? He was the only one that ever cared for her. The one to actually care, no one else. He did everything for her, she owed him. Is not like she had anyone else in her life. He was the only one she had, without him, she was alone. And despite the various times he got angry, he was sweet and caring. He loved her. And he only got angry when she did something wrong, as long as she did everything right, things would be great._

 _He closed the door behind them, and turned to her, and kissed her. Harder than he had before. She was ready to do what she had to do, but in that moment she was scared. And she froze in place. He noticed that, he stopped kissing her and looked at her._

 _" Do as I say. " He said, while instructing her in what to do and when to do it. When they made to his bed and he took her clothes off, she knew she couldn't go thru with it._

 _" Please, slow down. " She said in a small voice, she was terrified of making him angry with her denial._

 _He ignored her and caressed her now naked body, ignoring the way she was trembling or the beginning of the tears that made way to her eyes._

 _" No, please. " She said, her voice begging to crack._

 _He looked at her._

 _" Don't talk. Just do as I say. " He said, his voice deep. " You won't back down now. This will happen. And we both want this. Do not disappoint me. You don't want to do that do you? "_

 _" No. " She said, the tears falling._

 _" Then just do as I say. " He said starting his exploration of her body, his lips going down her neck._

 _She was crying, she did her best to do it quietly, to not make a sound while it happened. Even when it hurt. At one point she bit her lip to stop her cries to come out. Even with all that, sometimes the words came out._

 _" Please. "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Stop. "_

 _But she stopped when he told her to stop saying no._

* * *

She startled awake, a hand on her shoulder, she started moving away her nightmare still on her mind. But when she heard the voice from whom the voice belonged to, she stopped.

" Madie, wake up. Is okay is just a nightmare. Is okay. Wake up. "

She opened her eyes, it took a moment to focus her eyes and recognize where she was. The events of the previous night coming back to her mind. Sam was looking at her, concerned eyes.

" Sam? "

" Yeah. You were having a nightmare. "

She was lying on the couch, from a point of the previous night Dean and Sam must have gotten out of the couch, and placed the blanket on top of her and the pillow under her head.

" Did I disturb you guys? " She asked.

" No, don't worry. "

" What time is it? "

" 8 am. "

" 8! " She exclaimed, sitting up. " The kids woke up yet? "

" Yeah. They're in the kitchen. We managed to get them to let you sleep. "

" Good, so they had breakfast yet? "

" They're eating right now. "

She was shaking visibly, he sat next to her.

" Are you sure you're okay? "

" Y...Yeah. Just need some water. Been some time since I had one of those. " She said trying to smile. " I guess all the worrying of yesterday got me unbalanced. Messed with my head. "

" Don't need to explain to me. "

" So what did the feds decided to do? "

" They are going to fake our deaths. "

" Oh. " She said looking up to the dining room, where the others were. " So they believe you guys? There will be no problems with them? "

" Apparently. "

" Great. " She said hugging him with her right arm. " I'm relieved. "

" Let's get you breakfast. The twins are almost running here to get you. " He said.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The agent took about two hours to get a plan on what to do. At one point Sam and Dean joined them again, leaving Madeline to sleep more comfortably on the couch.

All the agents were tired, but no one seemed to want to sleep. There was just too much to think about. McGee and Dr. Reid were specially shook up with everything. They both were men of science, facts, they based their entire lives and themselves around that. And their walls crumbled around them leaving nothing behind. And they had to rebuilt themselves now.

Tim had to do worrying about the fact that this whole new part of the world that was revealed to him was a part of his daughter. A part that would always be with her.

In the house the only agents to stay were Gibbs, McGee, Morgan and Prentiss. The others had two people to kill officially. To follow with their plan.

Around 7:30 am they heard two voices coming from upstairs.

" Mommy! "

Dean was up from the chair the same second, leaving the glass of bourbon he was drinking, and climbed the stairs quickly. About ten minutes later he was back, two children following and holding the ends of his jacket. They hid behind him when they saw the FBI agents, their normal shy selves around strangers. Gibbs decided to distract them from that by making them focus on the people they knew.

" Hey there. " He said with a smile. " Want some breakfast? "

" Mommy makes breakfast. " Amanda said leaving her hiding spot behind Dean and sitting in Sam's lap at the table.

" Mommy is sleeping right now. " Said Tim. " We can make you breakfast instead. "

" I only like when mommy makes it. " The little girl declared, folding her arms in front of herself.

" How do you know if you didn't try? " Said Sam.

" Baby Bobby only likes when mommy makes it too. " She said, pointing at her brother, looking at him.

" Is that true baby Bobby? " Said Dean sitting in his place Robert in his lap.

The little boy looked his sister, then turned his face up to his uncle.

" I only like when mommy makes it. " He said.

The adults could barely contain their smiles at how the little kids immediately banded together to get what they wanted, it was just adorable.

" Your mommy is tired. She needs to sleep just a bit more. " Said Tim. " How about someone else makes it just this once? And if you don't like you don't have to eat it ever again. "

The two kids looked at each other, and spoke a few words the others couldn't understand.

" Secret twin language? " Whispered Prentiss to Morgan. " That's really adorable. "

Amanda looked at Tim.

" We eat if we go to the movies. " She said, her face determined, her tiny arms folded in front of her.

" Movies with candy. " Added Robert, mimicking his sister's body language.

Gibbs couldn't help the small laugh. These kids were really precocious.

" Fine. I'll take you to the movies. " Agreed Tim, more amused, and a bit proud, than anything.

" Thank you Grandpa. " Said Amanda, leaving Sam's lap to hug Tim. Robert smiling widely.

So Tim went into the kitchen, and started making pancakes. The kids watching.

" Mommy sings when she makes breakfast. " Said Robert.

" I'm not mommy. " Said Tim smiling at the boy. " I think is best to keep the singing only to mommy. I have a horrible voice, isn't that right Gibbs? "

" Yeah. " The older man said, taking a gulp from his coffee. " Is terrible. You guys don't want to hear that. Why don't you sit and wait for your breakfast? "

They walked over to the table and sat at the table, Dean and Sam standing and letting them have the chairs.

" Uncle Sam, I want Gumbo. " Said Robert.

" Gumbo? " Asked Morgan.

" His stuffed elephant. " Answered Sam. " Must be in Madie's car. " Sam said, walking to the corner of the dining room where Madeline left her backpack the night before.

" I want Gina too! " Amanda said, practically yelling.

" Don't worry, I'll get Gina too. " He said. " But remember, mommy sleeping so we have to use our indoors voice. " And he left, coming back two minutes later with a brown shoulder bag, a blue giraffe and a green elephant. Both toys looked old and very well-loved.

He gave then each their own and dropped the bag next to Madeline's backpack, putting the car key on its place again.

A few minutes later Tim appeared with a big plate filled with pancakes.

He placed two in each of the kids plates. Dean helped Robert cut his and Tim helped Amanda, who was glaring at her's.

" They look ugly. " She said.

Robert who was already eating, looked at her.

" They taste good. "

Accepting her brothers opinion, she took the first bite. And from that they had no more problems.

They were all eating, when they heard something coming from the living room. Madeline was tossing and turning muttering in her sleep.

Gibbs barely make out a few words. Mostly just no, stop and please.

Sam walked over to her, while Dean and Tim got the kids attention back to their breakfast.

About two minutes later, she walked into the dinning room placing a kiss in the heads of her kids.

" Good morning everyone. " She said politely, but she still looked a bit shaken up from whatever nightmare she had.

" I'll get you a plate. " Said Tim going into the kitchen.

She followed him.

" Where can I find a glass? " She asked him.

He handed her one and she opened the fridge, pouring water in her glass, and drinking it. Taking slow breaths with each gulp.

" Are you okay? " Tim asked.

" I'm fine. Just need to calm down, drink a glass of water and I'll be normal again. " She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. " It was just the worrying of yesterday. When I get this agitated, this worried, I have nightmares. "

" Have you talked to someone about it? "

" No " She said quickly. " I got it handled. Certain things will never go away, but then can be managed. " She looked at his worried face. " Don't worry yourself. I got it under control. "

" Okay. But I'm here if you need. " He said and started walking back to the dining room, before stopping and turning back to her. " What was it about? "

" Memories. " She simply said, finishing her water and taking one last breath, before going out the back door to the back yard, only stopping for a second to talk to him. " I'm not very hungry right now. I'll eat later, just safe me one, okay? "

" Sure. " He said to her as she walked away.

He put the plate back in the kitchen cabinet, but instead of going back to the dining room he followed her into the backyard.

She was sitting in the steps of the porch, looking straight ahead, but her eyes were not focussed in anything there, they were lost in time. Her left hand playing with her necklace, her right one on her knee.

He sat next to her and they sat quietly for a while, just looking ahead.

" I have to say, that sometimes, I don't know what to do. " Tim started, his voice getting her mind off of whatever place it was. " I want to help, but I don't know how. I want to ask what is wrong, but most of the time, I'm afraid of doing it. "

She remained quiet, stopped playing with her necklace, and he kept talking.

" I admit that, I'm at lost in how to be your father. " He didn't look at her, both staring ahead. " I see you with Sam, Dean and Bobby. I know that they are your family, they know you better than I do. You trust them and they, you. "

" When people learn that they are parents, usually the child is still a kid. You, you were already more mature than most people I know. Always doing the responsible thing, caring for others. And that scared me, I feel horrible saying it, but man, I'm always terrified of doing something wrong. Because if I do, I know that you can take care of yourself, that you can live without me in your life. And I know that I can't. "

" I love you. " He said looking at her, who now looking at her hands. " You're my daughter and I love you. I feel like I have to protect you, and my grandkids. But, at times, I feel like I have no place in your life. That I haven't earned the right to have a place in your life. "

" I know now that you've kept a part of yourself a secret. And I understand, you were protecting people you care about. And I don't blame you. Doing such a thing, it makes me even more proud of the woman you've become. Even if I didn't have anything to do with it. "

" This wonderful person you are, it's in spite of everything the world threw at you. You've survived more than most people can dream of. And you're still the most sweet, loving, smart, funny person I know. And I'm the one guy that get's to say: That is my daughter! " He gave a small laugh.

" All this makes me feel like I'm not worthy of you. How can I? And I feel guilty, for not being there sooner. Not protecting you from every person that hurt you." He could feel his eyes getting a bit teary. " I'm sorry for not being there. For not keeping people who would hurt you away. For not keeping you safe, for not being there to say that I love you. For not driving you to school in the first day, for not buying your first book, for not hugging you when you had a nightmare and telling you that everything was going to be okay. "

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

" I'm sorry for not being there to tell you that you had to do your homework, eat more vegetables, brush your teeth. To support you in everything you did. To hang your drawings in the fridge and make everyone crazy by telling them histories about you, like any father should. "

" I'm sorry about not telling you that you deserve the world. And that if I could I would give it to you, because if anyone deserves it, is my little girl. "

" I love you. And I'm sorry. "

She finally looked up at him, tears running down her face. She looked into his eyes, and he knew that she was seeing the truth in his words. A tear escaping his eye and running down his face.

She took his left hand in her right one, and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. That position completely comfortable, despite the fact that they had the same height.

" Thank you. " She said, barely a whisper. " Dad. "


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

They sat in the porch for about half an hour. No one had come to interrupt them. The didn't speak, just sat together.

When they got inside the house again Sam and Dean were in the living room, the kids with them. Sam looked at her, and must have known that something happened because he gave her a small smile, seeing how her body language was more relaxed around Tim.

She then picked her things, hugged her father, said bye to the others, and walked to the living room.

" Alright you two. Now that we know that the feds won't be busting your asses and that they trust you enough to help, you two are going back to the motel. " She said, gathering the coloring books that were spread in the coffee table. " You two need to sleep. No discussion. " She said, holding Robert's hand and walking towards the door. " Come on Mandy, get the two idjits to move their butts. "

The little girl stood and grabbed Sam and Dean's hands pulling them out of the couch.

" Mommy says to move your butts. " She declared.

The two hunters stood from the couch, amused by the little girl pulling their hands, nodded to the agents watching from the dining room and left the house.

Outside, Dean looked relieved.

" Man, is a good thing they believed us, but no way I'm ever going to like spending that much time with this many feds again. "

" I guessed as much. " Madeline said, opening her car, the kids getting in the back. " And I believe that, if I hadn't declared that you two needed to sleep. Gibbs would not have let you two out of his sight. " She was about to get in her car, but stopped. " Go to the motel, sleep. Then call me, I'll make you some pie tonight. "

" I knew there was a reason for me to love you Madie. " Said Dean, with a smile on his face, the smile that appeared when pie was being discussed, or eaten.

" Yeah, yeah. " She said getting in the car. " I know. " And she drove away.

The brothers got in their car and drove to their motel, a well deserved rest waiting for them.

Madeline was home, doing some cleaning since she wasn't working. When she heard a knock on the door.

It was Tim.

" Hi. " He said with a smile.

" Hi. Come on in. " She said, smiling too.

He stepped in to the house, looking around, from the first time he had been in her appartment, it hadn't changed much, except for a small tv in front of the couch. But obviously the furniture was moved from their places and cleaning supplies were all over the room.

" I brought your cellphone. " He said, taking her phone from his pocket and giving to her.

" Oh thanks. " She said taking it and setting it down on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. " I didn't even though of it. " She pointed to the stools by the counter. " Take a seat I'm getting us something to drink. I was going to take a break anyway. "

He sat in the stool while she opened the fridge.

" Is orange juice okay? " She asked, facing the contents of the fridge. " Because all I got is this and water. "

" Orange juice is fine. "

" Good. " She said getting the bottle from the fridge, taking two cups from the cupboard and placing in front of him.

Tim couldn't help but notice how little she had in objects in her house. The furniture was minimal, inside the cupboards while she opened and closed them, he could see had little too. Only five plates, four cups, and few other micelanious, including pots and pans. How did she cooked for her and her kids was a wonder to him.

She then took a jar of cookies and put in front of him.

" Try these, they are the ones we sell at the store. " She said, walking around the counter to sit next to him. " You better eat before the kids notice that you're here, and they see the cookies. Won't get another chance later. "

He chuckled and took a cookie, biting into it.

" These really are good. "

" Thanks. " She said filling his cup with juice. " So how did the 'cover up operation ' went? "

" The what? "

" Is not like it has a name other than ' federal agents lie in reports to cover the fact that wanted criminals are still alive, because they are actually good guys ' operation. "

" Yeah it doesn't. " He said, laughing. " But everything was fine. Abby managed to find a way to fake Sam's body. So her and Tony went back to the tunnels, found another one of those 'shifters skin' piles and threw some quimicals. It burned all the DNA, leaving nothing but a few pieces of teeth that are to damaged to do any good in an identification. "

" So how is it going to be identified as Sam? "

" Well she created a track using Sam's blood, that we got from him last night. It leads to the remains. Left some containers of chemicals. " He said, grabbing another cookie and eating it, gaining a smile from her. " It will look like Dean killed him and was covering up. In the report the BAU team will say that he had a psychotic break. Struggled with an agent that went down lost his weapon, but managed to get Sam's and shoot him. "

" Wow. " She said, a impressed exprestion on her face. " Sometimes it scares me to know how easy it is for her to cover things like that. Poor person that ever crosses her. "

" She can kill you and leave no forensic evidence. " He said with a smirk. " Speaking of Abby, she ordered me to ask. "

" Ordered? " Madeline said, looking amused.

" Yeah. She proposed all of us having dinner tonight, before the Winchesters leave town. "

She bit her lip, looking unsure.

" I don't know. " She said. " I kind of promissed Dean to bake him a pie tonight. And after spending so much time with you guys... " She didn't finish, hoping he would understand.

" They are not confortable around 'feds', even if they believe in them. "

" Is not like its on purpose. " She added quickly. " But you have to understand that, they kind of have a bad history with the law. That doesn't just go away. "

" Abby is going to be desapointed. "

" I'll ask, but I'm not making any promisses. " She said with a shrug. " I'll just wait for them to call me, I don't want to wake them up. Lord knows they don't sleep enough. "

He smiled at her, shaking his head slowly.

" What? " She asked.

" You really are a mother hen. " He said. " When you started cheking them for injuries last night, I assumed it was just the stress of having them almost arrested. But it isn't. "

She blushed a little.

" I'm not a mother hen. " She said, crossing her arms. " I just worry. And I wouldn't have to, if they didn't give me reason to. "

" Yeah, right. " He said laughing.

" Oh. " She tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't. " Shut up. "

His phone buzzed, indicating he had gotten a message. He looked down to see that Abby had sent him a text, asking if Madeline had liked the dinner idea. He replied a ' not likely to happen '. While he was looking down, he noticed a big scar on her left thigh, showing from underneath the shorts she was wearing.

" What's that? " He asked, poiting. Just after he asked he thought that maybe he shouldn't have. It could be something she wasn't confortable talking about.

But to his surprise, she had a small smile on her face.

" That " She said, putting her hand on top of the scar. " Is how I met Sam and Dean. I was in trouble, and they saved me. "

" The story in your notebook. The hunted castle and the two knights. " He said, remembering the story from when they worked her case.

" Yes, pretty much. " She started talking, but a phone started ringing in the other room. " Excuse me. " She said, standing up and running to answer it.

He waited while spoke on the phone, looking around the apartment. It bothered him how little she had. Maybe he could convince her to let him help her financially.

When she got back, she had a small smile.

" Well, you can give Abby good news. It wasn't easy, but I managed to convince Sam and Dean to have dinner with your team. But I will have to take a few more pies. "

" Great. " He said, pulling his phone out and sending Abby a text. The reply was almost immediate. " And apparently, it will be at Ducky's place. "

" Okay. Just give me the adress and time, because I have to shop for pie ingredients. "

" Can I help? " He asked.

" Sure, it will be fun. I just get the kids ready and away from whatever it is they're doing. "

Shortly after they were in a market, the kids in the cart. They were in the fruit section, Madeline choosing apples. Amanda was jumping up and down in the cart.

" Mommy can we get candy bars? "

" Honey careful not to step in the products. "

" I'm being careful. Can we get candy mommy? "

Tim saw a older woman glaring at Madeline and whispering to a man he assumed to be her husband.

" What's her problem? " He asked out loud.

Madeline looked at the couple for only a second, before going back to the fruits.

" Is nothing. " She said, pushing the cart. " That is the ' I'm judging you because you're young and already has kids ' glare. " She stopped and started choosing peaches. " But with a twist of judgment for walking around with an older man by being pregneant or with kids. Got a lot of those while I has in Sioux Falls, in the few occasions I walked around town with Bobby. "

He was angry, he wanted to march back to that woman and give her a piece of his mind. Madeline looked at him and put her hand in his arm.

" No need to get upset about it, I'm already used to it. Comes with the territory. "

" You can't just take it. She has no right to judge you. "

" I don't mind. Really. Is so common, I barely notice it anymore. If I did something everytime someone looks at me funny because I have kids, I would do nothing more than to argue all day. Sticks and Stones, right? "

He was proud of her, for not letting the opinions of idiots get to her. She was above such comments, but he wasn't.

He turned and walked over to the older couple.

" Excuse me. " He said, the old couple turning to him. " I saw you staring at us. I couldn't help but wonder, do we know each other? "

" Oh, no. " The woman said a bit flustered. " I don't think so. "

" So you don't know us at all? Nothing about us? "

The couple shook their heads.

" I'm sorry, for the way you were looking at us and whispering, I would imagine you knew everything about mine and my daughters lives. " He said with a smile. " My mistake. Good bye. "

He turned and walked back to his daughter's side. Leaving the older couple to their embarrassment.

Madeline was holding back a smile, putting the peaches in the cart.

" That was kind of awesome. " She said in a low tone for him.

He smiled and they continued shopping.

Back at her apartment, Tim helped Madeline in getting the products out of the bags, but he was expelled from the kitchen once she started cooking. Despite the amout of dishes she had, she had more than enough pie tins.

He then sat in the couch, playing with the twins, while Madeline did her thing in the kitchen, humming the whole time. From time to time he would just observe her. How she had a peacefull and even pleased expression in her face, always humming, jumping from one tune to the other.

A while after he left for his place, he had to take care of Jethro and take a shower.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Later that night, Dean and Sam pulled up in front of a big house.

" Why are we doing this again? " Asked Dean, the happiness of driving his ' Baby ' again disappearing with the idea of spending more time with the feds.

" Because Madie asked us to. " Said Sam, explaining it for what it felt like the millionth time. " They are her father and his friends, they are part of her life and they matter to her. She wants us to get to know them. "

" Isn't that what we did all of last night? "

" We were interrogated last night, by the NCIS team and the FBI, this is just her father's team, that she said were like his family. " Sam continued. " Look, Dean I don't like it either, but it's just one night with free food. And Madeline promised pies for you didn't she? "

Dean looked at his brother then at the big house, he thought about making an excuse and leaving, but he told Madeline he would go, so he had to show. And also, he thought about the pies waiting for him inside, and that sealed the deal for him. He got out of the car and walked to the front door, Sam following.

They knocked on the door and a short while after, the door opened to show a very excited goth.

" Sam! Dean! " She jumped forward and gave them each a very tight hug. " So glad you could make it. I was not sure you would, because Timmy said that Madie said that it was not very likely. But you came. I have so many questions for- "

" Abby, shouldn't you let them in before you start bombarding them with questions? " Tony said from inside the house.

" Come on in! " She said, making room for them to enter the house. They stepped in feeling uncomfortable in the big house, all the people in the living room staring at them.

" Is Madie here? " Sam asked.

" Any minute now. She texted me. " Said Tim.

They sat and accepted a couple of beers.

" Before I forget. " Said Tony, turning to the two. " Congratulations. You two are now officially dead. " He said with a smile. " Again. " He took a swing of his beer. " And that is too weird to say. "

" Imagine to live it. " Said Dean. " We had died so many times I lost count. "

" I have no idea how to respond to that. " Said Tony.

" No one does. " Said Sam.

" If you don't mind. " Said Palmer. " I was wondering, how exactly one starts doing what you do? "

" Why Autopsy Gremlin? " Asked Tony. " Thinking about changing careers? "

" Oh no, no, no, no. " Palmer answered quickly. Before turning to the brothers. " I mean, no offense to you. Is just that, I wouldn't want to... Not that there is anything wrong, but is not what I would call a... I'm happy- "

" Don't hurt yourself Harry Potter. " Said Dean, leaning back on his chair. " We get it. You would have to be nuts to do what we do. "

" So why do you do it? " Asked Tim.

" We were kind of raised into it. " Said Sam. " Family business. "

" And the ladies get really grateful when you save them. " Said Dean with a smirk, gaining a roll of eyes from his brother.

" Seriously, Dean? "

" What? Just because you're practically a monk doesn't mean I have to be. " Said Dean.

" Is called respecting women, you should look it up. "

" Are you sure? Because to me, it looks like girls just like me better! Which makes sense. "

" How does it makes sense? "

" Well, I'm clearly the more attractive one. "

" Debatable. "

" And I think girls just don't go for the geek. "

The agents were observing the exchange, Ziva and Abby looking between the Winchesters and Tony and Tim.

" Is like a freaky mirror isn't it? " Asked Abby, talking in a low tone.

" It is. And I did not believe the world could handle two Tonys. "

There was a knock on the door. Ducky went to answer it and about three seconds later, two kids ran into the room. Madeline appeared soon after.

" Where's the pie? " Asked Dean, looking outraged.

" Hi Dean. How are you? " Madeline asked sarcastically. " They are in the car. I need an extra pair of hands to get them. "

" How many did you bake? " Asked Palmer.

" Four. " She said. " I know it seems like too much, but once you see how much Dean likes pie you'll understand. "

Dean stood and walked to the door.

" Come on Madie let's get the pies. " He said. Madeline following him.

When they got back to the house, they left the pies in the kitchen and joined the others. They talked for a while, until Madeline and Sam got distracted by Ducky's library.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

When they sat to eat, the subject of the conversation had changed to protection against the supernatural.

" I'm just saying that someone so smart can easily come up with an excuse for having a bag of rock salt in the work place, the van and of course at home. " Madeline said, helping Amanda eat.

" A whole bag of rock salt? " Said Tim. " How could I possibly explain that? "

" How the hell will I know, you're the one with the best seller, make something up. "

" Yeah, McAuthor. I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. " Said Tony.

" And of course, carrying silver knifes will be good too. " Said Sam. " Madie says you already carry knifes on you, so it won't be a problem. "

" Salt, flasks with holy water and a silver knife? " Said Palmer. " What kind of problem do you think we'll have in DC? "

" You never know. " Said Dean. " Better be safe, that's why I have Madie carrying this stuff too. "

" You carry a knife? " Asked Ducky.

" Yeah, never leave home without it. " She said reaching for her shin, and showing them a decent sized silver knife with a decorated wood handle. " Dean got it for me as a Christmas present. " She said smiling.

" Can I see it? " Asked Ziva. Madeline passed her the blade and the former Mossad agent held it, testing its balance and the quality of the blade. She did it then passed it back to Madeline, who immediately put it back to its place. " Is a nice blade. And well cared for. "

" Madie knows how to care for a blade. " Said Dean. " If you have a blade you should know how to take good care of it. "

" True. " Said Gibbs.

" You're not going to say that we need to carry machetes too, are you? " Asked Tony.

" Of course not. The machete is more to decapitate monsters. Very unlikely you'll need to be carrying it around as a security measure, like these other things. " Madeline said. " And besides, you can decapitate someone with a lot of things. Sam did it once with barbed wire. "

" I do not recommend, even with a fabric to hold it, I ended up with an almost shredded hand. " The tall man commented.

" Moving on from the tales of horrible ways to chop a monster's head off. " Said Tony. " What else you think we should carry? From the way this is going, Madie is going to wrap us in bubble wrap. "

" She's a mother hen by nature, just get used to it. " Said Dean and Sam in unison.

" Hey. I'm not. " She exclaimed, turning to the two hunters sitting next to her.

" Yeah, you are. " Said Dean, Sam and Tim together.

" You too? " She said to her father.

" Is not like is a bad thing. " He said, holding his hands up in front of him, in a mock defeated pose. " It's just who are. You have this ' protective mode '. "

" Oh. " She didn't have any arguments to give. " Shut up. " She turned to Tony. " No, Tony, I'm not going to wrap you in plastic, but I do belive that all of you, I'm not sure of Ziva, should get tattoos. "

Abby was thrilled.

" Why? " Asked Ducky.

" Is an antipossession tattoo. " Said Sam. " Keeps demons from possessing you. "

" You have one? " Asked Abby. " Can I see it? "

The two hunter pulled their collars showing the pentagram surrounded by flames in their chests.

" Cool! Is such an awesome design. " Said Abby.

" And you have one too? " Asked Tim looking at Madeline.

" Yeah. "

" Where? " Asked Tony with a grin.

" In her butt. " Said Robert.

" Baby Bobby! " She said to the boy, blushing, as Tony laughed. " Is not in my butt, is in my lower back. "

" Waaay low. " Commented Dean, with a grin, drinking from his beer.

" Shut up. It's not that low. " She said, blushing even harder. " You keep this up, and you're not getting pie. "

There were laughs all around the table at the heart-broken expression in the hunter face.

" Does it have to be a tattoo? " Asked Ziva after they stopped laughing.

" No, it could be a necklace with a charm too. " Said Dean. " Tattoos are just easier and safer, can't forget to put it on or have it ripped in a fight. We have a few in the car. "

They kept talking and eventually it was time for dessert. Dean got one slice of each pie and started eating with enthusiasm.

" I he always like that with pie? " Asked Abby to Sam, the sounds Dean was making could make people blush.

" Oh yeah. "

" Madeline now that we know the truth about who Sam and Dean are, I ask how was it that you met them? " Asked Ducky.

" Yes, you said the scar in your leg had something to do with it. " Said Tim.

" Is really simple. They saved my life. " She said.

" Oh come on. Tell us, details. " Said Tony.

" Alright. " She said, cleaning the food from Robert's face. " I was traveling on foot on a back road, the sun was setting and I was looking for a place to spend the night, I was going to sleep under a tree, until I saw a very old house. "

" Beginning of a horror film right there. " Said Tony.

" Well, I know that now! But then, I didn't. All I saw was a place with a roof. So I got in and after seeing that no one was there, I just laid on the floor and slept. Until, the voice started talking. I looked around the house and all of a sudden this guy appears out of thin air in front of me, this huge knife in his hands. He's talking to me as if he knows me. When I try to run away, it sends a chair at me, throwing me at the wall, where I hit my head and end up with a giant piece of wood sticking out of my thigh. He was about to stab me, but he disappeared in smoke when Sam hit his middle with an iron crowbar. He has to carry me because I couldn't walk and was already dizzy from the blood loss and my head injury, and started rambling. He tried to take me outside but the door wouldn't open, because the ghost had locked us in. "

" Ghosts can do that? " Asked Abby.

" Yeah, if they want you inside, you're not going anywhere. " Said Dean, mouth full of pie.

" So, the ghost shows up a few more times until they manage to set the remains on fire. With the ghost gone, they could open the door and take me to the hospital before I bled out. Got there just in time. The doctors were surprised to see I had survived, or that I hadn't had a miscarriage. "

" I bet they were even more surprised when you ran out of the hospital not a week later. " Said Sam. " Must have freaked them out. "

Madeline laughed, trying to imagine how the hospital staff must have felt.

" I left a note, so I regret nothing. "

" You left a note? " Asked Tim.

" Yeah. It said: Thanks for the help, but I can't stay. Don't worry I'll be fine. "

" So, is a natural thing for you, not staying under medical care while in serious condition? " Asked Gibbs, remembering when the girl left the hospital two days after almost being beaten to death and with broken ribs.

" I was fine. I'm a fast healer, there was no reason for all that people to be babying me. And if I stayed CPS would have taken me in the second the discharge papers were ready, then I would have been arrested. "

" So, the moral here is, don't go in creepy old houses. " Said Tony.

" Pretty much. " Madeline said in unison with Sam.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

After they left Ducky's house, Madeline followed Den and Sam to a road, where they parked and got out of their cars.

" It was so good seeing you guys. " Said Madeline hugging Sam, then Dean. " Even under the circumstances. Sorry about the whole FBI and NCIS thing. But at least they believed you right? "

" Yeah. " Said Dean. " And your dad and his friends are not bad, for you know, feds. "

" Yes, they are. " She said, the twins looking sad in front of her, not wanting to say goodbye. " Don't forget to call us, okay? I want frequent news about you two. And please be careful. "

" We'll be as careful as a Winchester can be. " Said Sam.

" That doesn't reassure me very much. "

" Can't help being who we are. " Said Sam.

The brothers crouched and gave the kids a hug, saying their goodbyes. It was always hard to see the tears in the twins eyes.

" Bye! Be careful! " Said Madeline loudly to the car that was driving away. " And don't forget to call! " She screamed over the loud sounds of Dean's music.

She walked to the car and opened the door for her kids to get in, then she entered and drove home. The kids had to go to bed and she had work in the morning.

* * *

 **I'm still writing for this story, but the main story I wanted to tell is done. The rest is just stuff that I come up with. Like Madeline and Tim going to her home town, Tim being over protective when she flirts with someone. You know just whatever pops up in my head.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Since the team learned the truth about Sam and Dean, Madeline seemed more relaxed around them. She and Tim were spending more time together. She was spending time with the others too. Abby was with her asking questions about the supernatural every chance she could. Madeline had asked Ziva to show her some defense moves. Ducky would have lunch with her and the kids, telling longs stories and enjoying the fact that she never interrupted him. Tony would ' educate ' her on tv and movie culture. She also spent a lot of time with Sarah, in literary events, having lunches. Sarah had already met the kids, and they were warming up to her, to Penny too.

That night they would all meet after work and have dinner together at Ziva's place. Madeline's car needed to change the oil and had a busted tail light, so she didn't drive to work. Tim offered to pick her up.

The now familiar smell of sweets, baked goods and chocolate hit him when he walked in.

" Hello Tim! " Said Greg, the friendly man that worked in the counter. " Madeline said you would be stopping by. "

" Hi Greg. How are you? "

" Good, can't complain. You? How is that fancy NCIS job treating you? "

" Is good, busy. "

Madeline walks out of the kitchen.

" Hey Tim! Do you mind waiting? I'm going to take a minute still. "

" Sure, no problem. " He said, walking towards one of the tables and sitting.

" Great. " She turned to Greg. " Eric is coming to take that order, I'm supposed to help to get it done faster. "

" Sure, can't let ' Eric ' waiting. " Said Greg in a mocking tone, both walking in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, a young man, brown hair tied to a small messy bun, brown warm eyes, squared jaw, a tanned skin. He was tall, around Tim's height, lean, but not too skinny. He was wearing a loose jeans, a dark t-shirt with a long-sleeved button down plaid shirt on top, black boots to top the whole thing. He looked scruffy, but he could be considered an attractive young man.

That moment Ziva called Tim.

" Hey Ziva. "

" Hello McGee. Are you on your way? "

Madeline got out of the kitchen with two boxes on her hands, Greg following with other four. The girl smiled at the young man, greeting him. The man smiled back, completely ignoring Greg as he handed him the boxes.

" I'm at the store yet, Madie had an order to pack. We'll be leaving soon. " Said, McGee distracted. He didn't like the smile the guy was giving his daughter, he had seen it to many times on Tony's face every time he talked to a beautiful woman. " Oh, I'm not liking this. "

" Liking what? Coming to dinner? " Asked Ziva.

" No, there this guy at the store. "

" Is he suspicious? Should we call the police? "

" No, he's... "

" He is what McGee? " She asked.

" I don't like the way he's smiling at Madie. "

" Why? Is it as you americans say a ' creepy ' smile? "

" No, is worse. " He said, keeping his voice down and watching Madie and the young man talking, smiling. Then taking the boxes to his car in front of the store. " Is too much like the smile Tony gives to a pretty girl. "

" McGee, Madie is a beautiful girl, of course people will flirt with her. " Said Ziva.

McGee heard a noise and then Abby's voice on the other side, asking what was happening.

" The problem is she's smiling back! " He said. " I don't like it. He is suspicious looking. "

" McGee, is this man really suspicious or are you just overreacting to Madie flirting with someone? " Asked Ziva.

He didn't answer as he watched the two people outside the shop, placing the last of the boxes and walking back inside. The man holding the door open for Madeline.

" McGee? "

" Yeah, I'm here. "

" Abby is asking for a picture. "

" I'll take a picture. Also get his name and do background check. Probably see if the car's he driving is really his. "

The woman sighed on the other side of the line.

" I will see you when you get here. Just don't do anything you might regret. " She said hanging up.

Tim took a quick photo of them man before walking over , the man was paying Greg for the order, and still talking to Madie.

" Hey, ready to go? " Asked Tim.

" Oh, right. " Madeline said, looking away from Eric and looking to the clock on the wall. " I suppose we have to go. Eric, this is Tim. " She said, pointing to Tim.

" Her father. " Said Tim, shaking hands with the man with a little too much force.

" Nice to meet you sir. " Said Eric, he had a smooth voice and a weird accent, like he had lived in several places growing up. " I'm Eric Kent. "

" Agent McGee. "

" Agent? Wow, impressive. " Said the man, still smiling.

Madeline was looking at the exchange and decided to stop the hand shake before Tim decided to break the man's hand.

" We need to go. " She said, gently pulling at Tim's arm, breaking the hand shake and bringing him a step away from Eric. " Nice seeing you Eric. Have a nice night. "

" You too Madie. Give my best to the kids. " He answered. " See you next time. "

" Bye. " Said Madeline, still holding Tim's arm and walking towards the door that led to the kitchen. When she let him go and walk in to get her things.

The young man got his change and said good-bye to Greg, before turning to Tim.

" Good-night Agent McGee. " He said, before hurrying away.

Tim really shouldn't have felt so good in knowing he scared the young man.

When they arrived in Ziva's apartment after picking up the kids from the babysitter, it was clear from her expression that Madeline was a bit angry.

She greeted everyone and took the box with the dessert to the kitchen.

" McGee! " Exclaimed Abby dragging him to the couch. " Did you take the picture? "

Tim took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the picture handing the device to the woman.

" Oh, he's cute. Really handsome. Madie has excellent taste. "

" Let me see! " Said Tony, taking the phone from Abby's hand. " I wouldn't say really handsome. But McGeek is right, he's suspicious looking. "

Ziva and Madeline were leaving the kitchen and joining the others. The former Mossad agent took the phone and looked at the picture.

" Is this the man you said was suspicious McGee? All I see is a very handsome young man. " She said, passing the phone to Jimmy, he and Ducky looking at the picture.

" Who are we talking about? " Asked Madeline.

" This beautiful boy you were flirting with. " Said Abby. " I like him. Really digging the hair. "

Madeline walked towards the chair, where Gibbs was already looking at the picture. She looked at the picture and then at Tim.

" Why did you take a picture of him? " She said walking towards him folding her arms. " What you did was not enough? "

" What did I do? " Asked Tim.

" Really? " She asked. " You practically squashed his hand when you shook it. Not mentioning that you introduced yourself a ' her father Agent McGee'. And you were glaring at him. "

" McGee! " Said Abby slapping his arm.

" That's it! You're not getting dessert. " Said Madeline, walking towards the arm-chair, where both Amanda and Robert were trying to fit in Gibbs lap. She picked Amanda up and took a chair with her.

" Can I get his piece? " Asked Tony.

" I thought Ducky said you were supposed to watch what you eat. " She said. " And you said he was suspicious looking too, so no. "

" I think he looks like a very nice man. " Said Jimmy.

" And for that you get Tim's share. " Said Madeline.

" Really Timothy, I believe you are overreacting. Madeline has all the right to flirt with whoever she wants. She is very capable of judging people's characters. "

" I still don't like him. "

" Me neither. " Said Tony. " He has a suspicious smile, can't trust a man who smiles like that. "

" Of course you don't like him McGee, he's flirting with your daughter. And DiNozzo I think you should take another look in the mirror before saying that. " Said Gibbs.

" What do you mean boss? "

" He means that is the same smile you give to women To-Ny. " Said Ziva, smirking. " You just said you can not be trusted. "

" Is not the same! The DiNozzo charm is far superior to this, what's his name? "

" Eric Kent. " Answered Madeline.

" The DiNozzo charm is superior to this Ken'ts charm. "

" I don't know Tony, he has really nice hair. " Said Abby, both she and Ziva enjoying teasing the italian man. She showed him her phone, the picture of Eric with a puppy on his hands. " And look he volunteers at the animal shelter, that's hot. "

" Is it going to be like this every time I meet someone? " Madeline turned looking at Gibbs and Ducky, Jimmy had already joined the others in looking in Eric's online profile.

" I'm afraid so dear. "

" Yeah. "

" Well, at least they won't throw holy water on him. "


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Tony and Tim were leaving the hospital, walking down the hall after interviewing a witness from a murder. The man had been hit by a car while seeing the attack happen.

They stopped when they saw a familiar figure leaving the emergency room. Then a nurse following and starting to pull her back.

" You need to stay, we are not done checking you over yet. "

" I'm fine. You already sew up the cut on my leg. What more do you need to look at? Then you can look after someone who's really sick. "

" Madie! " Said Tim.

" Tim! What are you doing here? " She said stopping, the nurse too.

" What are you doing here, McDaughter? " Asked Tony.

" Nothing really, just a cut. I'm trying to get back to work, but the nurse seems to think that I'm not fine. "

" You fell down a flight of stairs. We need to make sure that nothing is broken. " Said the nurse. " And is the second time you try to sneak out! " The nurse guided the woman back to a bed.

" Well, in my defense, you are much more observant than the other nurses and doctors I met in my life. "

" Wait a second! What do you mean fell down a flight of stairs?! " Asked Tim.

" I'm sorry who are you sir? " Asked the nurse.

" I'm her father. "

" And I'm the fun uncle! " Said Tony smiling.

" Good! " She exclaimed. " Keep her here until a doctor comes! " She said, then left to check the other patients.

" Madie, what happened? " Asked Tim, looking over her, looking for an injury. His hands stopped on her right leg where the pants were torned closed to the shin.

She sat up and rolled up the fabric, revealing an already bandaged area.

" It's just a couple of stitches Tim. I'm fine. Really! " She said, in a calm tone.

" But she said you fell down a flight of stairs. " Asked Tony. " How exactly did that happen? "

" I went to the library to relax in my lunch hour. " She started, lying back down. " When I was leaving a man passed by running and accidentally bumped into me. I was at the top and kind of, rolled all the way down. "

" Why didn't you call me? " Asked Tim.

" You were working, I already had called my boss, the kids are going to be with the sitter for the rest of the day. There was no reason to bother you, I can handle it. "

Tim looked at Tony, both thinking the same thing. To know Madeline was to hear the words ' bother you ' over and over again. It seemed impossible to make her realize that she was not a nuisance and people actually wanted to help her.

" I'll get going and let the boss know what the witness said Probie. I'll let him know that you'll be staying here too. " Said Tony. " Feel better McDaughter. "

" You don't need to stay, you're working. " She said.

" I'm staying there's no discussion. " Said Tim.

" Alright. " She said, not willing to argue. She looked again at her ruined pants. " I'm going to need new pants. "

" Don't let Abby hear you say that, you won't be able to get rid of her. " He said with a laugh. " Madie, when something like this happens. I want you to call me, okay? " When she opened her mouth he raised his hand and kept talking. " I don't care if you think I'll be to busy, or that you can handle alone. I want to be there and support you. If you need me, I'll never be busy. You are not an inconvenience. It will give peace of mind to know that when you're hurt or in trouble you'll call me. " He said, taking her hand.

" I'm a grown woman Tim. I can take care of small injuries myself. "

" You're also my daughter. So, please? " He asked, looking into her eyes with a look very similar to hers ' puppy dog eyes '.

"Alright. Don't worry. " She said, giving in. " So I guess this might be a good time to say that my mother's lawyer called. "

" Why? "

" He said something about her affairs never been put in order. " She said, closing her eyes and sighing. " I had really hoped that I would never have to go back. I don't know when I'll go, but apparently the lawyer wants it to be soon because he's moving away. "

" Do you want me to go with you? "

" Don't you have work? "

" What did I just said about never being busy when you need me? " He said in a mocking scolding. " I have more than enough days off. Gibbs won't mind. "

" I was thinking about driving. Stopping in Sioux Falls just to say hi to Bobby and the people there. "

" I don't mind, a road trip sounds good. "

She smiled, but didn't answer. The doctor then got there to check her.

It turned out that Madeline was right, she was fine. A couple of bruises, stitches and a bump on the head. No broken bones. Her ribs were a little sore and the doctor told her to rest for the day. By the time she was allowed to leave she was ready to run out of there, crazy to get out of the hospital.

" I'll take you home. " Said Tim, both of them stepping out the doors of the hospital.

" You do realize Tony took the car you were using, right? "

" Oh. So, let's take a cab. "

" I was thinking of going back to work. I'm going to need all the hours I can get to be able to take some days off. "

" The doctor told you to rest. "

" He also didn't listen to me when I said I was fine. He was wrong. "

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

" You are one stubborn girl, you know that? "

" Is not going to kill me. "

" Just rest one day. " He said. " When you get to the shop, it will practically time for you to go home. "

" My car is there. "

" Fine, we go to your work, get your car, I'll drive you home. "

" Don't forget, pick up the twins too. "

" Fine. "

" And you'll pick something to eat when you get back to NCIS. "

" Alright, could we get you home now? "

* * *

" Timmy! "

Tim looked away from his computer to see Abby running to the bullpen. She stopped by his desk with a small hand bound notebook on her hands. It was black, it had several skulls and cars.

" Guess what? " She said, exited.

" What? "

" You have to guess! "

" Huh, you have a new favorite band? "

" I do! How did you know? " She asked. " But no! I made you a travel itinerary! " She said, giving him the notebook. " It has all the things you definitely have to see on your road trip with Madie.

Tony and Ziva got up from their desks and stood behind him.

" Thanks Abby. If we have the time we'll definitely see some of these things. "

" Spider Museum? " Asked Ziva.

" The larger collection of spiders in the world! " The goth said excited. " If you can make it there, you have to take pictures for me! "

" Look at this, the alien abduction capital of America! " Said Tony, pointing to a page in the notebook.

" Actually, aliens don't exist. Well, at least the abductions are not made by aliens. "

They turned to see Gibbs arriving in the bullpen, a new cup of coffee in his hands. Behind him Madeline and the twins.

" What do you mean? " Asked Abby, getting on her knees to hug the twins.

" Aliens abductions are actually people being abducted by fairies. "

" Fairies? " Asked Tony, messing Amanda's hair while she climbed on Tim's lab and looked at the book. " Come on, fairies aren't real. Are they? "

" Yes they are. They are not from this dimension, but they can come here. But you have to summon them, then make a deal. It's a whole thing. "

" Really? Fairies abduct people? " Asked Tim.

" Oh yes. Dean was abducted once. " She answered. " They ended up sending him back. "

" Really? Why would they return a victim? " Asked Ziva.

" Why they take them in the first place? I don't know, but I bet that their usual victims don't carry knives and guns and go crazy on them. "

" I would do the same thing. " Said Gibbs, Madeline nodding.

" So, Tim ready to go? " She asked.

" I'm just finishing some things here. "

" Okay, it gives me time to say good-bye to Jimmy and Ducky. "

" I'll go with you. " Said Abby, taking her by the arm. Ziva, who had Robert in her arms following, Amanda taking her mother's hand and they all leaving the bullpen.

Twenty minutes later Tim was finished with work and ready to go.

He picked his bag from the floor and walked to Tony's desk giving the man the keys to his car.

" Be careful Tony. " He warned, taking the keys from his reach with a final glare before finally allowing him to have them.

" Relax McWorry. The Porsche will we safe with me. I would never harm such a classy lady. "

" I'm going to regret this. " Tim said, turning to get Madeline and the kids from the Autopsy room.

" Have faith Probie. "

" Oh, I'm going to be praying. " He yelled from where he was already out of sight from the bullpen.

* * *

Ten minutes later, They were inside the car and ready to take the road. Madeline called Dean and talked with him for a moment.

" Hey Dean. "

" Hey Madie. On the road already? "

" Yeah. We'll get there someday. "

" What does that mean? "

" Tim got the first driving shift. And he is SO slow. "

" Hey! " Tim said. " Is called safe driving. "

" Whatever you say gradma. " She said to him, before turning back to the call. " Would you ever guess a guy like that drives a Porsche? "

Dean laughed.

" So where you at? "

" On my way to a place with lots of bloody corpses. " He said, smile clear on his voice.

" Business as usual then. Know what it is? "

" For now is just weird. "

" Alright. I'm planning in stopping at Bobby's when I'm done in California, so if you two don't get any other case. "

" If we're free we'll stop by. "

" Good. It'll be good to see you guys after... " She didn't finish the sentence, knowing that he'll understand why she wasn't happy to go to the place where her mother died.

" After seeing the place where all bad memories come from? I get it. "

" Yeah. "

" Take care. Say hi to the kids for me. "

" I will. Say hi to Sam for me. And be safe you two. "

" Bye. "

" Bye. "


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It took two days to arrive in Alameda, California. Her home town. It was a nice enough place, but she really had hoped never to set foot on that place again.

They found a motel and stopped. Madeline got one room with two queens, and Tim a room with one. They were next door to make things easier. After a quick walk to help the kids burn the energy from having slept in the car the whole day, they grabbed a bite to eat and called it a night.

In the morning, they drove to the lawyer's office. When they got out of the car, Tim helped the kids out while Madeline looked around. Her gaze stopped in a tall office building in the other side of the street.

" That's where she worked. " She said.

" Who? "

" My mother, she worked in that building. Funny thing, I knew where it was, but I have never been here before. " She gave a small unamused laugh. " I though it would be more than this. "

" More? "

" Yeah, bigger, shinier, just more. Then I see that this regular everyday building was more important to her than me. " She closed her eyes and sighed. " Sorry, I'm just rambling here. "

" Come on. " He said. " Let's go, the lawyer is probably already waiting. "

She looked for at it for a little longer, then they entered the lawyer's building.

The lawyer Bob Marques, was a chubby man with a receding hairline. He seemed to be permanently out of breath and in a hurry. He led them to his office, where the numbers of boxes indicated that he was already packing his things. He motioned for the chairs in front of his desk.

" Take a seat. " He said, moving a pile of files front the chair and placing them on the floor next to the chair as he sat. " I can call Amber and ask her to watch the kids for you. "

" No, thank you. If it's okay they can just sit in a corner and draw. "

" Sure. Please, be my guest. " He said, drying his sweating forehead with a handkerchief. " Now, Miss Barron-"

" Fogg. " She corrected immediately, while giving the twins some sheets of paper and pens that she got from her backpack.

" I'm sorry? "

" I legally changed my name to Madeline Fogg. "

" Of course, I forgot. So, Miss Fogg, I have some things to go over with you about your mother's possessions. Her will stipulates that you would get everything, except for a pre-determined value that would be donated to a cancer research organization. "

" Cancer research? " She asked. " Why would she donate for that? "

" Madie, before Michelle died, she found out that she was sick. " Said Tim to her.

" Oh. " Said simply Madeline. ' That explains why she was being so nice to me. Or even wanting to be around. ' She thought.

" Yes, and also, there's the matter of the money your grandmother left for you. "

" Sorry what? "

" Before your grandmother died, she stipulated in her will that when you turned 18 you would gain control of a savings account she had, aswell as gain access to a safe deposit box she had in the bank. "

They stayed in the lawyer's office for more than two hours. He had several documents for her to sign, Tim reading over all of them to make sure all that she was in her best interest. But in the end the lawyer was an honest guy, he had been in charge of all the Barron's state while Madeline was on the run and only didn't reach out and tried to find her sooner because his case load was too great. But now, all of it was on Madeline's name. She would have to go back to the office one more time on a few days to finish a few things, but most was already in place.

From the office, they went to the bank. Tim, after seeing the amount of money in the savings account of Madeline's grandmother and the money her mother left her aswell, was a lot more at ease with her financial situation. The transfer the account to the bank in DC would take a few days, but Madeline decided to empty the safe deposit box that same day.

Later that night, they were eating dinner in Madeline's room at the motel. After they ate, they turned on the tv. The kids were on their bed, Tim was sitting in one of the chairs, putting it between the two beds and Madeline was on her bed. She spreaded the objects she found on the safe deposit box in front of her.

There were a few documents, that she already looked at and ignored it, preferring to look at the other objects. A gold bracelet, a necklace with a small emerald pendant, a pair of wedding bands and an engagement ring. There was also several older pictures too.

She picket one of a young couple, sitting side by side and smiling to the camera.

" Is that her? " Asked Tim.

" Yeah, that's my grandmother. "

" She was beautiful. "

" Yeah, she had the most amazing smile. " Said Madeline, picking another picture, one of her grandmother with her mother as a child. They were on a park. " She had a great laugh too. She snorted. When I made her laugh and I heard it, I would start to laugh too. Then she would laugh harder, and that made me laugh harder too. It was a vicious circle. "

Tim smiled, seeing his daughter sitting indian style on the bed, pictures on her hand, playing with her necklace with the other.

" How was she? " He asked

" She sang, pretty much all the time. I loved it, though today I understand that she would be considered tone-deaf. " She said with a smile. " Didn't matter, I loved it. " She laughed. " One time, we were in a supermarket, in the middle of the cleaning supplies corridor. I was on the standing on the cart. She saw this disinfectant, it was one that used to have an ad with a really catchy tune. She started singing it at the top of her lungs. I joined in, but I didn't really know the lyrics. You can imagine, a child yelling random words and an old woman who had no notion of rhythm. "

" I bet that was a sight. "

" Yeah, we were asked to leave. We continued singing all the way to the car. "

" She sounds like she was a really fun woman. "

" You never met her? When you dated my mother? " Asked Madeline leaning against the headboard of the bed.

" Not really, just a few times I saw her when I picked Michelle up at her place. I never really talked to her. "

" You would have liked her. Penny reminds me of her sometimes. She also has this ' life ', you know? Does what she thinks is right and to hell with you if you don't like it. "

They kept talking for a while longer, until it was time to the kids to sleep, then Tim went to his room.

The next day, they went to a dinner to have some breakfast.

" So, what today? The lawyer is going to need a few days to finish with the documents, so is the bank. What do you want to do? " Asked Tim.

" The park! " Exclaimed Robert, wearing a cap with a colored elephant on it.

" Yes! " Followed Amanda, her long black hair tied in a braid.

" I guess the park. " Said Madeline. " I need to see the house, find someone to sell it. Get rid of the other things I can't sell, but I'm not in a hurry. "

" You don't want anything? "

" Probably a few pictures, a few objects of her's. The rest can all burn for all I care. There's nothing from this place I want. "

" Okay. " He said, drinking from his coffee. " I think it'll be faster just to give all the clothes and the small things. Furniture can be sold with the house. But you can think about that tomorrow. Because I believe that the two little monkeys here said something about going to the park. " He said, turning and talking to the kids, Amanda on his side and Robert on the other side of the table, next to Madeline.

" Yeahh! "

They were in the park, Madeline had bought a ball and now the twins were playing with it. Tim and Madeline were sitting in the grass watching the two.

The kids were playing for ten minutes and they were already all dirty and had grass in their hair. Their laughter could be heard from far. Madeline saw out of the corner of her eye that Tim was taking pictures of them with his phone. She was looking around the park, seeing this place that used to be so familiar to her. She was barely noticing the people though. Until two people approached her and Tim.

" Excuse me? Noelle? "

Madeline turned to see two young men about her age standing in the grass looking at her. She took a moment to recognize them, they had went to school with her.

" It is her! I told you! " The other said, quickly slapping the other in the arm. " Hey, remember us? "

" Yes, I do. " She said, standing up. " Uhn, Josh and Bob, right? "

" Actually is Blake, not Bob. " Said one of them.

" Oh, sorry. " She said, then she remembered Tim, who was already standing next to her. " Uhn, this is Tim. Tim, these are Josh and Blake, we studied in the same school. "

" Hi, nice to meet you. " Said Tim, shaking hands with the two.

" Wow, Noelle Barron. I have to say, of all the people who ever moved out of here, you were the one I was sure was never going to come back. " Said Josh, the shorter of the two, his red hair cut short.

" Yeah, me too. After that whole thing. No one thought you would come back. " Said Blake, taller and with a brown short hair. " Of course almost half of the people thought you were dead. "

" It was not my intention to came back, I'm only here because I have some things to take care of. "

" Can't blame you. I have to say, you were the talk of the school for months. " Said Josh. " Girl snaps and kills her mom? Cops showing up and asking all sorts of questions. And you were nowhere to be found. "

Madeline tensed, this kind of situation was exactly why she never wanted to return to this town.

" Well, I didn't do it. " She shot back.

" No, we know. It's just that, at the time, we all thought you did. And let's be honest, you were kind of weird. You know, too quiet, wearing those old baggy clothes, freakishly smart. No friends. " Said Josh.

" Yeah, no one could believe it when word got out that Mr Miller was dead and that he was the one that had done it. " Said Blake.

" Yeah, the school was upside down when we heard the news. No one could believe it. Some still don't. "

" There was an investigation. The cops spoke with every female student of the school. And lots of the former students. " Said Blake. " They didn't find anything, but the parents were furious. Talking about taking their kids off the school. Other calling their lawyers. "

" But a few were defending him. And don't believe that he did anything wrong. "

Madeline was as tense as she could get. Tim had a hand on her back. The two young men seemed to want to report everything that had happened. And those were things she didn't want to hear. Tim kept glancing back to the kids that were still playing with the ball. Fortunately far away enough for not be able to hear what they were talking.

" Are those your's ? " Asked Josh, noticing Tim looking at the children.

" No, they are my grandchildren. " Answered Tim.

" Grandchildren? Wow! Aren't you a little young-" Started saying Josh, only to stop and look between Tim, Madeline and the twins. " Oh! Right. Are you Noelle's father? You kind that look alike. "

" Yes, I am. "

" And those are your's Noelle? " Asked Blake. " They look like you. How old are them? "

" Yes, they are. Look it was interesting catching up, but I have to go. Bye. " She said, turning and walking away quickly. Tim saying a quick good-bye and following.

She walked over to the twins and after a minute of negotiation, she managed to convince them to leave the park.

She got in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel. The kids were in the back seat and Tim next to her. She just sat there, her knuckles white with the strength she was holding the wheel with.

" Mommy? " Asked Robert. " Where are we going now? "

His voice seemed to snap her out of the daze she was on.

" How about a movie? " She said.

Tim looked at her, she was too tense and clearly upset.

" How about I drive? " He asked, placing his hand on top of one of her's gently trying to get her to release the wheel.

" That is a good idea. " She said.

The next day they found themselves in front of a two-story house. The front yard was abandoned, there was an piece of crime scene tape on the floor. Tim was standing next to Madeline, holding Robert's hand. Madeline had Amanda on her arms, hugging the girl. A key on her hand.

" Is best to get it over with. " Said Tim, his hand on her back.

" Yeah. " She breathed out.

She walked over to the front door and unlocked it.

There was dust and spider webs all around. Looking around the house, Madeline thought about how long it had been since she was last inside this house.

The furniture was in the same place as it was in the night her mother was murdered. She stopped her eyes glued to the spot where her mother had died. Her breath got caught on her throat. She was hugging Amanda like her life depended on it.

" Mommy, you squashing me. " Said Amanda, from where her face was pressed to her mother shoulder.

Madeline immediately released her hold on the girl, putting her gently on the floor.

" Sorry honey. Did I hurt you? "

" No, just couldn't move mommy. "

" Okay. " She said, running her hand down the girl's head.

" Madie, maybe you could start upstairs. I separate the things down here. The kids will help me. " Said Tim, seeing that Madeline wouldn't be able to keep it together for longer, and that she would never forgive herself if the kids saw her in that state.

She gave him a greatful smile.

" Alright. You two stay down here and help Grampa. Can you do that? " She asked her kids.

" Yeah. " Said Amanda.

" Can we keep this things? " Asked Robert.

" If you see something you want, tell Grampa. In the end of all this we'll see what you get to keep or not. Alright? "

The twins nodded, already looking around.

She exchanged a look with Tim before turning and climbing up the stairs, forcing herself not to look at the spot she have last seen her mother.

The door to what used to be her room was open, the sunlight shining through the window and illuminating the room.

She had always been an organized person, but when she ran away, she had left quite a mess behind. From the look of her room, the police had not been careful either.

The white bare walls were as she remembered, her bed, her desk. Her clothes on the closet. Her books.

She walked over to the desk, looking at the several sheets of homework. Report cards. Exercise sheets. Looking at those sheets of paper in front of her, all she could think about was Miller, how easy she was manipulated. How stupid she had been! She took one of the report cards, the straight line of A's taunting her. She started tearing it up. When she was done with that, she continued to the other, and the other, and the other. Furiously tearing them until all was on the floor, she panting. She yanked the drawer open, willing to throw it all on the floor, but stopped when she saw the picture inside the drawer. She and her grandmother on Halloween. She sat on the chair the picture on her hand. She had forgotten about that picture, her grandmother always made the best Halloween costumes.

She looked around the room, seeing every object. Making up her mind she stood, leaving the room and going to her car, coming back with several folded cardboard boxes. She came back and went around getting every memento of her grandmother and other objects she had any positive emotional attachment to and putting them on a small pile on her bed, all the other things went to the box. When she finished, she cleared the hallway closet. Then her mother's room, almost all of her things went to the box, except a few small objects and the photographs. By the time she was finished with that room, the kids were already calling out to her, hungry. So they took a break and went to a restaurant and getting some lunch.

When they got back, she started clearing the office with Tim's help. That took a long time, since there were documents and she needed to know what they were to know what to do with them. In the closet, she found two boxes with some of her grandmother's things that her mother hadn't thrown away or donated, the office used to be a room, but that changed after her grandmother died, it was also used as a kind of storage room.

She sat on the floor going over the objects on the box, most of them were pictures, several of them some were really old. Books, a man's jacket, a swiss knife, some sort of small wooden statue that looked to be native-american art. She decided she would go through it another time, leaving the office to help with the things downstairs.

By the time they were done, Madeline had three boxes, the two with her grandmother things and another with the objects she collected to keep. She had limited two things for each of the twins to keep. Robert took a bright red pillow from the couch and a colourful story book from Madeline's old room. Amanda got a wooden box with geometric designs and a blue t-shirt that she found among Madeline's old clothes. She didn't care when her mother told her it was too big for her, that was what she wanted.

It took two trips to take the boxes to the good will shop and one more to take the three boxes to the motel. Before leaving Madeline took a moment to look at the house for what she decided it would be the last time.

By the time they got to the motel, the kids were tired, hungry and moody, so Tim went out for food while Madeline got the kids in the shower. They ate and the kids were asleep soon after.

It took the lawyer and the bank four days to finish the documents. Those were four long days to Madeline. After taking the boxes of stuff from the house, she still had two days to burn, on the morning of the third day they visited a real state agent, a friendly woman who would be responsible for selling the house. She was really excited to be selling a famous house, apparently the crime was famous on the local midia.

After getting everything settled with the extremely happy woman, they went to a diner to have lunch. They were enjoying burgers, when a female voice spoke next to them.

" Well, the rumours where true. Noelle Barron is back. "

They turned to see a woman around Madeline's age. Light brown hair tied in a high ponytail, black jeans and white blouse with long sleeves.

" Huh. Hi. " Said Madeline, recognizing the woman. " How are you Andrea? "

" I'm great. " The woman answered. " Who are your friends here? " She asked looking at the twins and Tim.

" Sorry. This is Tim. " She said pointing to him. " And Amanda and Robert. Sorry they don't say hello, but they're shy. "

" Like their mother huh? " Said the woman.

" How did you know they were- "

" Like I said, since Blake and Josh met you in the park, rumours spreaded. " She said. " I gotta say, you have a lot of nerve coming back here. "

" Excuse me? " Said Madeline and Tim at the same time.

" I'm just saying that I don't think I would have the guts to come back here after killing my mother and framing a teacher with a ridiculous story. Not mentioning having him killed too. "

Madeline froze in place. Tim was up from his chair and staring down at the woman in a second.

" You better leave. " He said in a carefully controled voice. " You don't know what you're talking about. "

" I knew Mr Miller. He was a great teacher, everybody liked him. He helped in the community. He even pitied that mess sitting right there. " Andrea said, a defiant expression on her face. " And she comes and makes up filthy lies about him, gets him killed, framed for the crime she committed. "

" She is innocent and you were tricked by a madman. " He said, voice low and cold, all his control being used not to make the situation worse. " She was cleared by an actual investigation. Now, leave. "

" Investigation huh? Like the one that was led here, where she had an warrant for her arrest? Then some federal agency that no one ever heard off gets the case and just like that she's cleared? After three years? " She looked from Tim to Madeline, that was breathing hard, frozen in her spot. " I wonder what you had to do to get them to let you walk free. Seeing that you already have kids, is not hard to figure out. " Andrea said in disgust.

" That's enough! " Half-yelled Tim. " Were you the investigator on that case? No, you were not. If you were satisfied with the pathetic excuse of investigative work they did here, be my guest, but I will not have you harassing my daughter. Get out! "

The manager walked over to them, the other costumers were staring and whispering.

" Excuse me! Whatever this is, you'll have to take it outside. You're disturbing the costumers and I'll have to call the authorities. " Said the middle-aged woman.

" No need ma'am. " Said McGee, still glaring at the girl in front of him. He took his badge from his pocket and showed it. " Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. And this girl was just leaving. " He said, his voice showing authority.

The girl glared at him once more, then at Madeline, before turning on her hills and leaving the diner.

The manager seeing the situation solved itself, went back to work and Tim sat back on his seat. He looked at his daughter. Anger and hurt in her eyes, her hands in fists and her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

" Come on, let's get back to the motel. " Said Tim.

For the rest of the time they stayed in Alameda, Madeline was quiet, Tim could see that she did her best and acted normal towards her children, smiling, hugging and kissing them as if she was not upset, but she needed to get out of that place and the memories it brought back.

They stopped by the cemetery, visiting her grandmother and her mother's grave. Both black headstones with golden words. One written Amanda Barron, Beloved Mother and Grandmother. And the other Michelle Barron, Beloved friend.

The second they finished with the bank and the lawyer Madeline was on the driver's seat on her car, on her way to Sioux Falls.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Bobby heard the car parking in front of his house. Dean and Sam were already here, so it was Madeline.

He was barely out of the kitchen when he saw two black-haired children running towards him.

" Uncle Bobby! "

" Hey! How are my favorite ankle bitters? "

" Great! " Said Amanda.

" We saw a cow wearing a hat! " Exclaimed Robert.

" And mommy let us have milkshake for breakfast! " Continued Amanda.

They continued talking nonstop until Bobby interrupted them.

" Sam and Dean are in the yard, how about you go say hello to them? Rumsfield is there too. " The old hunter said, the kids running through the back door into the yard.

When he walked out to see Madeline and Tim just getting on the porch.

" Kind of slow today kid. Snails walk faster than you. " He said.

Madeline just walked over and hugged him, taking a deep breath, as if she was relieved.

" Hi Bobby. Is really good to see you. "

" Good to see you too, kid. " He said. " Sam and Dean are around back. "

She just walked around the house to find the two hunters.

Bobby turned to the man standing in front of him.

" Agent McGee. "

" Hello Mr Singer. Please there's no need for ' Agent.' "

" Call me Bobby. " Said the hunter. " Something happened? "

" Yeah, it did. " Said Tim, his eyes hard. " The stay there shook her hard. Some people said some things. "

" What sort of things? " Asked the hunter, signaling Tim to get inside the house after him.

"Let's just say that being confronted by an imbecile that worships that freak and doesn't believe in what happened to her was not a good thing. "

The older hunter cursed colorfully. Tim was impressed, he worked with marines and navy men and he still haven't heard such a diverse vocabulary until that moment. The hunter walked to his kitchen and came back with a holy water laced beer, handing it to Tim, who was looking around the room, at the hundreds of books around.

" You can read 'em if you want. Just leave 'em where you found them. " Said the hunter. The young federal agent stood and started looking over the titles of the books.

Dean was working on Baby's motor, Sam was sitting at the table near it, doing the maintenance on their several sawed-offs and Madeline was sitting on a bench, passing the tools to Dean as he needed them.

It was a peaceful moment, they were just enjoying their time together, no words necessary. Madeline was lost on her own mind, looking to the wrench on her hands, thinking of the words Andrea had said to her on the diner. ' Is that what people are thinking? That I'm a criminal and liar? ' She thought. At first, she wanted to cry and punch something. As time passed, she just got more and more angry. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. Her knuckles were white of the strength she was holding the wrench with. ' How DARE she? She has no idea what I've been through! Looking at me and practically saying I'm a whore just because I have kids! That I'm a murderer! That I lied about what Johnathan did to me, to my mother! '

" Madie! "

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Dean, who was waving his hands in front her eyes.

" Huh? "

" Finally! I must have called you a thousand times. " Said Dean. " If you're done strangling that wrench, can I have it? "

" Oh, sorry! " She said, giving the tool to him, that took it with a suspicious expression.

" Everything okay, Madie? Or you really hate wrenches? " Asked Sam.

" Is fine, just... " She sighed. " People being jerks. "

" What people? " Asked Dean, leaning in the hood and working on his beloved car.

" People in Alameda, some don't believe me. And one in particular thought it would be nice to corner me in a diner and accuse me of horrible things. In front of my kids and Tim, and twenty other people. Saying I'm a liar and a murderer. Practically acused me of being a type of whore. And now I just want to..." She finished making a movement like she was choking an invisible person in front of her, then pretended to be stabbing that same invisible person. Then she grabbed a screwdriver and stabbed the table with it.

Sam and Dean cursed under their breath. But Sam stood walked to impalas' trunk grabbed a handgun and started walking to the end of the property, calling Madeline to join him.

When she caught up to him, he was standing looking at her, offering her the gun. She took it.

" What I'm supposed to do with this? " She asked.

" Shoot that tree until you're calmer. " He said, pointing to a three at the very edge of the property.

" Shooting a tree is going to make me feel better? " She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

" Just do it. " He said, giving her an extra cartridge.

She pocketed the cartridge and pointed the gun to the three. She pressed the trigger and felt the kick of the gun, the loud noise of the controlled explosion. She didn't hit the three, she didn't have the best of aims. She tried again, this time hitting closer to where she was aiming.

She heard someone running behind her, and she thought it might have been wise to warn Tim that there was no danger. But she didn't turn back, she saw that Sam walked away. So she shot again, and again. And again.

With each shot her heart accelerated because of the adrenaline, the loud noise and the kick making her hand jump back. She started picturing that her anger was that three, and she was shooting it dead, destroying it. She kept going, emptying the cartridge, then doing the same to the other. She looked at the trunk full of holes when she had run out of bullets. She took a deep breath and walked to where Sam was sitting, near Dean, working on the sawed-offs.

" You were right. " She said, putting the gun and cartridge on the table next to him. " I feel much better. "

" Let me know if you need more. "

Later that night, she was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, a box in front of her. Tim sitting on a chair reading a book, completely lost in the story of the gods of a particular african tribe.

" What are you looking at? " Asked Dean sitting on the couch and looking inside the box.

" I'm going through one of my grandma's boxes. Seeing her stuff. " She said, taking a small porcelain statue from the box. A dancing figure.

" Anything interesting? " He asked.

" A lot of pictures. " She said, taking a photo album from inside the box, it wasn't as old as the other things. When she opened the first thing she saw was a ultrasonogram, followed by a picture of a baby wrapped in pink blankets in the arms of a teenage girl. It was her and her mom. The young mother lying on a hospital bed looking at the camera. Tim looked away from the book and looked at the pictures.

" That's your mom? " Asked Dean.

" Yeah that's her. "

She turned the page, the picture of a baby crying while lying in a small bath tub.

" Ha ha. Look at naked Madie! "

She smiled, looking at the next picture. Sometimes Dean commenting on something. Tim just took all the pictures in, not missing a single detail.

" And that one? " Asked Dean pointing to a picture of a little girl and an older woman in costume.

" Halloween. I was five. " She said, looking at the date. " Grandma used to tell me all kinds of stories and I wanted to go as the characters of one of them. "

" What are you dressed as? " Asked Sam, that was sitting near by, a book in his hands, looking over her shoulder.

" Van Helsing. Grandma is dressed as Dracula. " She said, looking at the little girl with a long coat and hat, and the older woman with Dracula makeup.

Dean laughed.

" I like her style. "

" Yeah. She was one of a kind. "

They kept looking at the pictures, Dean pointing out every embarrassing one. She looked at other albums, pictures of her mother, and of her grandmother's youth. She tried hard to not find creepy when Dean said that her grandmother used to be hot.

She only took a pause when her phone started to ring. She stood and walked away, answering the call.

" Hey Eric. "

When she got back Dean had a smirk on his face, Sam looked curious, Bobby was talking to someone on the phone and not really paying attention, and Tim looked annoyed. The kids were lost in their own world in the corner of the room, playing with their toys.

" Sooo, who's Eric? " Asked Dean.

" A guy. " She answered simply, sitting on the floor.

" A punk. " Said Tim.

" He's not a punk! He's never committed a crime in his life! Heck, I have more on my record than he does. " She retorted.

" Who is Eric? " Asked Sam.

" Just a guy I like to flirt with. " She said, looking at Sam, then glaring at Tim. " Apparently Tim has a problem with this. "

" I don't trust him! Doesn't matter what his file says. " Said Tim, defensive.

" His file? " Asked Madeline. " What did you do? "

" I may have looked over some information on him. " He said, looking back to his book.

" And what is 'some information ' for a guy that can hack into federal agency's systems without breaking a sweat? "

" I did a full background check. " He said, quickly adding. " But I wasn't the only one! Abby hacked his social media accounts. And Tony looked into him aswell! "

Madeline just sat her mouth open, staring at him.

" You really can hack into federal databases that easily? " Asked Sam.

" Really? That's what you got from that? " She asked, motioning to Tim.

" Hey, in our line of work is a very useful skill. " Said Dean, shrugging, taking a drink from his beer. " And he was right to check your boy toy's past. Would have done the same thing. By the way- "

" I test it, not a monster. " She said. " Nor demon. "

" Good. "

" Seriously, you guys are such hypocrites. " She said. " All of you. " She said looking at the three of them, one at a time.

" What? Why are we hypocrites? We just care for you and want to make sure that no psycho gets near you. " Said Sam.

" Oh really? Your's and Dean's love lives are made of one night stands with strangers, with only very few exceptions! So don't come with this 'making sure who you're messing with' thing. Especially Dean. " She said pointing at Dean. She then turned to Tim. " And you, don't have the greatest track record either mister! Or do I need to point out that you already dated a lot of really crazy chicks? "

" How do you- "

" Tony. I made sure to listen to the stories for when I needed blackmail material. " She said a smug smile.

" What exactly did he tell you? " Tim asked cautiously.

" Plenty ElfLord. " She said. " Even about one time where all your clothes were taken hostage by some crazy girl. "

Sam tried to mask a laugh with a fake cough, Dean didn't even bother. Bobby that had finished with his phone call just raised an eyebrow and looked at Tim.

" Dude, really? That happened? " Asked Dean.

" When did this become about me? " Tim, blushing. " We were talking about Eric, and your love life. "

" You didn't find anything wrong with his background check, if you did I would already have heard about it. " She said. " And I don't want to talk about it anymore. "

" Yeah, Agent Computer Wiz's love life seems so much more entertaining. " Said Dean.

They spent six days in Sioux Falls. Tim getting to know Emily and Alicia, the kids godmothers. Madeline showed him around town. But mostly she was at Bobby's. Sam and Dean stayed only another day, then they caught a case and were on the road again. Tim spent a lot of time in Bobby's library, reading several books.

When they finally arrived in DC, they had to tell a heartbroken Abby that they did not have the time to visit the Museum of Spiders. But they showed several pictures of the other 'Abby Approved' turist attractions they visited.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was around 6 pm when she got the call, not more than 20 minutes later, she was entering the waiting room of Bethesda.

The team was all there, except the one that was inside those doors, fighting for his life. Sarah wasn't there yet, but she was sure that the woman was on her way.

Tony was the one to see her, he stood, his face worried, but trying not to show it.

" Hey Mads. " He said.

" How is he? What happened? " She asked, nervous.

" We were going to make an arrest. McGee covered the back door. We're not sure what happened- "

" What do you mean you're not sure what happened? You were there! " She said, almost yelling.

Before Tony could answer Ducky intervened.

" Madeline, my dear. Let's try to stay calm. " He said, walking over to them, placing his hand on her arm. " Give Anthony a chance to relay what happened. "

Madeline just took a deep breath and looked at Tony again.

" He was shot, one in his right tight and another on the shoulder. But the guy beat him up pretty badly too. He lost a lot of blood. " He said, his eyes filled with worry, making Madeline feel guilty about snapping at him. " We thought there was only one person in the house. "

Madeline took a breath before asking.

" How bad? "

" We don't know yet my dear. " Said Ducky. " He's still in surgery. "

She nodded, Tony and Ducky got back to their seats. Abby stood from where she was sitting next to Ziva and gave her a hug, before going back to where she was sitting. Madeline managed to sit next to Ducky for two minutes, before standing and starting to pace around the waiting room.

It was around ten minutes later that Ziva just couldn't take it anymore.

" Just sit down, please! You are going to wear down the floor! "

" I just can't sit and do nothing! " Madeline snapped. " He is dying in there and I'm doing nothing! "

" We don't know that. Things could be going well. " Said Abby, but her puffy eyes told a different story.

Madeline didn't argue, just stopped pacing. She looked at Tony and took the coffee cup from his hand.

" You need a new coffee! " She exclaimed, storming out of the waiting room.

Tony just sat, looking at his hand where his coffee used to be.

" I wasn't even half way done. " He said to no one in particular.

Gibbs followed the young woman out the room.

When he arrived in the cafeteria, he saw Madeline pacing around, hugging herself.

Seeing her like that, he remembered how young she was. She was always so responsible, so mature, a great mother, it was easy to forget. Even if she had her father's baby face.

But in reality she wasn't even old enough to drink.

He walked over and leaned against the wall watching her.

" Tim's tough, he'll pull trough. " He said.

" Please. " She said, a tear threatening to fall. " Don't make promises you can't guarantee to keep. "

" You're right. I can't say for sure. " He said, throwing his empty cup of coffee away. " But I do know that he is going to fight. He'll not give up and do the impossible to make sure that he comes back to his family. "

She stopped pacing and looked at the silver-haired man.

" This is not the way is supposed to be. " She said. " He's supposed to be safe! "

" He is a federal agent, it has risks. "

" But he has back up! Resources! A freaking feds agency and more to back him up! This is not supposed to happen. All those things, they are supposed to make him safe! " She said, pacing again.

" Doesn't matter how many resources you have, the job still has risks. All those things are to make sure that we can protect others, not ourselves. If need be, he will put himself in front of a bullet to protect someone else. "

" I KNOW ! " She said, stopping her pacing and leaning against the wall next to him. " But why does he has to? Why does everyone in my family has to be such heroes? I worry about Bobby. Sure he stays in his house a lot, but that doesn't mean he doesn't hunt or that he doesn't have evil things that hate him. And Sam and Dean! I never met no one with such hero complexes! Practically every single monster on the planet wants their heads, and demons and even a lot angels! I mean, I know that they take huge risks everyday. "

She looked down.

" But why Tim has to be a hero too? Why can't he just sit behind his computer and help in that way? I wasn't supposed to have to worry about him. He was supposed to always be safe! I can't... " She sighed. " I can't lose him. I can't lose another parent. And certainly not the one that actually cares about me. "

" Tim can't stay behind a computer any more than me, Tony and Ziva. Or than Dean and Sam. Is just who he is. " Said Gibbs. " But he'll always do the impossible to come back home. Don't lose hope in him. "

She sighed again, breathing in and out for a minute, before she looked at Gibbs.

" Sorry. I lost control for moment. He's in a hospital and if he could get help anywhere is in here. "

" Don't apologize, is a sign of weakness. "

" Still don't believe it. " She said, trying to smile.

They were quiet for a moment.

" You should get DiNozzo a new coffee. " Said Gibbs.

" Yeah. " She said walking towards the coffee machine. " Gibbs? "

" Yeah? "

" The person who did this to him. Did the team arrested him? "

" We got him. He'll pay for it. "

" Good. " She said in a cold voice. " Am I a bad person for hoping that he somehow got hurt in the process? "

" If you are then we all are too. "

She nodded, smiling a little, then she left with a cup of coffee for Tony, Gibbs getting a new one for himself before following.

When she arrived at the waiting room Sarah had just arrived. The woman was sitting next to Ducky, listening to what had happened. Madeline walked over to Tony and gave him the cup of coffee.

" Here you go. I wasn't sure how you took it, so I just bought black with sugar. Sorry for snapping at you. "

" That's okay, no problem. And black with sugar is fine, not being the motor oil Gibbs and Tim take I'm happy. " He said, taking a sip of the coffee.

She sat next to Sarah, but it wasn't five minutes later that both women were pacing around the waiting room.

A nurse came ten minutes later and asked them to stop, that they were stressing others.

Both women just glared at her, really scary glares. What stopped Madeline for talking back at the woman was her phone ringing at that moment.

" What?! " She said, storming out of the waiting room and the hospital. Leaning against the wall on the outside.

" Woah! What did I do? " Came Dean's voice.

" Dean? "

" Yeah. Hi. " He said. " What got you so angry? "

" Tim is in the hospital. "

" What happened? "

" They were making an arrest. They thought there was only one person in there. He was shot twice and beat up pretty badly. He's still in surgery. " She said. " And apparently pacing is forbidden in the waiting room. " She finished annoyed.

" How bad is it? "

" I don't know. The shots were on the shoulder and tight, but he was beaten too. And Tony said he lost a lot of blood. "

" He seems like a fighter. He'll pull through. "

" You and Sam are too, doesn't mean you guys can't die. Which you have, many times. "

" Being a hunter and a Winchester is different. "

They talked for a while. Dean's voice managing to calm her. When she got back to the waiting room half an hour later, the doctor was giving the team and Sarah an update in Tim's status. He had a perforated lung, but after the surgery and following the doctor's orders, he would be okay. He was receiving blood to replace the big amount he lost. He had broken ribs and a fractured skull. The bullet wounds were not so serious compared to that.

It was on the night of the next day that Madeline managed to enter Tim's room with him awake. She stopped at the door, looking at him. He was alone and reading a newspaper. He sensed someone in the room and looked at her. He smiled at her, still a bit weak from his injuries.

" Hey Madie. " He said, his voice tired.

Listening to his voice and seeing him awake lifted a weight on her heart. She gave a relieved smile and ran to him. Hugging him, but delicately because of his broken ribs.

" Don't ever scare me like that again Dad. " She breathed out, her head on his uninjured shoulder.

Despite the pain from doing so, he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. Enjoying the fact that she had called him Dad for the first time.

" Not planning to kid. " He said, a smile on his lips. " Not planning to. "

They stayed in that position for a while. Then Madeline sat next to him, reading the newspaper with him, both doing the crosswords together.

He smiled seeing that she didn't let go of his hand the whole time.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Madeline and Tim were in a park, Jethro running around with two little kids chasing after him. Madeline was sitting on the bench next to Tim, each had a book, they were reading and enjoying a peaceful time together. They kept one eye on the kids, but let them play free. Madeline had a ' let them play in the dirt ' policy.

When they started getting too far from them, Madeline started putting her book down.

" Don't worry, I got it. " Said Tim, standing up.

When he took too long, Madeline look up from her book to see where they were. She found Tim with Amanda on his shoulders and Robert hugging his leg, on tiny arm holding Jethro's collar. In front of him a blond woman. She was cute, had running clothes on, and was clearly drooling all over the lovableness of the twins and Jethro, and flirting with Tim.

' Have to remember never to tell Tony that using kids is an effective way to get women's numbers. ' She thought. ' Though it might be an easy way to find a babysitter. '

Tim was talking to the woman and flirting back. ' She looks nice. ' Madeline thought. ' At least she's not one of those that start getting too close and pinching the twins cheeks, much to their horror. ' Then she tried imagining the two of them together. The woman had a nice smile and she was beautiful. She looked him in the eye and seemed to be really listening to what he was saying. The woman seemed confused for a moment, looking between Tim and the kids. Then he pointed at where Madeline was sitting. The woman looked over and Madeline waved with a friendly smile.

Seeing their mother as a way to escape the talk between the two adults, Amanda got down from Tim's shoulders and both kids ran over to her, the big dog following.

A few minutes later, Tim joined Madeline on the bench, picking his book back up.

" So, did you get her number? " She asked.

" What? Uhn. "

" Is not a hard question Dad. " She said, amused.

" Yeah, I did. " He said, focussing on his book.

" And, are you going to call her? " Madeline asked, looking at her book, but paying attention on the man next to her.

" I don't know. Maybe. " He said, sounding unsure.

" Right. " She says, thinking that for his tone, he might not. " Alright then, what do you what for lunch? "

That monday, Tim was working on some cold cases, the bullpen in one of its rare quiet moments. That until he turned his head and saw Abby standing there.

" Hi Abby, what do you need? " He asked, not liking the mischievous smile she had.

" Sooooo did you call her yet? " She asked excited.

" Uhnn, call who? " He asked confused.

" The girl from the park McGee! " She said, as if speaking to someone specially thick.

" How? "

" Madie. "

" Sorry, what girl? " Asked Tony, more than thankful for the distraction from the paperwork.

" McGee met a girl on the park while spending the day with Madie and the twins. " She said happily. " And apparently she's pretty. "

" Really Probie, getting numbers while spending quality family time? " Asked Tony in a fake reprimand tone. " And I thought you didn't learn anything from me. " He continued, wiping an imaginary tear, a hand to his chest. " They grow up so fast. "

Tim rolled his eyes.

" No Abby, I haven't called her yet. " He said simply, looking back at his computer. " And Tony, I can safely say that I didn't use anything you might have taught me to get her number. In fact, when it comes to women, I choose to do exactly the opposite of everything you might do. "

Ziva snickered, paying attention to the talk from her desk.

" You're above using Tony's tactics, but not using your grandkids to get this woman's number? " Said Abby, leaning against his desk, smiling.

" Really Probie?! " Asked Tony, a huge smile on his face. " Did it really work? " He said, looking thoughtful. " Maybe-"

" You're not using my grandkids to pickup women Tony, " Tim said, glaring at him.

" You did it! " Tony said, looking indignant.

" I didn't mean to! Is not like I planned it! "

" But you did keep the number, did you not? " Asked Ziva.

" I, I mean...It would be a waste to throw it away. " He said, blushing a bit, looking back at his computer.

" Riiiiight. " Said Abby and Tony together.

" Well McStud, you keep this girls number, I'm not judging. Actually I'm kind of proud. " Said Tony, going back to his desk. " But I thought we were a team, I just saying, what harm could be done if I take the twins for a ride around town? "

" With you Tony, they might end up traumatized for life. " Said Ziva smirking.

" Ha ha " He laughed sarcastically. Grabbing his phone and starting to dial.

He listened for a second, before smiling and greeting the person on the other side.

" Madie! How is my favorite niece going? " He said leaning back, listening for a moment. " So, I was calling just to see if I could take the twins for the movies, maybe pizza later. "

" You really think that would be the only reason for me to ask to go out with my nephews? " He asked faking hurt. " I'm hurt Madie, really. But, just in case, would you mind? "

" But McGoo did it! "

" Come on, how about a deal? "

" Well, that's a bit too much. No, don't hang up! "

" Fine! "

He finished the call, the others looking at him.

" What did you agree to? " Asked Abby.

" Two nights of babysitting for each day I take the kids out to pick up women. As long as there is someone else they know there to keep them company and away from the ones that are too touchy and pinch their cheeks. " He said, not looking happy.

" Wow. I was sure she would only get one night per time. " She said.

" What do you mean Abby? How did you know what Madie would ask? " Asked Ziva.

Abby just smiled mischievously.

" You two conned him! " Concluded Tim. " That's why you came up here. "

" How could I possibly have known that Tony would call Madie because you would not agree to anything? " She asked faking innocence.

" Well played Sciuto. " Said Tony, leaning back at his chair, one eyebrow up. " But you know I will have to take my revenge. "

" She would crush you DiNozzo. " Said Gibbs strolling into the bullpen with a new cup of coffee.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

" It's really good, though it would be best to read it in the original language. "

Madeline jumped, startled. She was in a book event, looking at a translated poetry book from a russian author. She looked to the side and saw the skinny man from the FBI BAU team that had tried to arrest Sam and Dean.

" Oh, hi Agent... "

" Dr Spencer Reid. "

" Hello Dr. Reid. " She said. " So, you read it already? "

" Yes, both in English and in Russian. It loses something in translation. "

" I imagine. " She said, putting the book back on its place.

" I figured you liked poetry. You should try reading his work, he mentions a lot of Russian folklore. You would like him. " Said Reid.

" How would you know? " She asked, looking through the pages of another book.

" Considering the imagery of your own work, it was easy to make an educated guess. " He said, taking a book from the shelves.

" My work? " She asked, a bit confused.

" Uhn, yes, while we were working the Winchester case, after we found out about you, I read your notebooks. "

" All of them? " She asked with her eyebrows raised.

" I can read 20.000 words per minute. "

" Wow. Are you a genius of some kind? " She asked, putting the book she had been looking through back on the shelf and looking at the man next to her.

" I don't really believe intelligence can be quantified. But I do have an IQ of 187 and have an eidetic memory. "

" That's impressive. It must be really useful in your line of work. Remembering things quicker probably saved many lives already. "

He looked at her with surprise.

" That is not what people usually say. It usually is something on the lines of ' Why would you be working for the FBI and not making millions on some company or curing cancer. ' Something more worth it. "

" You are saving lives, that seems like a great use of someone's intelligence. " She said, both walking down the hallway of stands. " If you can say that you saved several people by taking out the person who would eventually kill them, I say you did more than many have ever done or would ever do. And to do it time after time, you can only imagine how many people were saved without them even knowing it. "

They ended up talking for a few hours, the kids were with Tony and Ziva, so Madeline had the day off. Madeline listened while he talked and talked about the many authors he read, the best version of their works. Many things, the man never seemed to run out of things to say. She listened to every world, amazed of the amount of knowledge that was inside that one head. He reminded her of Ducky in a way, one thing made him remember of another, then another and so on.

* * *

Reid was working on paperwork on his desk, pretending not to notice that Prentiss and Morgan had slipped a few of theirs on his pile.

His phone buzzed.

Just finished it. I like it, though not as much as the other one. Do you have time to meet for lunch saturday? I would love to talk about them.

Spencer smiled a little. This girl reminded him of himself sometimes, insatiable thirst for knowledge, to exchange ideas. The times they met, there were times he felt like a teacher mentoring a student, that was also his friend, like she was becoming. Of course she did the same thing with her father and aunt, both being highly intelligent, but he suspected she liked having someone to talk to that wasn't a relative, that she could say was just a friend, someone she met and stayed in touch for mutual interests.

" What are you smiling about Pretty Boy? Text from a lady friend? "

Reid looked up to see Morgan smiling at him.

" Just getting news from a friend Morgan. "

* * *

They were looking to the evidence board and it really didn't make sense. Four bizarre deaths in the same week., but no matter how they looked at it, it didn't make sense.

One woman had several sewing needles on her throat and mouth, a few even on her stomach. Another had suffocated to death without any signs of being choked or that a pillow had been forced on her face, but she had clawed at her throat, like she was struggling to breath and couldn't. Other had drowned, but she was found nowhere near the water, no signs of struggle. Other had her heart implode on her chest. The ME was confused and didn't know what to think. All victims were found in their homes.

" Is it just me or these deaths look unnatural to you too? " Asked JJ.

" Unnatural as in... " Started Prentiss.

" Supernatural? " Finished Rossi for her.

They looked at the board for a little while longer. Morgan sighed and passed his hand through his shaved head.

" I had really hoped never to see anything like that again. " He said.

" Call Garcia, tell her to find Madeline Fogg's number. " Said Hotch, remembering that the girl could confirm what they had there and direct them to a hunter if needed be.

" No need. " Said Reid, taking out his phone and dialing, stopping Morgan from doing the same.

The others looked at him confused. He ignored them and stood from his chair and left the room they were using. The rest of the team saw from the windows on the room as he leaned against a wall waiting for someone to pick up. Then he smiled and spoke for a minute, before coming back to the room, still talking.

" I'm going to put you on speaker now Madie. " He said, putting the call on speaker and placing the phone on the table. Morgan's phone already there with Garcia listening to the talk.

" Okay. " They heard the vaguely familiar voice say, sounding calm and happy. " Hello to you guys. "

" Hello Miss Fogg, This is Agent Aaron Hotchner, we need you to confirm something for us about our current case. "

" Spence told me. What do you guys have? " She said, a faint noise of vehicles coming from the phone.

JJ looked at Morgan and mouthed ' Spence? ', Morgan just shrugged.

" Four deaths. " Said Reid, describing each of the causes of death along with the physical description of the victims. Also mentioning the lack of defensive wounds and struggle marks.

" Uhnn. " They heard her say. " Looks like a witch to me. Did you guys find small leather bags tied with string and random objects inside? "

" No, why? " Asked Hotch.

" It's called a hex bag, you find one, it's for certain a witch you're dealing with, may actually be a coven for the amount of deaths. "

" We didn't find anything. " Said Prentiss.

" Well, it could be anywhere, inside the mattresses, the couch, the walls, behind the fridge. " She started explaining. " You get the idea. They're small, and some can hide those things very well. Or it has already been removed. In some cases, it may be another object, like an old coin or some other kind of object. Depends of the strength of the witch and from where she's getting the spells from. "

" All the victims were from the same area. " Said Reid.

" Is your technical analyst listening? " Madeline asked.

" Yes, the goddess is all ears. " Came Garcia's voice from Morgan's phone.

" Hi, you might want to look into the area for people who had a sudden strike of good luck. Awards, promotions, lottery prices, anything. Just in case."

" Searching as we speak. " Said Garcia, the noise of typing coming from the keyboard. " How far back? "

" Just a couple of months for now, then back further. "

" Why? " Asked Rossi.

" Witches are human, who made deals with demons to get their mojo. From what Spence said, they are all from this suburban, white picket fence area, you know, the kind where people look out the window to envy their neighbour's garden. One of them is most likely your witch, or witches. It's not likely that this one is only killing and nothing more. "

" So, you're saying that she might be doing smaller spells to get a greener lawn or an award on the pie competition? " Asked Morgan, sounding a bit incredulous.

" Exactly. It's usually how they start, it varies on the case, it's worth checking out though. Check into who benefits from these deaths. " She said. " Look, I'll find out who's in the area and get back to you. This amount of deaths, it's very likely someone is already on it. Bye. "

" Bye Madie. " Said Reid, finishing the call and pocketing his phone. He sat back down and looked back at the boards.

Then he finally noticed the others staring at him.

" What? "

" Madie? Spence? " Asked Morgan.

" What? " He asked again, confused.

" Nothing, is that we didn't know that you were in touch with her. Or on nicknames bases. Just surprised. " Said Prentiss. " I don't even remember you talking directly with her when we met her. "

" I didn't. We crossed paths in a book event. We started talking and stayed in touch. " He said, shrugging. " We discuss books, authors. Several subjects really, she has a very eager mind. " He said with a small smile.

" Really? " Asked JJ, sitting down and looking at him, a small smile on her face.

" Yes, recently, we were even discussing the storylines on children's books and comparing it to more adult ones. " He continued. " She was saying that a lot of the books out there actually underestimate the children and their ability to keep up with more complex story lines, and it might even get them uninterested in reading. She even gave me the name of a few books as an example. And I have to say, she's right about a lot of those. Even her kids find them boring, and they're about two years younger than the recommended age. "

" You talk a lot? " Asked Rossi.

" Yeah, I recommend books for her, she does the same for me, though not as often. We text often, and meet when we have time. Which with our job, and all her responsibilities, is not much. And her kids are still not used to me, though she says, that is pretty normal for them. Her exact words were: ' They sure are hunter's nephews, suspicious of everyone they don't know '. But they're pretty good at keeping themselves occupied. "

" So, she introduced you to her kids. " Said Prentiss.

" Well, I have already met them, we all did. " He said.

" Is different to deliberately meeting you with them. " Said JJ.

" She doesn't like spending too many of her free days away from them, so she takes them everywhere. "

" You seem pretty close to her. " Commented Aaron.

" She's becoming a very good friend. I like teaching her things and showing her authors she didn't know before. "

" Apparently you got yourself a pupil. " Said Rossi.

" I wouldn't put it that way. She reminds me of myself. I do teach her a lot, but I just understand. " He said, taking a sip from his coffee.

" Understand? " Asked JJ. " What? Her insatiable thirst for knowledge? "

" That and, well, her life. She had to raise herself. I assume, the hunters of her family understand to a certain point, but I guess she likes to talk to have someone closer to her home that understands too. That she can see face to face. "

The others were quiet for a moment, the awkward silence broken by Spencer phone.

" Hey Madie. "

" Hey, Spence. Am I on speaker? " She asked.

" Yes. "

" Good. You guys are going to meet a guy named Rufus Turner. He's an older guy and a bit rough around the edges, but he's good at what he does. And he's a hunter, which means that he's a paranoid SOB that will NOT trust you guys. All he'll see is the badge. Don't lie to him, not even a small lie, he'll pick up on it. Any problem in communication and cooperation just tell him you guys helped the Winchesters and to call Bobby, or Bobby's Madie. He'll be waiting for you guys at the alley behind the BlackWings Diner, half an hour. Two or three of you tops, don't gang up on him. He's already not happy to be doing this. "

" Alright, any recommendation as in who should go? " Asked Hotch.

" You, because you're the one calling the shots and Spencer because he knows me. Just be ready to have holy water thrown in your face and to be cut with a silver knife. Don't worry is not a big cut. " She continued. " And do remember that hunting is made of gray areas, the choices are hard, but they have to be made. And one more thing... "

" What? " Asked Morgan.

" I'm trusting you guys on this, mainly Spencer, he vouched for you guys, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and keeping you in the loop instead of sitting back and letting Rufus do the things the usual way. He may not be as close to me as Bobby, but he's a friend. " She said, in a serious tone. " I don't want him hurt, arrested or tricked so that you can put surveillance or whatever on him and in others he meets. That goes especially to your girl Garcia. Alright? "

" You can trust us. " Said Hotch, serious.

" Good. I guess that's all then. Bye. " She said.

" Bye Madie. "

" Bye Spence, be safe. Oh and just in case, check your hotel rooms and the place where you're working for hex bags, if you find it you burn it. Don't go all jumping into danger, listen to Rufus. I had Bobby tell him to keep you safe Spence. And don't even start arguing, it won't change my mind. Bye. " She said, hanging up.

" A bit overprotective, isn't she? " Asked Rossi.

" Yes. She had all of her father's team mates getting special protective tattoos to keep them for getting possessed by demons. Has them carrying all sorts of things too. " Reid explained. " I barely kept her from dragging me to a tattoo studio and forcing me to get one. "

" Oh, I agree you should get a tattoo. " Said Prentiss, looking at Morgan who was grinning.

" Yeah Pretty Boy. You should get one, can't be too safe. " Said Morgan grinning. " I think we should call Madeline and tell her that we'll get you inked. "

" No, you won't. "

" We can be very persuasive. " Said JJ. " I wonder what Garcia would say. "

" Way ahead of you JJ. " Said Morgan his phone to his ear. " Baby Girl! Make a guess! "


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Madeline was visiting a pre-school. On this one, kids whose fathers and mothers worked for NCIS could attend for free. Technically, Tim was the twins grandfather, but he arranged for them to have the right.

Holding Amanda's hand on her left hand and Robert's on her right, she entered the yellow building. Tim said he wanted to be there, but he got a case.

The doors were dark-blue, the walls yellow and the footer's red. It all seemed well cared for. There were drawings hanging in boards.

" Can I help you? " Asked a middle-aged woman, her short hair tied in a small ponytail, black business pants and a green cardigan over a blue shirt.

" Hi, I'm Madeline Fogg, I called saying that I would be coming by today. " Said Madeline.

The woman seemed surprised.

" Oh, Wow! " She said in a reflex. " Right! I'm Georgia Montana, nice to meet you Miss Fogg. "

' Great, she's one of those. ' Thought Madeline, keeping the pleasant smile on her face.

" Nice to meet you too Mrs Montana. " Said Madeline, saying Mrs instead of Miss after noticing the wearing ring on her finger. " These are Amanda and Robert. "

" Hi there cuties! " Said the woman looking down at the kids, that were glued to their mother's legs. " Such beautiful kids. "

" Thank you. Are you the one showing me around? "

" Yes, that would be me. Is the father going to be joining us? "

" No father. " Said Madeline simply.

" Really? I was under the impression that they were joining us as dependants of an Agent McGee. " She said, looking at a paper on a clipboard on her hand.

" He is my father, their grandfather. "

The woman actually seemed relieved.

" Oh, right. Do you mind me asking, how old are you? You seem so young. "

" I'm 20. "

" Oh. " Said the woman, looking awkward.

" The tour? "

" Yes, follow me. "

Ms Montana showed her the class rooms, filled with kids. Explained how they did things there, the hours, the events, what was expected of the parents. The security measures. The outside area where the kids would play. Madeline had a million questions. In the end, it was a nice place, great even. She had a talk about who was going to be the twins teacher. Madeline was adamant in her kids being on the same class, they were shy and it would help them feel safe. The kids normally would be tested to see if they were a right fit, but since thanks to Tim being NCIS, they got a spot without it.

They would start in two weeks, and Madeline thought she would be ready by that point. But boy, was she wrong.

She had asked to arrive late at work so that she could drop them off in their first day. Tim was there too, riding with them.

" Maybe is too soon. " She said, for the millionth time on the last two days. " We can wait until next year. "

" And then the next and the next? " Said Tim, amused. " They need to be with kids their own age Madie, they need to learn to socialize a bit faster. "

" Is not bad! " She said. " That means they won't walk away with strangers. "

" Yes, but it doesn't have to be one extreme or the other. I looked into how they work here, they respect the time of each child. But they need to socialize. They only play with each other. They never played with any other children. Yes, it has made them closer, but it's isolating. "

She groaned.

" Why do I hate that you're right? " She asked rhetorically, he chuckled. " I have no idea why I'm so nervous, I'm still going to see them in the morning and at night when I arrive. "

" Your babies are growing up. "

" Is was yesterday when they were saying their first words. Taking their first steps. Running around the diner where I worked, wabbling around Bobby's house, using the piles of books in order not to fall. " She said, her eyes watering with emotion. " Ohh, why can't they just be my babies forever? I certainly wouldn't mind. "

When they arrived at the school, the kids wouldn't release their grip on their mother, she and Tim walked them to the door of the class.

" Hi, I am Miss Paxton. " Greeted a woman in her late 20's and blond curly hair. " Are you the twins mother? " She asked, already being informed of their names.

" Yes, hi. " Greeted Madeline from where she was kneeling on the floor in front of the kids. " Sorry about the scene, I'm a bit emotional. This is my dad, Tim McGee, I'm Madeline Fogg. "

" Nice to meet you Mr McGee. " She said, shaking hands with him. " And don't worry Miss Fogg, getting emotional is actually quite common. But I have to get started so, if you could let them go. "

" Sure thing, just a moment. " She said, turning to the twins.

" Mommy already explained what this place is, right snickerdoodles? " The twins nodded. " You will get to learn a lot of great things here, it will be real fun. This woman here is a nice lady and she'll be real nice to you. You have to go in now, but I'll see you when I get out of work, okay? "

" We don't wanna stay mommy. " Said Robert.

It took about five minutes for the kids to enter the class, leaving a teary Madeline, being held in a side hug from Tim.

" That's it, they're growing up. " She said, letting it sink in.

" Yeah, they are. I'm happy that I could have been here to take them to their first day. It will be good for them, I promise. "

" I know. " She said sighing. " I know. "

Later that morning, Tim walked in the bullpen.

" You're late McTardy. Didn't know it took this long to take the McGrandkids to school. " Said Tony.

" To be true, most of the time I spent trying to get Madeline over her separation anxiety. " He said. " Realising that her babies are growing up, was not easy. I think she cried more than all the other parents combined. "

" McGee! " Thy heard a happy Goth yelling as she ran to the bullpen. " How was it? "

" Good Abbs. And yes, I took a picture for you. " He said, taking his phone out and unlocking it. A few seconds later, Abby's phone made a noise, she opened the picture.

" Awww. They look so cute. " She said. The picture of the kids, both of them with blue shorts and snickers, Amanda's yellow and Robert's red. Amanda was wearing a Foreigner black t-shirt and a red coat, Robert a AC/DC t-shirt with a green coat. She sat at Ziva's desk, showing her the picture.

" How many of these band t-shirts do they own? " Asked Ziva. " It can not be easy to find it in kid sizes. "

" Apparently Dean has made a point to not letting them forget what ' real music ' is. He gave them a few. They loved it, so when they get small, Madie buys more. " Explained Tim.

" That's a great idea! " Exclaimed Abby. " I should get them Radioactive Skull's t-shirts for their birthday! And Blood Hammer-heads too! And they would look so cute with little collars and skull coats! "

" Abby, you don't need to buy them a whole new wardrobe. And I don't believe they even know the bands you're talking about. " Said Tim, already imagining the perky woman turning his grandkids into Goths, accessories and everything.

" Is no trouble McGee! They're the only kids in our family, so they deserve to be spoiled. "

" That's what kids want to get from their birthdays Abby, clothes. " Said Tony with his usual trademark smile. " I can imagine the shine in their eyes as they open the wrapper and see the pair of socks. "


End file.
